FIFTY SHADES BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL
by Trixiesmom2u
Summary: With Taylor by her side, Ana tries to survive the disappearance of Charlie Tango. As the weeks roll by, Ana struggles with the will to live.
1. Chapter 1

The security alarm woke Taylor quickly. He jumped out of bed and silenced it. The alarm was for the terrace doors in Ana's room. He brought up the security camera as his heart pounded with dread. As soon as he saw her he yelled "Fuck!" and ran.

Out in the hallway he pounded on Sawyers door and yelled, "Code Red, get Flynn!" Taylor jerked open the master bedroom door but approached the terrace cautiously, unsure exactly what he would say or do. He watched her carefully for a moment. She was dressed only in one of her husbands white undershirts. She was bent over the terrace railing, staring at the ground so very far below. Her right hand held a revolver. Suddenly she turned to face him. "Taylor! You shouldn't be here. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Taylor looked at her and wondered had she forgotten she was holding a gun? Not saying a word, he stepped out on the terrace. Christ, it was fucking cold. Barefoot and wearing only boxers, he felt the sharp bite of the night air. A cold gust of wind blew across his body blanketing him in goosebumps and forcing him to say aloud, "Fuck, it's cold!" Ana didn't answer. He tried to take a step closer but she simply said. "Stop!" without even turning. "You said you were fine. We both know that isn't true. You haven't been fine in almost seven months, since Charlie Tango disappeared from radar."

"Taylor!" Her voice warned. "

"Ana, please. Please talk to me."

"And say what? In less than forty eight hours, I will lose GEH. I wagered and I lost."

"Schneiderman hasn't given up. If anything the search has intensified. He gestured with his hand towards her, "This isn't about GEH though, is it? This is all about you, you and Christian."

"Stop!" She demanded in a tearful voice. Then her control abruptly slipped and her body was wracked with sobs as she fell to her knees crying uncontrollably.

Taylor quickly knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're strong, Ana. Have faith. It's going to be okay," he promised.

"It's not Taylor. I can't do it anymore. I just can't." She sobbed. "I tried, I really tried but without him I can't. I can't go on. It hurts so much. I can't!" Clinging to Taylor, she gave up any attempt to control her emotions and cried loudly cursing everyone she ever knew including Christian for leaving her. Taylor sat and held her in his strong arms as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wished he could take her pain away but that really wasn't possible. All he could do was be there for her. He knew how she felt; he felt the same pain every day. At least wrapped in his arms they would both feel a little warmer and they weren't alone. Ana climbed into his lap and cried into his shoulder for a long time. The cold and the dark a welcome friend. Finally, from the corner of his eye, he saw movement and noticed Sawyer and Christians shrink, Flynn. Thank fuck. He kissed the top of Ana's head and kept whispering small words of comfort to her.

Inside, Sawyer confessed his concern to Flynn. "Doc I'm worried. Neither one of them are acting right. Taylor should have hauled her ass in here a long time ago. He hasn't even tried to disarm her. I tried to go out there and she fucking pointed the gun at me and said 'sorry , Luke. This is a private party.' Fuck, Flynn. We don't know what the fuck to do."

"Luke, do you think Taylor would allow Ana to hurt herself?"

"Not normally, but sometimes...I don't know. Sometimes it's hard to tell who's missing him more. They both hurt so much and neither one will admit he's dead."

"Thank you, Luke. I think I will try a little unconventional therapy. Can you get me three cups of hot tea? Make that very hot tea !" And with that Flynn started peeling off his clothes. He placed his folded clothes in a corner on top of his shoes, accepted a tray from Sawyer with three steaming mugs, looked at a Sawyer and said simply, "Wish me luck!"

Taylor looked up to see the terrace doors opening once more, this time revealing Flynn wearing only his boxers and white undershirt and carrying a tray with 3 hot cups of tea. Ana started to bring her gun up, then wavered and let it fall to her side. Flynn squatted down on the cold cement and promptly swore, "Cor, it's bloody cold!" Ana almost smiled. Almost. Flynn offered a cup to both of them, noting Taylor's protective body language as his grip on Ana tightened ever so slightly. Trying his best to look to at ease he couldn't help but wonder, like Sawyer, why Taylor hadn't brought her inside but more importantly why hadn't he disarmed her? Shit. He understood why Ana was suicidal. Anyone would. But what was up with Taylor?

"I don't suppose either of you would like to continue this inside?" He asked innocently. Ana shook her head no. "No harm in asking, speaking of which, are you thinking of harming yourself Ana?" Taylor noticibly tightened his embrace of Ana, drawing her body closer to his. Flynn observed, saying nothing. Ana looked down, refusing to meet Flynn's eyes and declining to answer. Flynn then directed his gaze to Taylor, who met his eyes full on. "Perhaps I should be directing my questions to you, Taylor."

Taylor tried to school his emotions, to get the blank look on his face but he knew he hadn't succeeded. He could feel his nostrils flare and his face flush with anger yet for the life of him he didn't know why and his bewilderment over that showed on his face too.

"So Taylor," Flynn continued, " Perhaps you can explain why we are all sitting on this bloody ice cold cement in fucking 48 degrees Fahrenheit in our bloody boxers having a tea party?"

"Ana woke up and needed fresh air. I joined her."

"Do you commonly join her dressed like that?" Flynn asked as he took a long sip of tea. Taylor didn't answer.

"How did it make you feel to see her out here, barely dressed and holding a gun? She is still holding the same gun I might point out." Taylor stayed silent, but his hands had curled into fists.

"Ana, why do you think Taylor hasn't taken your gun away?"

"He understands, Flynn. He just understands."

Flynn looked at both of them and started speaking again. "The three of us here knew Christian better than anyone. We each saw sides of him no one else ever saw. Ana, how would Christian feel if he knew you wanted to harm yourself?"

Ana looked away, refusing to answer, her arms were clutching Taylor the way a drowning man clutches a life saver. Flynn said nothing and decided to let the silence grow, and grow it did. Flynn glanced at his watch, noting the time 3:45 AM. He'd been here for what, almost half an hour and nothing had been accomplished. That wasn't entirely true. Flynn was sure his balls were frozen solid. There was a good chance his wife might never have to worry about birth control again. Flynn rubbed his hands up and down his arms in an effort to warm up. He normally welcomed long silences in a session as they usually ended up very therapeutic, but at the rate this session was unraveling, there would be no break through just frost bite. Still, he wanted to give it one more try.

"Ana. Do you believe Christian is alive?"

She looked at him for a long time. "I know what they say, all the experts, almost everyone, really. If he was alive he would have turned up by now. I don't know where he is or how hurt he is but I know, I know deep inside my soul that he is alive. If he was dead, I would know. It's that simple really."

"Taylor, same question."

"Same answer. I don't have the connection he had with Ana but Christian and I, we spent most of our waking hours together. I knew what he was thinking before he said it. He understood me. I feel like I would know if he was dead." Taylor looked down and paused then said softly, "I still hear him calling me all the time. It's so real, I can't ..." And then he stopped as tears just kept washing down his face.

"In my dreams I hear him call you too. He sounds so desperate, so frightened."

Flynn nodded but secretly his heart fell. For these two to be so firm in their denial at this late stage was disconcerting, to say the least. It had been almost seven months and for either Christian to have survived this long with no supplies would take a major miracle from God and an Act of Congress. Neither one was even a remote consideration. So slowly and awkwardly Flynn stood and stumbled inside where he promptly slid to the carpeted floor and leaned his back against the side of the bed. Sawyer tossed him a blanket as well as his clothes. Flynn could see Sawyer had questions but reluctantly chose not to ask them. Good thing, because Flynn had lots of questions too but he didn't have any answers.

He watched through the sliding glass doors as Taylor moved Ana out of his lap and slowly stood. Then he reached down and picked up Ana and held her in his arms. Curiously, the gun remained on the terrace floor. Taylor leaned down and spoke to Ana and then kissed her forehead. Then he walked to the railing with her in his arms and started talking again. Flynn watched in horror. He never should have left them alone. His heart started to race while he wondered if Taylor would grant her wish and just drop over the railing. He stared in shock, paralyzed with fear, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do now but watch and trust Taylor. Then Ana screamed and started pounding her fists against the rugged body guard and Taylor turned away and brought her inside, dropping her gently on the bed and fixing the covers around her. Flynn closed his eyes in relief and tried to calm his racing heart. Once Ana was settled, Taylor slowly slid to the floor opposite Flynn.

Sawyer grabbed the gun off the terrace floor, stuck it in the waistband of his pajamas and locked the terrace door. Then he left to join Ryan in the doorway. Ryan, who was standing in the doorway dress in just a pair of sweat pants muttered softly to Sawyer, "T's lucky the boss is dead or his sorry ass would be laying on the sidewalk in front of Escala."

Without warning Taylor leaped to his feet, yelling "What did you just fucking say? You little motherfucking piece of shit! He is not fucking dead! What did I fucking tell you?" Taylor then slammed his fist into Ryan's face, then grabbed him by the shoulders and just started slamming his head into the wall screaming at him all the while. It was Sawyer who was finally able to pull him away as Ryan just sagged to the floor. Then Taylor just started slamming his fist into the wall, over and over again until Ana came and put her arms around him and he just started to sob into her hair. Ryan stumbled to his feet, wiped the blood from his face with back of his hand, took a long hard look at Taylor and just stood there , shaking his head in disbelief.

Flynn scrambled for his leather jacket and reached for the inside pocket pulling out a rectangular black case. He opened it and knowing all of Christian's security people had EMT training he showed it to Sawyer. "If I do one, can you do the other?" Sawyer nodded yes. "Do Ana. I'll take Taylor." Flynn directed. Quickly he handed Sawyer the pre filled plastic syringe to sedate Ana. Flynn smiled confidently, certain that he could manage Taylor. Ana felt the prick of the needle and her eyes rolled back as she slid unconscious into Sawyers arms. Taylor however was another story. Even with Sawyers help, it took two full syringes of Thorazine to get the struggling Taylor fully sedated. Both Sawyer and Flynn now sported black eyes. Ryan and Sawyer started to carry him to his quarters with Gail, but Flynn requested they leave him on the sofa in the Great Room. Gail was terribly upset. Flynn wanted to talk with her but she just stormed off back to her quarters. Flynn looked down at Taylor helplessly. He thought of Ana and all the pain these two were going through. He sighed heavily. He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. Then he called his wife and explained how critical the situation here was and he wouldn't be returning home anytime soon. He asked her to have all his appointments for the next two days cancelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana woke slowly with a blinding headache and a mouth that felt like it was full of cotton. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand and watched the date and time flash alternately. Today was the day she had been dreading. At midnight Leonard Schneiderman would take over GEH and Ana had agreed not to fight it. In return Schneiderman had agreed to diligently search for Charley Tango and Christian. If he found proof of Christian's death, he would own GEH for the princely sum of one dollar. If he couldn't find proof, he would take over and Ana wouldn't fight. She remembered the day she met with him. It seemed like yesterday. Could it really have been four months ago?

Ana closed her eyes as she recalled everything that happened that day. She had stepped off the elevator with Taylor beside her, one step behind. Sawyer had already exited the elevator and given them the all clear. She had walked crisply to Christian's office, acknowledging Andrea with a curt nod. Ana opened the door to the office slowly, hoping against hope that today would be different; that he would be there, behind his desk waiting for her with a stupid smirk, apologizing for his absence. Disappointment stabbed her broken heart when she saw his chair still empty. It had been three months since Charlie Tango went missing. Three long months without a trace of Christian's helicopter turning up. No wreckage, no body, just the unending pain of having half of her soul torn away. In the beginning there had been all kinds of support. The Grey's stuck by her for weeks as she patiently waited for Christian to be found. People respond to grief in different ways. Grace returned to work in three weeks. Elliot even sooner. As the week eight mark ended, a reluctant Carrick actually brought up the fact that at some point, Christian would have to be declared dead. For Ana, that was a turning point. She withdrew from everyone after that. Everyone except Taylor.

He was the only one who understood. Circumstances had forced her to become more involved in Grey Enterprises than she had ever wanted or felt capable of doing. It didn't matter what she thought; Christian had left her in charge. Most things were delegated to responsible knowledgable employees. Many times all that was needed was her signature. Then there were days like today. Today, some young hotshot billionaire was making a play for a hostile takeover. She was being advised by Christian's people to take the offer and run. Hah! Really, how stupid could someone be to think she would cede control of Christians precious company, something he had worked so hard for, for so many years? Really, how fucking stupid were they?She sat in Christian's chair and slipped her purse into the bottom desk draw. Andrea entered with tea for her and coffee for Taylor. Andrea then went on about the upcoming meeting with Schneiderman. Ana remained silent and finally nodded her acknowledgement. As the door finally closed behind Andrea, she sighed.

She was tired, so very tired. Everything was a struggle. Everything. Even talking took effort. Eating was difficult at best. Swallowing actually painful. With each mouthful of food, she wondered what Christian was eating. Then she'd either barf or choke. Taylor had taken to giving her liquid meal replacements like Ensure. She never finished them, but they both figured some nourishment was better than none. Taylor looked up at the clock on the wall. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded yes, took a sip of tea and stood.

Silently, they made their way to Conference room A. Schneiderman was there with his lawyers, accountants and several obvious security people. GEH people were seated as well. Six lawyers ready to do battle. Ana felt her inexperience had brought GEH to this point. Taylor maintained it was simply grief. Everyone in the company was suffering. Things were being overlooked. Anomalies weren't being spotted. Now Schneiderman had a death grip on GEH. If he called in the loans that he held, he'd own GEH. Ana looked around the room at the various faces. She had only one plan. She had to save GEH, whatever it took. If she failed, than life was over. What would the point be? If Christian magically appeared only to find his life's work gone? He'd be real happy with that. She looked at the faces once again. Schneiderman's group seemed almost giddy. They were very sure of themselves. "Gentlemen. Mr Schneiderman. Before we go any further I wonder if I could have a moment of your time privately, sir. You may bring a security person if you like. I will have Taylor, as always. Schneiderman hesitated a long time before nodding his agreement. Then he turned to his personal security, a man named Dawson and nodded at him. Then he stood and followed Ana and Taylor back to Christian's office. She sat in Christian's chair and looked Schneiderman right in the eye. "Do you mind if we dispense with the niceties?" He simply nodded his agreement. "Very well. I will try to make this brief. I will never give up this company willingly. I may lose it, but I will fight to the death. It will be a bloodbath for both of us. In the end, even if you win, I don't know what will be left. To avoid all that, I want to make you an offer. Find proof that Christian is dead, find his helicopter wreckage or his body and I will give you the company for one dollar. " Schneiderman wasn't expecting that. Ana could tell by the rapid blinking of his eyes that he was startled even though he displayed no other reaction.

"Mrs Grey, surely if your husband's helicopter hadn't been found by now, it is unlikely my people could find it. "

Mr Schneiderman, I believe Christian is alive. I believe in my heart of hearts I would know deep inside if he was dead. I would know!" Her voice trembling with intensity. "I need new eyes, new thoughts, people not overwhelmed with grief who feel they're searching for nothing. Please help me! If you can't find anything in six months, I won't fight the takeover."

Schneiderman stood and walked slowly to the floor to ceiling window. Hands clasped behind his back, he stood silently looking out on the Seattle skyline. Finally, he turned. "Three months. "

"Five." Ana countered.

"Four. That would make seven months of searching. "

"Deal. " Ana said softly, then stood and shook his hand. As she held his hand, she squeezed it and said simply, "Find him Leonard. Please."

"If finding his remains can get me your company for a dollar, you can bet we'll be looking real hard."

Ana smiled weakly and said simply, "Thank you." Then she grabbed her desk with both hands as a wave of dizziness hit her. Taylor was by her side immediately, helping her to sit back in her chair then sending a brief text on his phone. Schneiderman watched the frail woman sit and knew she was nearing her breaking point. She didn't look like she could take much more. He marveled at her loyalty and found himself envious of Grey. Grey might be a ruthless bastard in the business world but his woman was truly in love with him. There was a knock at the door and Andrea entered with a crystal glass full of Ensure.

Ana sighed in disgust. She wanted to take a sip but her hands were trembling. Without a sound Taylor held the glass to her lips and then magically handed her a linen napkin. She looked up at Schneiderman, "My apologies, sir. I have a simple contract right here" she handed it to Schneiderman. He read the very brief contract that said in very clear simple English find Charley Tango and Christian Grey's body and get GEH for a buck. He signed with a flourish and handed it back. Taylor and Dawson witnessed it and Andrea was called to make copies. A final handshake and Schneiderman was on his way. A phone call and GEH in Conference room A were released back to their offices. Another text by Taylor and Ana was leaving, supported by Sawyer on one side and Taylor on the other.

The memory of that day was a bitter pill. If Christian wasn't found by midnight tonight, she would lose GEH. How would she ever survive and, in truth, did she even want to? She stood and opened the medicine cabinet reaching for the bottle of Advil and quickly swallowing two pills with a half a glass of water. She looked in the mirror at the sorry creature who stared back. Black rings under her eyes. Her hair needed brushing , so did her teeth. A hot shower wouldn't go amiss either but that all took energy, energy she just didn't have. Still wearing her beloved's white tee shirt, she decided to head for security and see Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana slowly headed down the hall towards the security office, head bowed and gait a tad unsteady. Ryan and Sawyer were there but not Taylor. Both of them looked like they had been in a bar brawl and avoided her eyes. Not seeing Taylor, she decided to move on. Slowly she made her way to the Great Room. As soon as she entered the room she knew something was off. The giant TV screen had been on and she could see a Breaking News icon at the top of the screen. Just as she entered the room, the tv was turned off.

She looked around and saw Gail and Flynn. Just a few feet in front of her, Taylor was laid out on the couch, his face battered. For a man who showed so little emotion awake, his face in repose was startling. If she didn't know him better, she would swear she saw fear on his face. She walked towards him, ignoring Gail and Flynn. She looked up at the clock, 11:25 am. Flynn had must have sedated him. Ana stood in a daze as memories of last night danced through her head. She let herself slip down to the floor near Taylor. She felt safe near him.

Gail frowned. The elevator pinged. Sawyer walked out to greet whoever was coming. Ana looked to see who it was and was startled to see Welch. Ana started to tremble. Welch didn't come to Escala. He dealt with Taylor. By phone. Why was he here? If he needed to speak with her, he would have called. Ryan came out of Security and stood in the entrance to the Great Room. He looked somber. She flicked her head towards Sawyer but his eyes avoided hers, his face unusually devoid of emotion. Here, at home, Sawyer could always be counted on for a reassuring smile, sometimes only a nod but always some way to let her know things were okay. Well, obviously today, things weren't okay.

Welch entered and looked around at everyone, one at a time. "Looks like you folks had a rough night." Then he walked over to Flynn and asked how much longer Taylor would be out. Flynn assured him he'd be coming to soon and he was welcome to try and wake him. Welch looked at Ana, as she sat on the floor by a Taylor, dressed in the same white tee shirt and panties from last night, then turned his attention to Gail. "Would you be so kind as to assist Mrs Grey with her shower and getting dressed?"

Gail promptly agreed and Ana found herself being led from the room like an errant child. She wanted to protest but it took too much energy. It was simpler to just take Gail's hand and let her lead her away.

Welch then walked over and booted Taylor's ass hard while shouting his name amidst a volley of swear words. Ryan and Sawyer smiled at the bewildered look on Taylor's face as he opened his eyes, tried to sit up, rubbing his ass at the same time. Welch then ordered Taylor go take a shower and return when he was more presentable.

The next thing Ana knew she was standing under a hot shower. She stood under the water unable to move. Something was happening, something to do with Christian. She held on to the grab bar for dear life. Gail was talking to her but Ana couldn't hear the words. Welch was here, in Escala and he knew something. Ryan and Sawyer, they knew too. She felt Gail shampooing her hair and clutched the grab bar tighter. Was this the day she had always feared? Tears mingled with shampoo as she prayed like she never had before. She thought of the Breaking News banner she had seen. She wondered if it was about Christian. If it was, everyone would be happy. They wouldn't be avoiding her eyes. They would be sharing the good news. She felt a sob wrack her body and prayed for God to spare her husband, but God never answered her prayers. Today he sent Welch instead. She dressed in simple black Yoga pants and one of Christian's white button down shirts. She rolled up the sleeves and tied the shirt tails. She was going out to see Welch and find out what everyone else seemed to know.

Gail accompanied her to the Great Room in time to see Welch leading Taylor into the Great Room as well. He was dressed in his work clothes, black suit, black tie but his head was down. He looked defeated. Gail led Ana to Christian's favorite chair and Ana sat with her trembling hands clutched together and her heart racing. Flynn stood on one side of her, Taylor came over and stood on the other. Welch began, "Mrs Grey. There have been developments. "

Ana began to cry. She felt Taylor's big strong hand gently squeeze her shoulder. Welch continued, "Schneiderman's people have located and identified the wreckage from Charley Tango." Ana gasped and collapsed. As Flynn dealt with Ana, Taylor turned on Welch. "You stupid fuck! Why couldn't you just start with he may be alive? Why did you have to say you found the wreckage?"

Welch looked unflustered and explained he would have gotten to that. He then pointed out to Taylor just because there were no bodies in the wreckage doesn't mean he's alive. Seven months is a long time to wander in the wilderness with no food, no weapons, and no roof over your head. Ana came around a few minutes later. There was a wild look in her eye as she pushed Flynn away. She searched for Welch and when she found his eyes she asked, "Did you find Christian?"

"No, M'am. Schneiderman is pulling out all the stops. He had 1000 ATV's on the ground searching for him. There is evidence that he survived the initial crash. It looks like he stayed near the crash site for a while, several weeks at least. Then he decided to walk out. The big screen TV came on and there was a picture of the wreckage. Ana sighed in relief. The chopper was on its side and charred but it wasn't a scrunched up ball if metal. It looked survivable. Next the screen showed a series of rocks forming an arrow to show searchers what direction they had taken. Next on the screen was a map of the area. "As you can see, this is a very remote area. There are a few unused logging roads and a few fire roads but the only actual road with any kind of traffic on it is here, eighty miles away as the crow flies. On foot , with that terrain it will easily double so make that closest road 160 miles away. Mrs Grey, I urge you not to get your hopes up."

Taylor whispered something in her ear. She nodded. He left the room for a moment. When he returned, Welch was still droning on. Taylor knelt and slipped her bare feet into sneakers which he then tied. She stood, Taylor held out his arm and she took it. Taylor nodded at Sawyer and the three walked past Welch and Flynn like they didn't exist. "Flynn, go with them, damn it!" Welch ordered. Then he started yelling at Taylor and Sawyer, threatening to fire them, he was still yelling threats when the doors of the elevator closed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the day as the black Audi SUV bounced along the rutted dirt road. Sawyer glanced in the rear view mirror. Ana was asleep in Taylor's arms, her head on his shoulder. At least she had finally stopped crying. He wondered if Taylor was asleep. Beside him was Flynn. Taylor had already threatened Flynn, telling him to keep his mouth shut or he'd shut it for him. Flynn just sat quietly and never said a word. Suddenly, Sawyer hit a huge pothole and Taylor opened his eyes and glared at him in the rear view mirror. Sawyer turned his attention back to the road. A few minutes later he heard Taylor grunt, "How much further?" "About 5 miles, maybe 15 minutes."

"Let Schneiderman know our eta and that we'll need help with the media. "

"Okay, T. I'm on it."

Taylor closed his eyes again and began preparing himself for different scenarios. His thoughts were interrupted by Sawyer's voice calling, "Five minutes , T"

"Ana, time to wake up. We're almost there."

She lifted her head and looked around and sank back into his shoulder. She knew she had to move but right now Taylor's warmth and strength were hard to give up. She muttered "Okay," but nestled deeper in his shoulder. Usually his gun poked into her making his shoulder a less than comfortable pillow. Puzzled, she patted his shoulder with her palm. Taylor knew just when she realized his gun wasn't there. He schooled his features carefully, successfully blanking out any emotion.

"Taylor, where is your gun?"

Deliberately avoiding her glance, he stared out the window at the lush forest that grew on each side of the road. "Welch took it this morning and placed me on medical leave."

She sat up alertly now. "What the hell does that mean?" Taylor didn't reply. He thought to himself, it means he watched the video from last night and concluded I am crazy as a loon. Then he gently lifted her off his chest and placed her on the seat beside him.

"Taylor, are you serious? Has he lost his mind?"

"Don't worry about it Ana. Let's just take one thing at a time."

"But Taylor," Ana protested.

"Ana, look at my hands." He held them up palms facing outward. "They're trembling and I have no clue why. I get so angry, so easily, all I want to do is punch people."

Flynn listened and wished he could speak with Taylor but for now he had to remain silent.

"Sometimes , sometimes Christian was like that. It will be okay Taylor, whatever happens, whatever we learn. Just, just please don't let me go. As long as you're there, I can manage."

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

The car slowed. There were vehicles and satellite trucks everywhere. A white pick up truck came out of nowhere and led them to Schneiderman's base of operations. Taylor slipped his suit jacket around Ana and gave her his sun glasses.

Sawyer watched in the rear view mirror than stretched his long arm back to Taylor and said simply,"Here, T. Take mine." And handed him his sunglasses.

"Thanks, Luke." It was late in the day, not much sun but he didn't want photos in the press showing the bruise under his eye or the lifeless bloodshot look in his eyes. The car stopped. Luke came around and opened the door for Ana. Taylor slid out behind her. They started walking toward the tent but the media was viscous. They took three steps, heard twelve questions about how and when Christian died and then just lifted Ana off the ground and ran the rest of the way. Flynn followed. One of Schneiderman's suits greeted them and led them the rest of the way. Ana saw Schneiderman right away. There was a crowd of people around him that immediately parted as Taylor and she made their way across the room. She dropped Taylor's hand and took one more step forward. "Leonard," she greeted in a firm voice that defied the trembling her body felt. She felt Taylor's hands dig into her shoulder.

"Mrs Grey." Schneiderman replied with a big grin. "You have remarkable timing. We think we have located your husband and we think he is alive."

Ana gasped. From somewhere a voice called, "Sir, we have video." Schneiderman led her to a small screen and she saw him. Christian. Stumbling down a hill, with two men assisting him to a waiting helicopter. Gaunt, bearded, ragged clothes and long haired but it was Christian. She watched as he was helped inside and the helicopter took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard Schneiderman was the hero of the day. He met with the media on behalf of Mrs Grey and said she would be giving a brief statement as soon as she had met with Christian , who was in the process of being transferred to Legacy Good Samaritan Hospital. Afterwards, Schneiderman took the four of them in his private helicopter directly to the hospital.

Flynn watched Taylor closely as Ana approached Christian's hospital room. She had been told his injuries were minor. He was suffering from exposure, he was dehydrated and had a bad infection in one foot but other that he was fine. Physically, at least. Ana entered the room. She slipped Taylor's jacket off and handed it to him. Taylor stayed back and stood in the doorway. Christian and Ana stared hard at each other without saying a word. Tears fell from their eyes but neither said a word. Slowly Ana approached, her breathing rapid and shallow. Finally, just a few feet away, she paused, unable to believe it was really him. In a trembling voice barely audible and filled with uncertainty, she whispered "Christian?" He held open his arms and managed a horse "Ana!" And then she was there beside him in the bed, clinging to him, crying hysterically. Christian wasn't much better. He held her tight and sobbed into her hair. Taylor saw what he needed to see. He spoke to Sawyer and told him to watch the door and to get Welch to send a team here. Then he turned to go.

"T, where you headed?"

"I'm really tired, Luke. I need to find some place to sack out. I'll see you later." He turned and started walking alone down the long corridor.

Flynn watched the reunion for a moment and then looked for Taylor. He was gone. He asked Sawyer who pointed down the hallway just in time for Flynn to see him disappear into the elevator. Flynn nodded his thanks to Sawyer and started jogging towards the elevator. Once outside he quickly spotted him about a half a block away. Flynn sighed and reluctantly started to jog again. Taylor walked, head down, no destination in mind. All he knew was he didn't want to think. He didn't understand what was going on, why he felt so angry. Nothing made sense. He looked at his feet and simply concentrated on moving one foot after the other. He never noticed when Flynn joined him, only when he grabbed his arm and sharply hauled him back at the same time a taxi's horn blared. He wondered why Flynn was there but it took too much energy to care, too much to listen or to talk. He was done. So he just stood there and stared blankly at Flynn.

"It's okay, Jason. " Flynn offered in a reassuring voice, while flagging down a taxi. Taylor sighed. Thoughts were flitting around his brain too fast for him to keep up with. He was pretty sure Flynn said something but it was just so hard to hear. He shook his head trying to clear it but that didn't help. The next thing he knew, Flynn was guiding him into a taxi. He didn't hear Flynn tell the driver, "The Heathman."

The destination hit Taylor hard. Fuck! Then he thought, it really didn't matter. Why should he give a fuck if they talked about him? Lately, that was all anybody did anyway. Yeah, he knew the staff and security at The Heathman and it might be a little uncomfortable but it sure as hell beat going back to Escala. He looked up at Flynn and said "At least try and get a suite." Flynn nodded.

Flynn obliged. The desk clerk looked over at a Taylor, recognizing him from countless arrangements he had made over the years for Christian, his family and business contacts. The suite was first class. Not primo presidential quality but first class, never the less.

Taylor walked over to the bar refrigerator and took out a cold beer. He held it in the air towards Flynn, "Want one?" Flynn shook his head no. Taylor walked over and dropped down on the comfy couch. He sank back into the soft cushions and took a long swig of beer. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. God, what a fucking mess. As bad as things were, it was only going to get worse. He could deal with the no job and no chance of a future job in the field that he loved so much; it hurt but he could deal with it. It was knowing he would have to face Christian that was killing him. Something about his expression alerted Flynn.

"Jason, talk to me. What are you thinking? It seems very painful."

"You can't fix this, Doc, don't even try. It's unfixable."

"Explain."

"He's been in the hospital, what, three hours?"

Flynn nodded.

"Well, that's long enough for him to notice his security team has been brawling and I am missing. Even if Welch doesn't start telling him things, he'll know something's wrong because of Ana. Ana will be nervous if he starts asking questions and he'll know right away if she's holding back anything. I figure he'll know everything before very much longer."

"What is it that Christian will find out?"

Taylor finished his beer with one long slug. Ignoring Flynn, he let his head drop back into the soft sofa cushions.

"You had a suicide pact with Ana, didn't you ?"

Taylor raised his empty beer bottle to Flynn in congratulations, "You're good, Flynn." Then he stood, walked to the bar and took another beer from the fridge. "Did Welch tell you?"

"No. It was your body language last night. Ana's too."

"Great."

"Taylor, I am sure Christian will understand these were very trying circumstances. You can't let yourself be overwhelmed with guilt."

Taylor laughed bitterly. "You seriously think I would feel guilty about setting her free from the constant pain she was in? I never regretted the decision to help, if it came to that."

"Than what has you feeling so guilty?"

Taylor chugged on his beer and then looked over at Flynn. "What if I told you I slept with his wife almost every night for the last six months?"

Flynn schooled his features trying desperately not to let Taylor know how shocked he was. He'd been expecting something like this but actually hearing it was difficult.

"Well, Jason, that certainly complicates things. Did anyone know you and Ana, uh, that you were sleeping together?"

"Everyone in the house."

"I dare say that made you very popular." Flynn sat back in chair a moment thinking, then leaned forward and asked, "Why?"

Taylor gave a half smile. "I didn't plan on it, it just sorta happened. It's complicated."

Just then Flynn's phone starting going off. Flynn didn't recognize the number and although curious, ignored the call. No sooner did the ringing stop when it started again.

Taylor nodded at the phone, "You'd better take that." he advised.

Flynn answered the phone with a simple "Dr Flynn speaking." His face immediately paled and then he replied to the caller, "I see. Yes, I'll let him know." He put the phone down and looked at Taylor, "I think that may have been Sawyer. He said to tell you a team is coming for you and it's not in house. You have 5 minutes tops."

"I'm not running. I'm tired. I just want it all to be over. You should leave Doc. No point in borrowing trouble."

"No, Jason. I'll stay. "

"Doc, you're not getting it. You know Christian. You know how jealous and possessive he is. You know how betrayed he has to be feeling. He isn't going to believe Ana when she tries to explain nothing ever happened. He's just going to get angrier. The boss knows a lot of people and they're not all nice. If this isn't in house, you really need to go."

"Wait - what do you mean nothing ever happened?"

"I slept with her, yes, but it was just so she could sleep. She wouldn't let anyone help her. You tried, everyone tried. I put a camera in the room and one night I saw her sitting on the side of her bed, holding the gun. We made a deal. We did the suicide pact and I agreed to sleep with her. She'd make me wear his cologne and she would pretend i was Christian. But no kissing or nothing. I would just hold her till she slept. Look, Flynn, we've got no time, you have to go. Now!"

"No." replied Flynn. Then he walked over to the closet and reached inside his jacket pulling out the same plastic box of pre filled syringes he used the other night. I am going to put you out Jason. Haldol this time. It will keep you out longer. They won't hurt you if you're unconscious. I 'll explain to them what really happened."

Taylor laughed. "Go ahead, Doc. It won't change anything, just delay the inevitable. Let me stand up."

As he stood, he swung his arm and sent the lamp flying. "You need to trash the room a little. And one more thing," then he lunged for Flynn, tearing his shirt, tapping him hard enough with his fist to cut his lip and make his nose bleed. Then he placed his hands around Flynn's neck and squeezed hard, hoping for some quick bruises. A panicked Flynn didn't hesitate to jab his bicep with the sedative.

"Look good-d-d" Taylor muttered before he sank unconscious to the floor. Quickly , Flynn went around, messing the room up some more.

He was standing over Taylor, looking around admiring his handiwork when the door crashed open and three men in masks entered. Two men picked up Taylor and left without a word. The third looked at him, pulled out a gun and said , You need to come with us, quietly. "

Flynn nodded, took one last look around the room and headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 7

Flynn calmly stepped off the freight elevator. At least he gave the outward appearance of being calm. Inside he was wondering if he would ever be allowed to even walk away from this nightmare alive. They walked down a hall and through a padlocked door. Then they entered a big open area. There were no windows. On the floor against a cinder block wall was Taylor. Slumped, still unconscious, hands cuffed. Then Flynn noticed the blood trickling from Taylor's lip. Outraged, he shouted at them, "You hit him while he's out? How dare you strike him when he's unconscious. What kind of animals are you ?" The three men broke out laughing, then shoved Flynn in a chair and quickly cuffed his hand behind him and then cuffing those cuffs to his ankles. His muscles screamed in protest but there was nothing he could do. The guy who had taken Flynn out came over to him and asked how long Taylor would be out. Flynn said 6-8 hours. The man cursed savagely and then walked over to Taylor and savagely kicked his ribs." Flynn gasped in horror. This was disgusting and barbaric. He heard the freight elevator somewhere behind him. The sound of the gate opening was unmistakable. No one came into the big open area where Taylor and he were being held. Flynn eventually closed his eyes and waited wearily. Ana woke up in the dark. The floor beneath her was cold, hard and dirty. She slowly sat up, trying to see in the dark and ears cocked to hear the slightest sound. After a while, she was sure she was alone. She stood and abruptly realized her shoes were gone. She could just make out the door from the crack of light around it. She approached it nervously. After listening for an eternity, she felt for the door knob and twisted it ever do gently. She needn't have bothered. It was locked. What was Christian up to? She was sure he would never hurt her or allow anyone else to hurt her, but then why the hell was she here? As confident as she was that Christian would never allow anyone to hurt her, she was unsure just how far he would go when it came to Taylor. If he truly believed Taylor seduced her and had an intimate relationship with her, his sense of betrayal and need for control could easily drive him over the edge. As it was right now, if he were sitting across from her and she told him the truth about everything he probably wouldn't believe a word she said. He was caught up in all his fucked up fifty shades. He would be cold and uncaring and thinking only of vengence. He would be untouchable, unreachable, impassive and decisive. How the hell was she going to melt that block of ice and find her Christian? 


	7. Chapter 8

A/N. I am having formatting issues which I will try to resolve. My apology.I'm not much for authors notes or explaining a story. Nevertheless, for those who have asked, yes, Christian was flying alone. In my version, Ros wasn't there. No, Taylor and Ana did not have a sexual relationship, but he did sleep with her.

Flynn's head sagged on his chest. He was cold, his muscles painfully cramped and he needed to urinate. It had been quiet, very quiet for several hours. There was no one else in this large open area except Taylor and he was still out for the count. As near as he could see there were no windows, at least not on the wall facing him. There were stacks of chairs and piles of flattened cardboard but mostly there was a whole lot of nothing. His spirits sagged as he thought of Rhian and the boys.

Quickly realizing that would get him nowhere, he changed his focus to Christian. How far would Christian go to seek revenge? If only he could see him and speak with him, he might be able to show him that this behavior was unacceptable. Maybe. He heard footsteps then and the three goons were back. One grabbed Flynn by the hair and jerked hid head up."You said 6-8 hours. Why isn't he awake?"

Flynn shrugged. "Everyone is different."

"Fine! Paulie! Wake that fucker up, now!"

Paulie gave an evil grin and said, "Sure thing, boss." Then he ran out of the room. Five minutes later he returned with a bucket of water.

Flynn winced at the rattling sound of ice cubes crashing into each other. Then, as he stood over Taylors body, he dumped the bucket of ice cold water all over him. Then added a harsh boot to his ribs as an afterthought. Taylor woke in a hurry, confused, with pain everywhere. His head was pounding, his jaw ached. His lip was bleeding and he needed to take a piss. Fuck! He managed to sweep the room with his eyes and nearly lost it when he saw Flynn.

Unless he was very much mistaken, Paulies boss was Tony Fanelli, nicknamed The Undertaker and it wasnt for his wrestling moves. Fanelli was on the phone. Taylor wondered idly if he were speaking with Grey. His body language, when he nodded his hesd, it seemed somewhat deferential. Suddenly he felt Paulie haul him up to a standing position and then slam him into the cinderblock wall. He saw stars for a moment and everything spun. Paulie was screaming at him and shoved him into a chair. It was hard to think but then Taylor remembered. "I need to take a leak " Paulie looked hesitant at first. Then kicked the empty bucket over. Taylor rolled his eyes. "I'm fucking cuffed, Paulie. Can you undo one hand at least." Paulie pulled out his gun. "Okay, but make one wrong move and its over. Capisce?" Taylor silently nodded and then asked about Flynn and he probably needed to go too. Seated directly opposite Taylor now, Flynn nodded with a small grin. Once Paulie had Taylor recuffed and secure, he undid Flynn and allowed him to use the bucket as well. As positive things go,it wasn't much, but it sure beat sitting in your own piss.


	8. Chapter 9

Taylor sat in shock as he watched the bitch prance in on Grey's arm. He was limping and skinny as shit. He looked around for Sawyer or Ryan but they were alone. Fuck. Fanelli was off the phone and warning the shithead named Paulie to keep his gun on me and stay alert.

Taylor didn't want to look at Grey, he didn't want to see what the months of surviving alone in the wild had done to him. Yet, to be honest, what he really didn't want to see was the look of betrayal and the pain of that betrayal in his eyes. So, like a coward, he kept his head down and stared at the floor.

"Look at me, you motherfucker!"

Slowly Taylor raised his head. Grey came closer, his anger radiating outward in waves.

"So, Jason, how was she? Did you like fucking her? How many times have you fucked her, Taylor? Answer me, you fuck."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" He asked, knowing it sounded stupid but hoping it might resonate with the old Christian Grey.

Grey snorted in disgust and leaned in closer, "Did you sleep with her?" He asked harshly.

"Yes!" Taylor replied defiantly, "To keep her alive, I slept with her, but that's all we did. Sleep!"

"How fucking stupid do you think I am?" Grey yelled and then ordered Paulie "Stand him up." The goon known as Paulie went behind Taylor and grabbing him under his arm pits, jerked him to his feet. Taylor closed his eyes and braced for the blow. It was a sharp, hard blow to his gut. Taylor moaned as his body sagged and knew he'd be pissing blood if he lived long enough to take another leak.

"No! Stop! What are you doing, Christian?!" Ana cried out desperately, while a third man dragged her unwillingly into the room. Taylor looked, unable to believe his eyes, knowing if he thought he was fucked before, he was fucked even more now. He looked at Grey, his body language told the story. Grey was overwhelmed and confused. Then, Taylor glanced at Elena. Fuck. Anyone who thought the devil was a guy had never met Elena Lincoln. She was evil personified. How the boss could even think of looking at her when he had Ana was unfathomable.

As Ana passed close to Christian, she let her body go lax and fell to her knees. She looked up at him and begged with tears in her eyes, "Don't do this, Christian. Don't listen to her. You'll hate yourself. Just let us go. Please, Christian. At least let Flynn go. Nothing happened. Let Taylor go. He didn't do anything. He just kept me alive. "

Grey stood over her, weak, tired and confused. She sounded so believable, yet she readily admitted to sleeping with Taylor. What was he missing? Something didn't make sense. All of a sudden, Elena screeched, "Bring her now!" The goon dragged Ana over near Taylor. Elena followed. Ana held her head up proudly as she glared defiantly at Elena. Elena never blinked, just snarled and bitch slapped her as hard as she could. Ana sagged as blood started pouring from her nose, but the defiant look on her face never left.

"Elena! That's enough!"

"Shut up, Christian. I haven't even started yet."

"No! This isn't the answer. I should never have listened to you ." He looked over at Fanelli. And said simply, "Release them."

Suddenly, Elena's arm shot up, holding a revolver. "Tsk,tsk, you are so predictable, darling, but no matter. I thought we cold enjoy some playtime first, but I see that's not the case. Looking at Fanelli, she said. "Take her to Isaach."

"What about them?" asked Fanelli.

"All in good time, Mr Fanelli. All in good time." Then she turned toward Christian and

continued, "Christian, darling, I need your signature. "

"Elena, what is going on?"

"Shut up, Christian and just sign this " she handed him a folded piece of white parchment paper. He took it and started to read. The words "Last Will and Testament" made everything very clear. Jesus, what had he done.

"Sign it!" She commanded furiously.

"Sign it or what? You're going to kill me? Well, you will anyway. Why should I sign?"

The gun in her hand blasted and Flynn screamed in pain. Taylor yelled out, "Don't sign it." And the gun bucked again and Taylor slid to the floor. Christian reached out for the pen and scribbled his signature. Elena grabbed the Will, and shook her head sadly. "Too bad, darling. We could have had such fun. Don't worry. I'll teach that gold digging whore a lesson. I am sure life in my dungeon will teach that bitch some respect. In fact, you can count on it. " Then she gave an evil laugh and her heels started clicking across the floor as she left, stopping briefly by Fanelli and warning him not to screw it up or he'd never see his cut.

Paulie looked at Fanelli, "How are we going to handle this, boss?"


	9. Chapter 10

Isaac entered the room quietly and headed directly for Ana. He pulled her to her feet, but she struggled. She screamed and cursed and finally succeeded in raking her nails across Isaac's face. She tried desperately to gouge his eyes only to suddenly feel herself being lifted in the air in a choke hold. She never felt Isaac's fist slam into the side of her head knocking her unconscious.

"Welch!" Sawyer whispered harshly.

"Report!"

"Where the fuck is the back up?! I've got shots fired. Everyone is in that fucking building. Ana, Grey, and Taylor. Fucking John Flynn is there too. Elena Lincoln is here with fucking Isaac, not to mention Fanelli and his two goons."

"Back up is two minutes away. "

"Not good enough, Welch! I managed to get a tracker on her car, though. Oh shit! Elena and Isaac are leaving and he's carrying Ana over his shoulder. He's putting her into the trunk. I think she's unconscious. "

"As soon as they leave, enter the building." Welch ordered tersely.

"We'll be right on your heels ."

"But, Ana..."

"Sawyer, they are taking her away alive. Grey, Taylor and Flynn may not be so lucky. Get in there! There's no time to waste."

"Yes sir."

Inside the building. Fanelli ordered his men to bring Christian and Taylor upstairs to the main level. They could come back for Flynn later. Fanelli kept a gun pointed at Christian's forehead while his goons dragged a wounded but uncooperative Taylor to the freight elevator.

Upstairs, Sawyer heard the groan of the freight elevator. He looked around in a frenzy for somewhere to hide and then saw the perfect spot. If he could get there in time. There was a cat walk near the ceiling, probably with offices off of it. It gave a perfect view of the large open area below it. He ran to the door next to the elevator, assuming it was the stairs, but the door was locked. He heard the elevator stop and knew time was running out. Then he spotted the narrow metal ladder that accessed the cat walk. He ran over to it and started scrambling up as fast as possible. Then, he vaulted over wall that protected the cat walk and pulled out his phone. He texted Welch, warning that elevator was in motion and not to enter yet.

The elevator doors opened. Fanelli led Christian into another large room, like the one below. Behind him, Paulie and company dragged a badly beaten Taylor still bleeding from the gunshot wound to his shoulder.

Fanelli lined the two men up. Then he smiled at Christian, "What you do you say, Grey? You want to shoot the motherfucker or shall I?"

"You can't just shoot him, he's cuffed!"

"I'll take that as a no. The cuffs bother you? They just make my job easier." He lifted his gun and said "Step away, guys" then just as he was going to press the trigger, Sawyer leaned over the railing and blew his brains out. Paulie and company looked all around for the shooter. They never looked up. Sawyer fired two more kill shots and watched Paulie and company go down. He texted Welch an all clear and hopped over the catwalk and scrambled back down the ladder heading straight for Taylor.

Welch charged in with his weapon drawn and headed for Taylor as well. Christian stood all alone, ignored by everyone. Well, Welch did ask if he was injured. His security team that he paid a small fortune to were ignoring him as if he didn't exist. Fuck that!

"Welch!" He commanded loudly. Welch, who was crouched in front of Taylor, removing the cuffs and trying to determine the extent of his injuries looked up once and ignored him again.

Furious, Grey strode over to him,"What the hell is with you Welch?"

"Not now, Grey. "

"Fuck you, Welch, why not now?"

Welch, who was busy applying direct pressure to Taylor's gunshot wound, heard Taylor moan loudly in pain and looked at Sawyer. "Get him the fuck out of here before I fucking shoot his ass."

Sawyer finished pulling his belt off and gave it to Welch who proceded to use it to apply pressure to the wound. "Come on, Mr Grey, let's go outside. "

Outside. The building, Grey was amazed at what he saw. Cars kept pulling up, unloading men with weapons. Then a moving van pulled up, double parked, and a team of medical professions ran into the building, carrying all types of medical equipment and two gurneys. Suddenly, he felt alarmed. How bad was Taylor hurt? And what about Flynn? He hadn't even asked about him yet. He looked at Sawyer and asked curiously,"Where did all these people come from?"

Sawyer looked at Grey and said simply, "Taylor has a lot of friends. When he needed help, his friends were there. "

"You mean this isn't my security team?"

Sawyer laughed bitterly, "Grey, you fired us all yesterday, remember? Then you chose Fanelli to protect you while you dealt with Taylor. Remember?"

"But, but Elena said,"

"Fuck Elena. I don't even want to hear what the bitch said. How the fuck can you even bring it up?"

"I can't help it. She was my friend for so long. My only friend. I trusted her."

"You trusted her but you couldn't trust Ana or Taylor?" Luke asked, his voice tinged with sarcasm, looking away with disgust. Grey reached for Sawyers arm, "What really happened Luke?"

Just then, one of Welch's men approached, letting Luke know Welch needed him. Sawyer left a troubled Grey outside and headed for Welch. He was standing over Taylor who was laying in a gurney bare chested with a huge bandage wrapped around his shoulder. T kept trying to get up only to have Welch push him back down. "T!" Sawyer greeted him affectionately, grasping his hand and wrist with both hands.

"Where's Ana?" a very pale Taylor asked, and using Lukes grip on his arm, hauled himself up to a sitting position.

"Damn it, Taylor, you need surgery. Can't you just lay down?" grumbled Welch.

"No surgery until Ana is safe, Welch. I told you that. As soon as that bag of blood is empty, I am out of here." Then he looked at Sawyer, "Welch said you put a tracker on her car?" Sawyer smiled and nodded. He pulled his phone out of his jacket, pressed a few buttons and watched as the screen lit up, then handed it to Taylor. Taylor stared at it in horror, as Welch leaned over to see the screen. Welch looked from one man to the other, "She's headed home?" He asked. Taylor sighed, "No, Welch. She's taking Ana to her dungeon." Taylor cursed viciously, then said simply, "We need Grey. We will never find the dungeon without him. Fuck! Get him, Luke."


	10. Chapter 11

Welch sat behind the wheel of the black SUV, staring at Taylor's men and Grey returning from Elena Lincolns home with its impressive black wrought iron gate. Behind him was Taylor, struggling to look normal but fading fast. Welch knew he would lose consciousness soon and if he wasn't in surgery within the next hour, odds were he wouldn't make it.

"Taylor, where else might she go?" asked Welch.

Taylor watched guys from the second SUV open the gate and guide Grey back into the other SUV. It was becoming harder to concentrate. He could feel his heart racing, trying desperately to make up for the blood loss. His time to help was running out. He forced himself to concentrate, to think, to remember some of the stunts Elena had pulled in the past. "You know her, Welch. She thinks she can get away with anything. If she's not home, she'll be in the last place we would expect to find her "

"Which is?"

Taylor hesitated,"I don't know. I'm not sure. Maybe Escala, or Grey House?"

"Escala?"asked Welch in disbelief.

"Jeeze, T! You're right!" Sawyer burst out excitedly. "No one would ever look for her in Escala. Plus she knows Grey fired all his staff. She'll expect the place to be empty with no security at all. Hell, she'd use his playroom in a heartbeat and then just leave her body there and blame Grey. She'd probably has a plan to kill Grey and have them both be found together dead. For her, its a win-win situation."

Taylor smiled weakly, sure now he was right. His body sagged in relief as he slumped up against Sawyer. Luke met Welch's eyes in the rear-view mirror and just nodded. Three minutes later a helicopter landed in the middle of the road. Taylor didn't protest as he was transferred to a stretcher, He just grasped Luke's arm as hard as he could, and bit out,"Keep her safe, Luke, don't leave her side."

Luke met his eyes and felt his own begin to water. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, wondering if they had pushed the envelope too hard, wondering if he would ever see Taylor again. He nodded hard, not daring to speak as his hand fell off Luke's arm and they carried him away.

Once Taylor was air-lifted out, Welch led the strike team to Escala. Luke brought up the security system, making sure every camera was live. Then he called them up one by one. Ana was in the playroom, shackled to the cross naked, but still unconscious. It appeared Elena was waiting for her to come around. Isaac was in the playroom but Elena wasn't.

Welch and Sawyer decided to let Grey go up alone. Everyone else would use the freight elevator. Grey was still a far cry from the man he was before the accident. He was a very confused shadow of himself. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ana except he didn't want her to suffer under elena. He was determined to draw Elena's attention. Ana would never survive Elena's punishments. Sawyer would shadow him and be ready to terminate her at the first threat. All he had to do was get out into the open. Sawyer would shadow him and be ready to terminate her at first threat. Grey started yelling. He wanted Elena to reveal herself. He started throwing things, glasses,bottles, lamps, anything he could pick up, he heaved. Suddenly, she was there.

Elena walked out of the master bedroom, dressed in her black leather Dom outfit. She held a gun in one hand. "Christian. Control yourself. Assume the position."

"Fuck you! Get the hell out of my house."

"Darling, you really must control your temper. How about if we go visit your cheating girlfriend. My dear Isaac has been preparing her for me." She didn't point the gun at him, but she didn't put it away either.

Sawyer watched carefully, keeping his distance but growing concerned. Grey was still a wild card. he couldn't let them enter the playroom. Silently, he texted Welch to keep camera 2 live and recording. Welch was waiting near the kitchen with a small team. Sawyer watched Grey stumble up the stairs, holding his head and grabbing his hair. He shook his head sadly to see the confusion and uncertainty on his face every time he looked back at Elena. Just as Grey finally reached the top of the stairs, Sawyer stepped out in clear view and called out loudly, "Elena!" She immediately turned around and aimed her gun at Sawyer. Without hesitating, Sawyer fired twice at her head, hitting her both times.

Grey fell to his knees and began to sob, calling her name over and over. Welch ran out and joined sawyer on the stairs, both men ignoring Grey and the crumpled bloody body that once was Elena Lincoln. They had one job left; get Ana out of the playroom alive. Fortunately, the playroom was soundproof. Isaac would have no idea that anything was wrong.

"Luke, you've done enough. Let me get Ryan..."

"No! We finish it now, you and me. Pull up camera 99."

Welch pulled it up on his phone and together they saw Ana, naked, hanging from the cross, still unconscious but with several lash marks decorating her body. Isaac was busy trying to choose between a studded whip and a cane. He had a whip in one hand but no gun.

Sawyers nostrils flared in anger. "I'm going in. No way that bastard lives. "

"He'll disarm you with the whip." warned Welch.

Luke gave Welch a grim smile and growled, "Let him."

Luke turned the doorknob and stepped into the playroom with his gun drawn. Isaac looked up and suddenly the sound of the whip was crackling in the air and then the leather cord was wrapping around his hand in a very painful manner. The gun dropped to the floor. Sawyer grabbed the whip and started pulling Isaac to him, but Isaac had other plans. He grabbed another whip and sent it wrapping around Sawyer's neck. Luke grabbed at the braided leather cord but he was too late. His airway was already shut off. With eyes bulging he pulled Isaac to him. Isaac may have been a submissive, but he was very strong physically, quite powerful. Together they struggled. Welch watched in vain. He finally opened the door and raised his gun only to see Luke grab the sides of Isaac's head and twist it violently. Welch knew from the sound alone that it was over. Isaac slid to the floor and Luke sagged against the wall, unwrapping the whip from around his neck and taking deep breaths.

"You okay?"

Luke nodded yes, still taking in long harsh breaths.

"Okay. How about you catch your breath and I'll get Ana down."

"No!" Luke stood straight up, looked Welch in the eye and repeated, "No!" He walked to bed, pulled up the red satin sheet and holding it in front of her, he asked Welch to undo her restraints. Once free, she collapsed into the sheet and Luke's embrace. Ever so gently he swung her up into his arms and started for the stairs. Grey was still prostate with grief as Sawyer made his way past him. Sawyer shook his head in disbelief and muttered a vile curse.

Welch sighed in frustration as he heard Sawyer curse. He watched Grey cry over Elena's body and knew this was a cluster fuck of epic proportions. Downstairs he arranged for Elena's body to be moved and Grey to be sedated and transferred to the very private clinic where Taylor and Flynn were taken.


	11. Chapter 12

Flynn sat in the hospital bed and watched fluids from an IV bag drip into his uninjured arm. He didn't know where he was, certainly not in any known Seattle hospital, but the level of care and the medical equipment available was second to none. He had been allowed to call home but was asked not to reveal what was going on. He decided on telling his wife that he had an ongoing emergency with Christian and not to wait up. He would call her again when he had more info. Talking with his wife settled him. The sound of her voice soothed him.

He wondered where Grey was now and if he was alive. Then he thought of Taylor and wondered the same thing. There were four beds in this room and three were filled. The other two men were unconscious. Flynn didn't know them but wondered if they worked for Grey. Flynn looked at his watch surprised no one had removed it.

The door opened and an orderly came in and moved out Flynn's two roommates. Then Welch came in supporting, a bedraggled, confused Grey, who appeared to be in deep shock.

"Christian!" Flynn called.

Grey turned around, suddenly recognizing him, "John! She's dead. Sawyer shot her in the head. Her brains were all over the floor. She's dead, John. She's dead. What am I going to do? She's dead, John. Sawyer shot her in the head. Her brains were all over the floor. She's dead, John. She's dead. What am I going to do?"

"Christian, you need to rest. We can talk after you've slept, okay?"

"You'll still be here John?"

"Yes, Christian, I will still be here. Now lay down and rest."

"I am afraid I will dream about her."

"Don't worry, Christian. Tonight you won't have any dreams. "

A nurse came in and helped Welch to get him undressed and into bed. She injected a heavy dose of ativan into his arm, all the while speaking in a soft soothing voice. Christian never objected. Moments later he was asleep.

Welch came over and sat down beside Flynn's bed and sighed heavily. "Its been a rough couple of days, Dr Flynn. "

"It certainly has. May I ask who Christian was referring to?"

Welch sighed wearily again before answering, "Fucking Elena Lincoln."

Flynn's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know, Doc, I know. The same bitch that made him sign a new will. The same bitch that was forcing him upstairs to the playroom at gunpoint. The same bitch that planned to kill him and Ana and make it look like murder-suicide. He hadn't even asked about Ana, or Taylor or even his family. Apparently, the first and only person he called was Elena.

"How is Ana?"

"You saw the blow to her head that Isaac gave her. Well, when he tossed her in the trunk of Elena's car, her head landed hard on a tire iron. The people here are very experienced and very discreet, but they don't do brain surgery. She's been transferred to University of Washington hospital and is undergoing surgery as we speak. She has serious brain swelling as well as some hemorrhaging. The doctor I spoke with was not optimistic.

"My god! This is unbelievable!"

"Not to mention Luke Sawyer is almost a complete basket case over Ana. He was forced to use his weapon five times today. Taking five lives in such a short period of time is going to catch up to him and right now he has no support. I have people with him, don't get me wrong. Ryan and Reynolds are there with him but he's just withdrawing. I made him give me his weapon and I thought he would slug me. I'm worried about him, real worried.

"I wish I could speak with him. "

"You may get your wish yet, Doc, but right now we're trying to keep some distance between Luke and Grey. There's a lot of bad feelings on both sides. "

"I see. How is Taylor?"

Welch smiled. "Finally, something positive. It was close, he flat-lined in the chopper once and once again in surgery. He's going to be fine. Of course, I'm not sure what is going to happen when he finds out about Ana "

"She seems to be the lynch-pin for almost everyone. "

"I'm having Escala cleaned up right now. We should be able to get Grey there first thing in the morning. Maybe you can get him to agree to see his family. They are driving me crazy, not that I blame them. "

"Do you know the reason behind the estrangement?"

They had him declared dead. They gave up on him. He is not ready to forgive them. "

"I see. He feels abandoned once again. "Flynn sighed, "You're right, Welch. We certainly have our work cut out for us. "


	12. Chapter 13

A/N

Thank you for the kind comments and enthusiasm. I appreciate it.

Welch left Flynn and Grey feeling oddly better. He had two tasks left to do. He nodded to the two armed men guarding the front entrance. Outside, he swept the area with his eyes and headed for his car that was in a fenced in lot with security at the gate as well as on patrol. At least he didn't have to worry about a bomb. He reached his car and got in. Then he pulled out his cell and called Gail Jones. Somehow, everything needed to get back to the way it was. Maybe Gail could be a catalyst.

"Mrs. Jones? It's Welch."

Gail stared down at her phone as her hands both trembled. She could see from the caller ID that it was Welch. Hearing him reconfirm it just made her heart beat faster. Thoughts raced through her mind, as she tried to figure out why he would call her. She prayed silently, 'Please, please, don't let it be Jason.'

"Mrs. Jones?" He asked again, seeking her attention.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?"

Welch frowned at the formality in her voice. Fuck! This was not going well and he hadn't even started yet.

"There is a lot going on here, Gail. We could really use you at Escala. Mr. Grey is still not himself. Elena Lincoln is dead. Ana is in a coma and her future appears bleak. The verbal termination orders issued by Mr. Grey have been countermanded and all personnel returning to duty will be compensated for their inconvenience."

Gail listened and wondered if she should ask about Taylor and Sawyer. Instead, she found herself asking how Mrs Lincoln died.

"Sawyer shot her in self defense. Grey was there. It was a head shot and messy, but don't worry, I had a clean up crew come in and everything has been restored."

"She died at Escape?" Gail asked, bed horror at the thought obvious.

"I'm afraid so, M'me. "

"That's terrible. How is Luke?"

Welch hesitated before answering. "Luke is okay but he needs to stand down. He doesn't want to leave Ana's side. He promised Taylor he would keep her safe and he's having trouble accepting the severity of her injuries "

"Welch, where is Taylor?"

"For security reasons, I can't tell you where Taylor is. He was shot and seriously injured." Welch heard Gail gasp and wished he hadn't. There wasn't any easy way to do this, so he just plunged ahead. "He almost died, but he managed to make it through the surgery. He's going to be fine. I really can't tell you anything else, Gail, except we need you. Please, can you come back to Escala?"

Gail never hesitated. " I'll be there as soon as I can."

Welch smiled and relaxed ever so slightly. Now, for problem number two.

Luke stood outside the neural ICU in the University of Washington MEDICAL Center. Inside Ana laid on a bed with tubes and drains and IV's seemingly everywhere. She was on a respirator. Her head was bandaged and her glorious hair completely gone. He wished he didn't have to be here and see her like this. He was a coward. He didn't want to be here if she died. No, he wasn't going to think like that. Ana was a fighter. Reality smirked at him. Ana was a fighter. Past tense. Without Grey, she was lost. He sighed, feeling the effects of exhaustion. His eyes burned, his face was flushed, his insides were slowly dissolving from all the black coffee. His back ached and his feet were killing him. He had heard nothing about Taylor and Reynolds and Ryan were both keeping their distance. Not for the first time, Luke found himself wondering why he was there. Standing outside an ICU in a major hospital, thinking about a woman that he was virtually invisible too. None of them were being paid, so why were they all here? Why was he here? What was so special about Ana that everyone was willing to die for her?

Luke thought he must have spaced out for a bit because the next thing he knew Welch was in his face, commanding him to "Follow me."

Luke followed Welch into the elevator and out of the hospital. When he saw Welch was leading him to a black SUV, Luke stopped and said, "No, Welch."and turned to return to the hospital.

"Luke! Wait!"

Sawyer kept walking and called back, "I don't work for Grey any more. Leave me alone. "

Welch grabbed Luke's arm but quickly dropped it when Luke glared at him. "Please, we need to talk. You need a good meal and a decent nights sleep. Let's go to Escala and talk. I can have some dinner delivered. I know you're worried about Ana, but she's not going anywhere. Ryan and Reynolds can cover her. I need you in Escala. "

"Is Grey there?"

"Not yet, but I won't lie to you. I want to have him there tomorrow afternoon with Flynn. Gail will be there as well. Come on, Luke, think about it. A nice rare steak, a cold beer, a hot shower and your own bed to sack out in; seriously, does it get any better than that?"

Luke gave in and grinned, "Okay. I give."


	13. Chapter 14

The steak was great, the beer was cold and the shower was hot and long. Luke had worried he might ,have trouble falling asleep, but it never happened. In the morning he started for the security office until the smell of bacon and fresh biscuits hit his nose. Quickly he detoured to the kitchen where he walked up behind Gail and gave her a big hug.

Welch was already there, chowing down on pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Gail smiled and nudged him to sit. She set a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee in front of him, followed by a platter of fresh baked biscuits centered between Welch and himself. Then she placed a dish of pancakes bacon and scrambled egg directly in front of him.

The two men devoured all the biscuits as well as everything on their plates. Their hunger satisfied, they got refills on their coffee and headed for the security office. Welch sat behind Taylor's desk. Luke sat at his desk but turned his chair around to face Welch. Welch looked concerned. Finally, he said simply, "Taylor called me. He thinks this isn't over. He doesn't believe Elena could have arranged everything so quickly. He doesn't think Fanelli would ever have dealt with her. He said he woke up in the middle of the night and thought about everything. He said he feels like he's missing something but he doesn't know what it is. He also said his gut tells him its not over."

"So last night was just a lull; this shit storm isn't over? Is that what he's saying?"

"Exactly. I'm inclined to agree. But who could arrange that with just a couple of hours notice?"

"Are Flynn and Grey still at the Moving Company?"

"Yes. They are willing to keep Taylor for another day or so to make sure the surgery was successful and there's no complications like blood clots, but we need to get Grey and Flynn this afternoon. "

"Flynn is really good with Christian. Let's hope he can work some magic with him. I never thought I'd be wishing for Grey to start ordering me around again, but I almost miss it. "

Welch shook his head in disbelief, "I am going to remind you you said that."

Luke shrugged, "It will probably come back to bite me, but he was never confused. He gave orders and you followed them. Life was simple. "

At the Moving Company, both Flynn and Grey had a rough night. First Grey had a nightmare about Elena's death. They had a long talk about Christian's relationship with Elena. Flynn pointed out the maternal aspects of the relationship. Christian did not appreciate it and denied that he ever looked at Elena as a mother figure. He was adamant. "Flynn, she was just someone I fucked. I never thought of her as a mother."

"Christian, when you were rescued, who was the first person you called?"

"Elena."

"Why not Grace?"

"I knew someone would notify Grace but I didn't think anyone would let Elena know I was safe. I didn't want her to worry."

"Why didn't you call Ana?"

"I didn't think I needed to. "

"You didn't think Ana would worry?"

"Its been seven months, Flynn. I figured she had moved on . Turns out I was right. "

"You think she and Taylor had a fling?"

"Why not? I was declared dead, wasn't I?"

"Did you ever see any sign that Taylor was attracted to her?"

"I don't want to talk about fucking Taylor. "

"Christian, I have talked with both Ana and Taylor. Right up until the night before you were found, they both were still insisting you were alive. To be perfectly honest, they were each so certain of it, I was concerned they were becoming delusional. Ana said repeatedly, she would know if you died. She had dreams where she heard you calling Taylor's name. He had similar dreams. I would really like it if we could have a sit down session with you and Taylor. You both need to clear up the assumptions and misconceptions between you."

"Fuck, Flynn, don't you get it? He slept with Ana, every fucking night for months. He admits it. "

"How does that make you feel, Christian?

"I want to fucking kill the two of them."

"Its not like she was your wife. You only knew each other 3-4 weeks."

" She said she loved me." Christian replied in a heartbroken voice.

"Did you love her?" Flynn asked gently.

"Don't be ridiculous, John. How could I love someone? I am not capable of love."

"In your own words, Christian, don't be ridiculous. Of course you are capable of love. From everything I know and what you have told me in previous sessions, I believe you loved Ana just as much, if not more than she loved you. You had an extremely active sex life with Ana. Did that concern you while you were away, to use your euphemism?"

"I understand why she turned to Taylor. I don't want to talk about it anymore. "

"Okay, Christian. Why don't we try to get back to sleep. "

About an hour later, Christian woke up from a second nightmare. This time Flynn was calling his name and when he opened his eyes and saw Flynn, he burst into sobs. Flynn held him, careful not to touch him anywhere in the no-go zone. It turned out the second nightmare was a repeat of the first, only this time it featured Ana ordering him up the stairs at gunpoint and Ana being shot in the head. Christian found seeing Ana's skull shattered much more difficult than seeing Elena suffer the same death. When Grey asked Flynn what it meant, Flynn responded, "That is something I want you to think about. Okay, Christian? Now try and go back to sleep. If you can't sleep, than think about what we have talked about."

I


	14. Chapter 15

It was Christian Grey's third day back in civilization. It was John Flynn's third day away from his family. He vowed he would not let another night pass without his wife by his side sleeping in his own bed. Promptly at one pm, Welch appeared to bring both Flynn and Grey to Escala.

Sawyer was driving and stayed with the SUV. Ryan was point and Reynolds brought up the rear. Sawyer held open the door for Grey and acknowledged him with a simple "Sir." Repeated again for Dr. Flynn. No one spoke on the ride home.

Christian found himself nervous about returning to Escala and knowing that just made him angry. He may have been angry at himself, but he wanted to shout at everyone around him. Instead, he said nothing. He knew Flynn was watching his every move. Once in the parking garage, Sawyer let everyone off by the elevator. Ryan provided the security escort while Sawyer and Reynolds parked the vehicles. Welch got a phone call and signaled for the others to go up without him. The call was from Christians father, Carrick Grey. He was demanding access to his son. Welch explained for the one hundredth time, that Christian was still refusing to see anyone besides his psychiatrist , that was making strides in his recovery but was still very fragile. He hoped today to find out more information about how he had survived. If that was successful, he would call Carrick later and share that info. Welch made a personal note that Carrick Grey did not ask about Ana. Mr Grey also wanted to know about Schneiderman and why he was so involved. There were rumors swirling in the media that he had taken over GEH. Welch pleaded ignorance to any aspect of the business and referred Grey to Ros. Carrick just swore then and explained Ros was not taking his calls or returning them. Finally, Welch was able to end the call.

Ending the call didn't end the problem. He knew all about Schneiderman and the deal Ana made with him. He also knew that Grey knew nothing about that deal. Not even Ros was anxious to share that news, but she was ready and bugging Welch for a face- to- face with Grey. God, how the hell do you tell the poor bastard he's about to lose everything? This was not going to be a good day.

Upstairs in the penthouse, Gail had set up a lovely lunchtime for everyone. From caprese salad and mini pizzas to soup and subs followed by a delicious cheesecake, there was something for everyone. Afterwards it was agreed Sawyer, Welch, Flynn and Grey would meet back in the great room at three o'clock.

Welch arranged for meeting to be recorded through existing security cameras. A live feed would be sent to Taylor. An edited copy would go to Grey's parents and Ros. There was no point in having Grey have to relive the agony of being alone for seven months.

At three o'clock everyone was gathered in the great room. Gail had set up coffee, juice and water on the breakfast bar. In the great room itself, a fancy bar cart loaded with expensive scotch, bourbon, brandy and rye and various other types of alcohol was positioned by one end of the leather sectional. Beside it sat another cart filled with ice and glasses.

Flynn started the meeting off with an invitation for everyone to have a drink and toast Christian's good health now that he was home. Flynn watched Grey carefully and kept notes. Grey started out slow. It was a routine meeting at the university in Portland. Taylor's daughter had been rushed to the ER so he had told him he didn't need him; the university could pick him up and provide security as well. The meeting went well and actually finished up about thirty minutes early. Once in the air again, Grey decided to swing by Mt Rainier. It was an unusually clear day and visibility seemed endless. There was a cabin by a small lake that Christian had visited as a child with his grandfather. They had taken a float plane and pulled up to a small dock. The cabin was just one room. Every few days the float plane would return to see if they were ready to go home but neither Grandfather Trevalian or Christian were in a hurry to leave.

Christians grandfather taught Christian as much as he could in two weeks. He taught him how to make a campfire, how to start it without matches. He taught him how to make a bow and arrow from scratch and how to hunt with it. He showed him how to skin a rabbit and how to cook it. He taught him to fish and how to clean the fish and prepare them over a campfire. For Christian, it was an eye opening experience. His family was wealthy. They had servants. He found peace in the solitude of the woods. He found satisfaction in snaring a rabbit and turning it into a meal. He was shocked to find a common wild flower, Queen Ann's Lace was actually a primitive carrot that dated back to the pilgrims.

Who knew those two weeks spent in the deep woods would provide the knowledge that kept him alive when his chopper crashed. Christian explained how the engines suddenly went on fire and the only thing that saved him was his low altitude. His ankle had been broken. It eventually healed but left a permanent limp. He stayed with the chopper for over a month, but no one ever came. At this point, Welch interrupted and explained the search followed his flight plan, the side trip to Mt Rainier was not included and no where near the flight plan.

Grey acknowledged leaving his flight plan and going off on his own was the biggest mistake he ever made. Then he finally asked the question Welch had been dreading. "So why the hell was Schneiderman searching for me?"


	15. Chapter 16

Grey repeated his question when it was apparent no one was going to answer. "Welch, are you listening? Why was Schneiderman, one of my biggest rivals, out there searching for me? Where the hell were you? Did you even bother? Maybe you just felt if my family had me declared dead, what the hell, who wants to look for a dead guy. Is that it?"

"Uh, no sir. Certainly not. We never stopped searching for you. The National Guard even looked for you. Unfortunately, we were all looking in the wrong area. "

"Schneiderman wasn't looking in the wrong area. How is that Welch? Which brings me back to my _original_ question. What the fuck was Schneiderman doing looking for me?"

No one answered. The elevator pinged. An apparent nursed pushed Taylor into the into the room. He sat pale and motionless, his face an emotionless mask. Silently, Grey and Taylor stared at each other. Finally, Taylor spoke, "I believe I can answer that."

Grey stood, and Taylor muttrred something to the nurse and both men headed for Christian's study. Sawyer grinned at the silent communication between the two men. His grin was short lived when Taylor barked at him, "Why hasn't Franco been here? He should have had him here five minutes after you walked through the door. His mother shouldn't have to see him looking like a wild man. There's no excuse, Sawyer, just do your damn job. Now get Franco over here and his hair cut and his nails done."

* * *

"Christian," Flynn called.

Grey turned, "It's okay, John. We'll be fine. "

Flynn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, Christian. I'll trust you. Remember, he had surgery two days ago and coded twice. Be gentle."

Taylor followed Grey into his study and the door closed.

"Shit!" Swore Sawyer.

"Fucking shit!" Swore Welch.

Grey sat down behind his desk. He looked at the door and Taylor reached over and locked the door. He looked at Grey, who silently approved.

"Taylor, I believe the floor is yours."

"There is so much I want to tell you, so much I need to tell you and so little time. Let's start with Schneiderman. Four months into your disappearance, he made a play for a hostile takeover. He was able to buy enough of your debt to make a serious move. "

"How the fuck could that happen?"

"You have to remember, this was a company whose staff was reeling. they respected you, they were loyal to you and they trusted you. Suddenly, you're gone and in your place is a twenty one year old girl who knows jack shit about business. People were grieving, they let things slide. Others were resentful, and refused to assist her. Ros was great. Ana was smart and she learned but it was all a little too late. Ros explained if she fought him, he would destroy the company and she would be left with nothing.

She had us give her everything we could find on Schneiderman and decided to make him a counter offer.

You see, sir, your father was certain that if you were declared dead, your will would have him in a significant power position not Ana. He also truly believed the authorities, who were certain you could not have survived. Your family needed closure. Your mother was taking it exceptionally Hard. Your father felt if he couldn't provide her with closure, he would lose her. He tried to do the best for his family that he could with the information that was available. Furthermore,with you being declared dead, getting any kind of organized search on going became more and more difficult. Those who did search tended to be just going through the motions. The people who were still searching were the die-hards, your closest associates and your security. So Ana came up with a plan."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this, am I Taylor?"

"Perhaps, sir. She negotiated a private agreement with Schneiderman. You need to understand that at that point we still had nothing. No wreckage, no emergency beacon, nothing. She offered Schneiderman GEH for one dollar if he could find the wreckage and your body. She told him she would fight him to the end she would never give up GEH and that she would destroy it before anyone else but you ran it. She was serious and he knew it but he's a cocky bastard. The chance of getting your company for a dollar was too great a temptation. He brought in a huge cash influx to the search. New eyes and ears that were motivated. He expanded the search area way beyond what it had originally been. He had only ninety days to find you. You were rescued on the last day "

"Had Ana spoken with him since I was found?"

"Sir?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Its not a hard question, Taylor. I don't know where you have her holed up, but surely you know if they have spoken. "

"Sir," he hesitated then and looked up at the photograph of a beautiful, carefree Ana hanging on the wall. His eyes began to tear. He shook his head and started again. "Sir, Ana suffered a life threatening brain injury at the hands of Isaac. The neurosurgeon is considering a craniotomy to prevent brain damage from swelling. Hopefully, she will stabilize on her own and not need that surgery, but its touch and go. Currently, she's at University Medical Center in a coma listed in critical condition. "

Grey sat back and closed his eyes. After a long silence he let out a long breath and asked,

"Who's with her?"

"Williams and Hayes are covering the door. She's still in a Neuro ICU."

"No, Taylor, who is with her?"

Taylor cast his eyes down and answered softly, "No one, sir."

"Fuck! Get Sawyer in here."

Taylor sent Sawyer a text requesting his presence. Then he reached and with a grimace and unlocked the door.

Luke walked into the study and said,"Sir?"

"Are you Ana's close security?"

"Yes sir."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here? Leave the other two guys on the door. I want you in the room 24/7. She's not to be alone ever. "

"Sir, its not Seattle Grace; we don't have the same pull there. They won't put her in a private room and they wont let me in the ICU."

"I'll take care of it. Go."

Taylor looked down at his phone as it vibrated in his hand. "Franco is here."

"Tell him five minutes. "

Taylor texted Welch with Grey's message.

"Taylor, I know you need to rest but before you go and lay down, I want your personal take on the current situation."

"Now that its known you're alive, its never been more serious. This situation is far from over. Elena was involved but she was not the puppetmaster. We need to step very carefully and trust no one. "

"I may not be speaking to my family but I don't want to be responsible for anyone being hurt. How much danger do you think they're in?"

"Its difficult to say, but I think security on them needs to be upped."

"I'll let Welch know and personally contact my parents."

"They love you, sir."

"I know. Thank you for explaining. I think I understand. I may not agree but I understand."

One last thing. Call Ros and ask her to bring the Schneiderman file at five o'clock. Explain she has my undivided attention from five to six and then she is welcome to enjoy dinner with me. "

"She'll be happy to hear that, sir." Taylor replied with a slight grin.

"We're done for now. Don't think I am letting you off the hook. You still owe me an explanation about Ana. Not today, we have too much to deal with. Go take your pain medication and have that nurse help you get into bed. You look like hell, Taylor. "

Grey stood and pushed Taylor out of the study to the waiting nurse. As she wheeled him away, he could hear Grey's raised voice talking to Andrea, "of course its me. Who the fuck do you think it is? Get me the head honcho for University Medical Center."

Taylor smiled, things were getting back to normal.


	16. Chapter 17

Christian got off the phone with Andrea and walked outside to the great room. "John, go home to Rhiann and your family. There's a lot going on now that I have to deal with. "

"Did Taylor..."

"No. We'll discuss that at a later time. He did bring me up to date on Ana and Schneiderman though. Ros is on her way over and we'll tel - conference with my legal team. "

"You'll call me if you need me?"

"Count on it, John. Thank you so much for everything. I am so sorry you were injured. Did the Moving Company provide you with a doctor and appointment?"

"Yes, Christian. They were very thorough and explained why I can't see my regular doctor."

"Good. I'll have Reynolds take you home. " then he looked at Welch and said, "See that Reynolds takes him home . Where's Franco? "

An hour later, a freshly groomed Christian prepared to greet Ros. What he was not expecting was her breaking down into near hysterical sobs. Ros was tough. He had never seen her cry or even come close to crying.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you're alive. She was right, god damn it. We all thought she was crazy. "

"Who?"

"Who?" Ros repeated, "Ana, of course. She always said she would know if you were dead. She knew you were out there somewhere and not being able to find you nearly drove her insane. She couldn't eat, she couldn't swallow. If it wasn't for Taylor, you would have lost her. He made her protein drinks, and smoothies. He was always there for her, catching her when she fainted, holding her when she cried. I can't believe she survived all that only to end up in a coma. "

"Ros, if you don't mind, I rather not talk about Ana right now. Can I see a copy of the agreement she signed with Schneiderman?"

Ros opened a folder and showed Christian the signed and witnessed document. At first he frowned. Indeed, the document looked simple and straight forward. He looked harder. There had to be something. he couldn't believe she would so easily give up his company. Then he saw it. Her signature. Anistasia not Anastasia. So not her legal name! But not enough to void the agreement. The language in the contract was so simple, so plain, no wonder legal had advised it was unbreakable. Then he saw it. So obvious yet so invisible. 'Find his helicopter wreckage and/or proof of his final remains. '

He let out a long breath and slowly felt himself relax. Schneiderman had indeed found Charley Tango's wreckage. However, since he had survived, there was no way he could produce proof of final remains.

"Ros, do you see it?"

"Yes, Christian, I do." She replied with a grin.

"Okay, Ros. Set up a face-to-face with Schneiderman tomorrow. Reimburse him double his expenditures.I'm not attending, so make my excuses and I'll have him for dinner in the future."

"Okay. Good to see you boss. Now go take care of Ana."

Christian nodded but said nothing. He was not ready to deal with that. Instead, he dialed his mother.

"Mom?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Christian? "Oh, Christian," and then she just started to sob into the phone.

"Mom, can you and Dad come over tonight for a little bit. I am so sorry about before but there's a lot I need to explain. "

"Of course, son. We'll be there within the hour."

Seeing his parents proved more difficult than Christian expected. He tried to be nonchalant and casual but seeing their distress was unnerving. Seeing the physical changes that occurred during his absence was also deeply disturbing. Both had aged. His mom more so than his dad, but still it was unsettling. They had both lost weight. His mother cried and clung to him for the entire length of their visit.

His father just kept apologizing, over and over. He explained that all the experts told him. He wad dead. The police confirmed that no one could survive that enviroment with nothing. Having their son declared officially dead seemed to be a wise step. His mother needed to grieve and have closure. His company would fail if it depended on a twenty-one year old literature student. Carrick had been certain it was never Christian's wish to have his company permanently guided by someone so inexperienced. Hearing the will read had proven quite a shock and somewhat of a scandal in the business world. Carrick continued to apologize. Christian sat quietly between them, listening, observing but in full CEO mode. He would consider everything he had learned today. Not now, though. He could not risk any emotion now. Immediately, he thought of Elena and the images of the bullet entering het skull and blowing it away refused to leave his mind. He shook his head and then grabbed it. His mother became distraught but he assured her it was only a headache. His parents then stood to leave. Christian walked them to the elevator and as the elevators chrome door finally closed, he felt himself sag with relief.

He needed a shower and his bed. He smiled bitterly as he remembered how impossible staying clean had been in the woods. There were no hot showers there.


	17. Chapter 18

The next morning, Welch and Taylor kept up a steady stream of texting. Considering the threat level against Grey, they both agreed Grey would not be going into the office that day. Unfortunately, Grey did not agree. He had slept very little and had another nightmare with Ana dying instead of Elena. He had tried playing the piano only to find himself caught in the same nightmare loop of gunfire, Ana's shocked expression and then her head exploding. The three men were arguing back and forth when Welch got a text from Sawyer. Security had been breached. Ana's condition was uncertain. Williams was down, Hayes was missing. Sawyer was injured and requesting immediate backup.

While Welch set the wheels in motion to increase security for Ana, Grey stopped arguing about going to work. He wanted to go to the hospital. He wanted to see Ana, but at the same time, he didn't want to see her. What if she didn't want him anymore? What if she just wanted Taylor? Why would anyone want a fucked up piece of shit like himself when they could have Taylor? What the fuck ever happened to Gail? Shit. Looks like he wasn't the only one who had a problem with Taylor's sleeping arrangements.

Taylor wanted to go to the hospital and see Ana. His nurse was adamant. He was going nowhere. He wasn't getting dressed. The oxygen and IV and foley catheter were not being removed and if he tried to get out of bed once more, he would find himself sedated for twenty four hours. The Moving Company had treated him in the past and were aware what a uncooperative patient he could be. His injuries were serious.

Taylor sighed; maybe now was a good time to talk with Grey, so he sent him a text and invited him to his bedroom.

He didn't come right away. The old Grey would have been there in seconds. So much of him was the same but so much of him was different. Taylor waited nervously but still no Grey. The nurse came and gave him his pain medication through the IV. Taylor tried to protest but knew she wouldn't budge. He swore under his breath as he felt the rush of the Fentanyl and his eyes rolled back. Almost instantly the constant throbbing pain in his shoulder ebbed. He let out a deep breath, unaware he had been holding his breath. So stupid, really, but than he had done some really stupid shit lately. How could he expect Grey to understand when he, himself, didn't understand. Half out of it, he heard the knock and Grey entering.

Taylor looked up and met Grey's eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Shit. Fuck it. He was tired of carrying all this shit inside. Some things Grey had to know. It couldn't be put off.

Grey pushed a wing back upholstered chair closer to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling, Jason?"

"I'll do. But 'Shezilla' has already medicated me so I need to start because I don't know how long I'll last."

Grey nodded his understanding.

The first month was hard, really hard on everyone. I couldn't believe we couldn't find the crash site. Between me and Ros, we called in every favor from everyone we ever knew, but it all came to a big nothing.

Ana was in a daze. She took a leave from her job at SIP and started doing half days with Ros, per your Instructions if you were incapacitated or incommunicado for more than forty eight hours. Weekends were spent searching for you. Sawyer stayed with her as close security and Welch and myself tried to figure out why the fuck we couldn't find you. Your mother had become very depressed and blamed Ana for the crash. Her reasoning was you were in such a hurry to be by her side, you became careless. Of course, Elena helped reinforce your mother's opinion of Ana whenever she could and that was pretty damn often.

The sharks were circling GEH and attacking whenever they could. The media discussed the end of GEH every fucking night, guessing who would eventually end up with it and if it would have any value. Your father was not pleased. He was never happy about you having Ana temporary Power of Attorney. Your parents became convinced she was a gold digger. They even began to suspect she had something to do with the crash. It was all so ridiculous. Everyone was hurting. Your father was beyond furious. He saw the family's inheritance being frittered away by a stranger. Where they may have been impressed with her initially, that all changed. Your father decided to have you declared dead. He was certain she wouldn't be mentioned in your Will and everything would revert to the way he expected things to be.

On Sunday, August 21 he drove out to the site the security team was searching. We had fifty people searching privately for us that weekend. Ana and Sawyer always stayed in base camp. There was also a small team there to prepare meals and keep things organized.

Physically and mentally, Ana was exhausted. She couldn't sleep without nightmares. She couldn't eat and had to be constantly reminded to drink. She had gotten into a habit of fainting but refused to see a doctor. It was the fainting that made me think she might be pregnant. I bought a few tests and they all came up positive. We kept it between us. She didn't want anyone else to know. Not even Sawyer or Gail. Being pregnant with your child gave her a reason for living. Then your father showed up.

I wasn't there but Sawyer says he was anything but gentle. He announced you had been officially declared dead. There would be a family memorial on Wednesday, August 24, after which your will would be read. He advised her she would have thirty days to leave Escala, not a day more. When she protested that you were still alive, he laughed and said he would have her declared mentally incompetent.

After he left, she asked to be alone. She went in her tent and didn't come out. Sawyer had notified me by satellite phone what was going on. I made my way back to find an ashen Sawyer rocking a distraught Ana. Within the hour, she miscarried. She refused to leave camp that night, so Sawyer and I stayed with her.

By sunset the camp was empty except for two sentries guarding the vehicles and watching out for paparazzi. I offered an IPhone box to place the fetus. Ana cut off a small piece of her silk teddy and placed it in the iPhone box. Baby Grey was less than 2 inches long. You could see his little fingers and toes, his eyes but no sex. Then she cut off some of your undershirts that she slept in and ever so gently covered Baby Grey. We weren't sure of the sex but Ana wanted Baby Grey to be near you, somehow.

Sawyer and I dug the grave. We all said a private prayer and then, together, The Lords Prayer. We marked the location with GPS and then filled in the dirt and coveted the site with small rocks and stones. Sawyer found a larger rock and carried it over to use as a marker. Night was falling fast as I carried her back to camp with Sawyer leading the way with a flashlight. She didn't talk, she didn't move. She wouldn't respond to either of us.

She was alive, and still bleeding, but her will to live was gone. Between your father and the miscarriage, she was done. I could feel it when I carried her. Her eyes were lifeless. We brought her to our tent because she needed cleaning up. I got a tarp down and then clean towels and laid her on top. Sawyer brought hot water that had cooled after boiling and I cleaned her up down there. I found some surgical pads in the surgical kit and place them under her. I could tell the bleeding was easing up but it was still unnerving. Give me a gunshot wound any day and I can handle it, but hemorrhage from a miscarriage? Definitely not my area of expertise. That was the first night we slept together. "

I hadn't been watching Grey. I probably should have. I have never talked about that day with anyone, even Sawyer. I kept staring up at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears while I told him what happened. Remembering everything, the mosquitoes, the cry of a hawk nearby, the feel and smell of the dark moist dirt. I remembered it all like it happened yesterday, not five months ago.

Suddenly, Grey had his hands around my neck. "Why the fuck didn't you rush her to a hospital?" He demanded with tears running down his face. Then he dropped his head to my chest and cried.

Taylor tried to continue buts his eyelids were growing heavier with every passing second. " We couldn't have contained it. Rumors were everywhere, the media was handing out checks for five and six figures like candy. NDA's were being completely ignored. Everything had gone south without you at the helm. By mid afternoon of the next day, her bleeding had slowed to a small trickle. I dressed her and carried her to the car but she was still unresponsive. That's when I called Flynn." Taylor's words were coming slower and slower. Then they just stopped as his eyes closed.


	18. Chapter 19

Flynn knew? Fucking Flynn knew Ana was pregnant and lost our child and didn't tell me? I am so fucking angry, I can't think. Who the fuck does he think he is? What is he, fucking God? How dare he not tell me. He pretends to be my friend and then he keeps shit like this from me. Fuck! I want to rip his fucking head off his body. I bury my face in my hands and feel the tears. Tears of shame. Here I am a fucking billionaire and my baby dies in the woods with a fucking security guard in attendance and gets buried in an unmarked grave in a fucking IPhone box. I look at Taylor sleeping and try to get control of myself. Breathe, in and out. Breathe, in and out, I repeat it to myself like a mantra. Slowly, I regain control. I leave Taylors room, frightened because I know there is so much more we need to discuss. Frightened because I know I am not dealing with the majority of what he told me. I need to see Ana. At first, I never wanted to see her again. The pain I felt at her betrayal with Taylor was indescribable. I remember Elena's words, 'some people aren't met for love. You are one of them. 'I can't count the number of times she said ' love is for fools. '

Who do I trust now? There's no one left. I don't trust Dad, I need to learn more about his actions while I was away. I wouldn't ever involve mom in this shit. Elena is dead. Ana is in a coma. Taylor was once my go-to guy, but not now. I have fucking no one. Karma. Life is fucking me over for all the people I have fucked over. Shit.

I walk out f the staff area and down the hall to the Great Room. I meet Welch coming out of security. He greets me and then let's me know my brother is coming up in the elevator.

I stop. I feel my heart race and my breathing pick up. Why is he coming here? Why?I didn't invite him here. My anxiety is going through the roof. I step back and feel the wall behind me. Welch said something as he passed me to greet Elliot. I suddenly feel terrified. It makes me remember the dark frightening nights I spent in the woods, all alone, hurt, cold and in pain. Everything so black, you can see nothing. Somehow, the hallway in Escala has disappeared and I am back in that woods in dark black nighttime. I can hear animals scuttling in the underbrush. I can hear something grunt not too far off. Suddenly, I scream as loud as I can, "Taylor! Help me!" but just like always, Taylor never comes. I squeeze my eyes shut and try so hard not to cry. I pray as hard as I can, but God knows better than to listen to a bastard me. I am alone.

Suddenly , I feel arms go around me, just my shoulders. My hallucinations are getting out of hand. I hear a familiar voice calling me. I stand mutely, tears streaming down my face, amazed at what the mind can do to provide comfort. Then, I feel a hand on my face, wiping the tears away. I smell something familiar and begin to listen, really listen.

"Christian, its me, Elliot. Its okay. You're safe. I am with you. No one is going to hurt you. Christian, its me. Open your eyes. C'mon bro. C'mon!"

Slowly I open my eyes and there is my goofy brother. My hands are trembling. I need him. I need to feel him. I wrap my arms around him and bring him close. I hold on for dear life, tight and hard with all my strength. Nothing will ever separate us again, I vow to myself as I bury my head in his shoulder and sob uncontrollably. He holds me close and for the first time since the crash, I feel safe.

I dont remember how long we stood there, holding each other, crying, but it was a long time. It took Gail to pull us apart when she announced there food and drinks in the Great Room, if we would like. I smiled as Elliot eagerly broke away and followed Gail to the food, dragging me along.

We ended up sitting at the breakfast bar, just like old times. Gail had made me chicken noodle coup and a grilled cheese sandwich. The doctors still wanted me on a light diet. They act like I was starving. I ate more days than not, usually or rabbit or squirrel. I had fish sometimes. When the snares came up empty and there was nothing to eat, I'd suck on grass or a small pebble. I drank a lot of tea those days. I didn't know what the leaves were but it didn't matter.

Guilt suddenly swamps me. I can't remember thinking about Elliot while I was away. How can that be? He is my fucking brother! Why would I call for Taylor when I have a brother like Elliot. I am such a dumb fuck. I smile at him between bites of my grilled cheese and say,"Lleliott!" We both grin like idiots.


	19. Chapter 20

Elliot was enjoying his visit with Christian. It was going so much better than he had expected. He decided not to ask Christian why Kate had not been allowed to visit with Ana today, or what was going on with Schneiderman. In fact, Elliot decided not to ask him a damn thing. Just seeing Christian start to relax was more important. So he spent the afternoon telling his little brother goofy stories, mostly about himself or Mia, making him laugh. Although Christians posture was more relaxed, his constantly shifting eyes revealed his inner nervousness. Elliot sighed, knowing Christians recovery was going to take time.

Welch came into the room and reminded Christian the security meeting was in ten minutes and Flynn would be by in forty five minutes. Elliot stood, knowing it was time to go. They embraced once more, Christian befuddled by his lack of reaction to being hugged hard against his chest. Elliot noticed it but figured Christians brain had decided there were more important things to worry about than whether is chest or back was touched.

After seeing Elliot to the elevator, he visited his visited the bathroom and then freshened up. He then grabbed a fresh glass of juice and headed for the security office. In the hallway he saw Sawyer pushing Taylor's wheelchair. Once everyone was seated, Welch began. The sharks nibbling on GEH were beginning to back off, but specific personal attacks were continuing and it was becoming increasingly apparent that security was being targeted. Yesterday, Mia had been shopping. On the way back to her car, her purse had been stolen. Her close security had managed to restrain the thief but not without consequences. He had been shot twice in the lower abdomen and was in critical condition. The thief then fled, leaving the purse behind.

Back and forth everyone discussed what was going on and who could be behind it. Nothing helpful came from the discussion. Then Taylor came up with a suggestion.

"If whoever did this isn't someone we suspect, then we need to start looking a lot closer at the people we don't suspect."

Welch nodded. "Okay. Names. You start Taylor. Give me a name."

"Schneiderman."

"Why? He rescued him "

"He has the money and the influence. He has a history with Grey. He has the ego to think he could get away with it."

"Okay. Sawyer?"

"Schneiderman. He is the only one with means and besides, I hate the way he looks at Ana."

Grey's head popped up but he said nothing.

"Anybody else? No? Alright, I'll add one more name. Ros. She has the money and she has the knowledge. I'll start new lines of investigation into both of them. Are there any other concerns?"

Taylor let out a long breath and said softly, "Yeah. We have too many borrowed and temp security working for us now. Plain and simple, right now our security is shit. Add to that weakness, the whole friggin world knows Grey is holed up in Escala and that his security team has been descimated. Bottom line, I don't feel safe in Escala. The guy Sawyer put down in Ana's room was a professional hit man from Serbia. He didn't come cheap. Why hire a hit man to kill someone in a coma that may very well die anyway? Ana must know something. Someone obviously isn't willing to take the chance that she might survive. I think we need to move from Escala and maybe be more careful about exactly what info we share with Ros. "

"Taylor." Grey addressed his head of security. "Ros has been with me from the beginning. I can't believe she could possibly have anything to do with this mess or my accident. "

" I am sure you are right, sir. It doesn't hurt to check though."

"I suppose not." Grey admitted reluctantly.

"Good," Welch announced, "Because Flynn is here."

"Shit." Taylor swore. "Where's bitchilla and her magic meds when you need her?"

Everyone laughed.

"Its not friggin funny! Come on, Sawyer. I can't push this thing with one hand. Get me back."

"Sit down, Luke. His nurse is off duty until five pm and he's not due any pain medication before six. "

Taylor let out a string of curses and everyone laughed. Just then the elevator pinged and Welch stood to go greet Flynn. Striding quickly, he greeted the psychiatrist, whose left arm was still in a sling, with a warm smile and then escorted him into Grey's study.

"I have reports on Taylor and Sawyer, but I need to know from you, how are all three of my favorite patients?"

Welch didn't hesitate for one second. "They're having nightmares. All three. I knew Grey has always had bad nightmares but I personally never experienced them. Gail says these are worse, that they last longer and he doesn't turn to the piano for relief as he did in the past.

"Interesting." Commented Flynn. "What about Sawyer?"

"Gail said she never heard him have a nightmare before. I gave instructions that no one should try to wake him other than calling his name from the doorway and turning on the lights. "

"I agree. He's built like a bull and strong as an ox. He could do some serious damage inadvertently. Now I said I had a report on Taylor. The nurse is very upset. He broke three stitches last night. They were surface stitches, not a big deal but he had a lot of blood vessel repair with a small tear in the aorta. If he were to yank any of that repair work before its healed, its debatable whether or not he'd survive. His nurse is requesting full sedation while he sleeps. I need to discuss this with her because he can have nightmares when he is awake and what will she do then?"

"Duck?" Welch asked, jokingly.

Flynn ignored him and continued , "Regarding Sawyer, did he call out anything? Perhaps a name?"

"I head him yell Ana twice. That's it. "

"Interesting." Flynn said softly. "How about Grey? Did he holler out anything?"

"Mr Grey was the most verbal. Aside from the profanity which was abundant, he called out to Ana, begging her to come back. He mentioned Taylor repeatedly, again calling him, asking for his help."

"Anyone else?"

"No, but there was another dream later where all he kept saying is no. He didn't say anything else, just no. "

Flynn thought it over. All three patients had nightmares involving Ana. Interesting."

"Thank you, Welch. I appreciate your input. How are you holding up?"

Welch groaned. "Taylor better heal fast and get his ass back in gear. I can deal with Grey on the phone but in person, 24/7, lets just say its not my forte." He said with a sly grin. "Seriously, when you consider how many years he's been with Grey, and that up to now, they always got along, its mind boggling. "

"Don't worry, Welch. We'll get those two back where they belong. Have faith."

Both men stood and returned to the Great Room. Flynn made eye contact with each man and smiled, "Who's first?" He asked. No one responded. "Come on guys, I don't bite. " Flynn caught the tiniest nod towards Sawyer. Taylor nodded back and looked at Sawyer. He stared hard at him, waiting for him to look up. Finally he did, saw Taylor's glare, and swore under his breath. He looked at Flynn and started to stand. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Doc. "

"That will be fine, Luke. We're using your study, is that correct, Christian?"

Christian nodded and Flynn and Sawyer disappeared into the study."

"So can I call you Luke? And you can call me John. " Flynn offered, extending his hand.

"Now is there anything you would like to talk about? Anything at all? Everything you say in here is confidential. I can't and I won't divulge it to anyone. "

"I suppose you're here because I've been in some deadly situations recently."

"That's right, Luke. I am sure you were faced with more life and death decisions in the last few days than most men are in a lifetime. It would be extraordinary if you are not suffering some kind of reaction."

"Sorry to disappoint, Doc, but I am a professional. Feelings don't get into it. I am trained to evaluate the situation and react. They were all do or die situations. "

"I understand, Luke. How is the pain and nausea ?"

"Getting better everyday. "

"And your sleeping?"

"I'm fine, Doc. I get my eight hours plus some. "

"I understand you been having nightmares. "

"Who the fuck told you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me. Would you like to discuss them?"

"Hell, no. They're private. And they're not nightmares, they are more like vivid dreams. At least most of them. "

"That's fine, Luke. Is there one dream that stands out?" Flynn asked as he watches Luke twist in his seat, staring down at his hands, debating whether or not to answer.

"There is one dream that bothers me. I don't understand it."

"Why don't you tell me about it Luke."

"It's about when I shot Elena. I'm on the staircase behind them, my gun out, and call to her. from the back, its definitely Elena, the blond hair, everything. Then she turns and its Ana. She raises her gun and I call out 'Ana!' But she fires anyway and I wake up "

"What do you think that means, Luke?"

"I'm a bodyguard, not a shrink. I have no idea what it means."

"This isn't a test, Luke. There are no wrong answers. "

Luke shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Tell me, Luke, do you have feelings for Ana? It would perfectly normal if you did."

Luke paled, grabbed his head as if in pain, then jumped up, stuck his head in a waste basket and threw up his lunch. Flynn offered him some tissues, which he accepted and a bottle of water, which he refused.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I don't feel good. I need to lay down. "

"Of course, Luke. Feel better. We can speak more tomorrow. "

Luke nodded and left.

Taylor and Grey watched a pale, trembling Luke leave Grey's study. Then they watched Flynn walk out carrying a the plastic liner from a waste basket that was filled with apparent vomit.

"Fuck! He made him vomit! Shit. Did he ever make you vomit sir?"

"Relax, Taylor. It was probably related to his concussion. "

"Sir, please, did you ever vomit with him?"

Grey considered the countless times he had upchucked into the black cylindrical container with the black plastic liner. If Taylor ever knew, he'd be tossing his cookies right now. He looked over at Taylor and watched his hopeful expression change.

"Oh, fuck, you did. You threw up with him?"

"Not with him, Taylor; more like in front of him."

"Shit. Good thing you're going next. "

"I am going last Taylor. You guys are going to wear him out for me. "

"It doesn't matter what either one of us wants. He is going to make you go next. All I ask is you please don't puke ."

"You're going next Taylor and as far as I am concerned you can vomit as much as you like ."

Flynn started walking back to the study with a mug of tea. He looked at both men and said simply,"Christian, you're next "

Grey stood and glared at Taylor. Taylor smirked and as Grey was about to enter the study, called out,"Remember, no puking!" Then he laughed as Grey slammed the door shut.

Grey sat down on the sofa and relaxed. Speaking with John Flynn was as much a part of his normal routine as brushing his teeth.

"Christian." He greeted Grey.

"John." Grey returned.

"You seem to be getting on better with Taylor. "

"We're both trying. "

"Have you talked any more with him?"

"No. He's been too medicated. "

"He seemed pretty lucid right now. "

"Yes he does. "

"Well, than what I'd like to do is have a joint session with both of you and discuss some the difficult subjects that you're both avoiding. "

"Uh, I'm not so sure either one of us are up for that. "

Flynn just smiled and went out to wheel Taylor in. When Taylor realized what Flynn had in mind, he started to protest. Flynn laid a hand on his good shoulder. It has to be done Jason. You're both suffering. Taylor dreaded this. He didn't want to hurt Grey. He felt his eyes tear up and slumped down in the chair. He didn't want Grey to know, he didn't want Flynn to know, he didn't want anyone to know about him and Ana.


	20. Chapter 21

Once back inside the study, Flynn switched up the seating arrangements, putting Grey in his executive chair behind his desk and Flynn taking a seat on the couch with Taylor's wheelchair sort of off to the side. Before sitting, Flynn handed each man a plastic bottle of water. Taylor opened his and gulped some down nervously. Grey placed his on the desk unopened.

Flynn sat down and began to speak, "I know that this is difficult for both of you, but it needs to be done. If at any time, either of you find yourself needing a break, just say so. Taylor is going to share his relationship with Ana after you, Christian, were publicly and officially declared dead. " he nodded at Taylor to start.

"Ana was in a bad place. She had been struggling to go on without you. She had lost weight, couldn't eat and barely slept. Mostly she cried. In the beginning, the time she spent with Ros was just a waste. She wasn't capable of really focusing on anything, except her need for you. I told you yesterday about the miscarriage. She went straight downhill after that. She laid in your closet and just sobbed. She brought photos of you into the closet and had them taped up everywhere. They were like wallpaper. We tried to get her to sleep in the bed but she refused. So everyone turned in. I couldn't sleep, I don't know why but I decided to get up. I was just in my boxers and decided to check the alarms while I was up. I stepped into the security office and automatically started looking at the feeds, and see Ana headed to the kitchen wearing one of your white undershirts. I was hopeful she was going to get something to eat, but food wasn't what she was after.

She pulled a ten inch butcher knife out of the knife block and headed back to the master. I know as soon as I see her draw it out, she plans to use that knife on herself. My mind is racing, trying to think what to do. There is no time! Somehow, I have to talk with her and get her to give up the knife. I walk quickly to the master, snagging a bottle of Bowmore scotchon the way. Outside the door to the master, I get an idea. I break the seal, open the scotch and take a long drag on it. It burns but damn its smooth. I then slowly open the door and shut it gently behind me. I head straight for the closet and pray I am not too late. I open the closet door. She doesn't look up just says,"Go away, Taylor. "

The knife is nowhere to be seen, but I know its there, somewhere. I open the scotch and take another long pull. I look at all the pictures of you and its all starting to get to me. Tears are running down my face and I offer her the scotch. She accepts and I slide to the floor beside her. She takes a big sip and then splutters and chokes and coughs most of it out. I can't help but smile and pull her close to my naked chest. We didn't talk. We just sat on the floor with my arm around her holding her close to me, letting her know she is safe. Eventually, she gets up to use the bathroom. I take that time to find the fucking knife. She has it hid inside a boot. I leave it there. I sip some more from the bottle. I remember being surprised how low it was. I broke the seal on it so I know it was full when we started. I stagger to my feet and decide I need to take a leak as well. We literally bump into each other as she exits the bathroom and I enter. She giggles and grabs my arms for balance, but still manages to crash into my chest. I run my hands up and down her arms then give her a shove towards the bed and head for the bathroom.

When I came out, she was still standing there, staring at the bed and crying. I put my arms around her and ask her what's wrong. She explains that she can't sleep in the bed anymore without Christian, she misses him too much.

Remember, I had been drinking. I get this brilliant idea that could only come from being drunk. I offer to pretend to be Christian. I figured she would laugh. She didn't laugh. She just kept staring at me. Suddenly, she goes back into the bathroom and comes out with his cologne.

"Can you put some of this on first?" She asks solemnly.

I nod and she hands me the bottle. I slap some on my neck and hand the bottle back.

She returns the cologne to the bathroom and comes back to my side. And puts her little hand in mine. Then she leads me to the bed.

"I need a break."Christians harsh voice interrupts me as he stands and storms out of the room.

I watch Flynn follow him out and feel guilty.


	21. Chapter 22

I don't blame the boss for leaving. I wish I could. I wish I could go back in time. I would have been there, by his side, where I was supposed to be, not listening to my ex have hysterics over my daughters stomach ache. I love my daughter but maybe I should have waited for a doctors opinion instead of my ex's opinion. Christ knows, we never agreed on anything. Why should my daughters health be any different? The bitch will probably turn her into a hypochondriac.

We would still have crashed, but I studied survival. I studied trail blazing. I always have at least two guns and two knives on me. I'm on EMT. Then I think, what if I had been badly injured. What help would I have been to him then? Everything happens for a reason. It is what is; deal with it.

Of course, that's the problem. I really don't want to deal with it. There's a knock at the door. Its Welch checking if I need anything. I almost laugh. The only thing I need is a three month supply of Valium and a six-pack of beer to wash them down. Flynn already knows that. We have an agreement. He accepts that you really can't stop someone from killing themself, if that's what they really want to do, so he's agreed not to shove my ass in some mental ward and I agreed to call him, no matter what time, day or night, before I do the deed. I can deal with that. For fucking sure, I'm not writing letters. My daughter will forget me, if she hasn't already. I know I can count on the ex to make me forgettable. I feel a hand on my arm, and look up to see Flynn's very concerned face. Behind him is the boss, with a look of horror on his face. Flynn shuts the door, forcing the boss out of the room completely. Then he hands me a box of tissues. I'm confused until I realize I've been fucking crying again. I shake my head no at the tissues and pull out a clean handkerchief. I wipe my face, blow my nose and try to figure out what the fuck happened. Right now, I feel ashamed and embarrassed as all fuck.

"Why didn't you say something?" I ask, annoyed.

"We did, Jason. We tried calling you for several minutes, but you were some place else. I was reluctant to touch you because of your injuries and I couldn't tell what memories were overwhelming you. What were you thinking?"

I hesitate long and hard before answering. Then I tell him how I had a yearning for a ninety day supply of Valium and a six pack. We look at each other and its scary. We both know he doesn't need my permission to lock me up somewhere.

"Listen, Doc, can we forget this shit for now? I really need to explain about Ana to him. "

Flynn is still crouched down, looking at me eyeball to eyeball. He doesn't answer. Finally, he says, "Okay, but after that, your ass is mine. "

I don't know what the hell Flynn means. If I really gave a shit, I'd be scared. Instead, I feel like I'm sinking into quicksand. I need to wrap this up. Flynn stands up and calls Christian back in. Good. I need to get this mission complete.

Christian sits behind his desk and looks everywhere but me. Fuck. I let out a long, uneven sigh. Flynn is watching me like a hawk

"Okay, " I begin, staring down into my hands nervously. "So, I'm wearing your cologne and she leads me to the bed. She pulls the covers down and we both stand there. Then she gets into bed and slides over. She wants her back to my front. I hear a sound from Christian that sounds like he's in pain. Suddenly I don't know if I can do this. This is their bed, their marital bed. How can I possibly sleep there with her. I hear her call me, "Please!" She begs. I think it over. I can do this. All I have to do is hold her. She already told me no sex, it was a hard limit. While I am thinking, planning ahead, I lose my balance in my drunkenness and end up smack against her ass. I throw an arm around her, under her breasts. She requests i wrap a leg around her legs. I swallow nervously again, but comply. She hits the lights. I know my heart is pounding and my breathing is rough and uneven. I listen to hers, at first it's very rapid and then it slows down, a lot. I hear her whisper, "Thank you, Taylor. " and then she's asleep. Instead of getting up and leaving her once she's asleep, I fall asleep too.

Because we were both such drunken fools that night, staying up late drinking all that scotch before we did the sleeping in the bed experiment, we sleep like the dead. Its early afternoon when we both awaken.I know immediately that any hope that we could keep our little experiment a secret is long gone. She turns over and looks at me. She is smiling.

"I slept! Taylor -I slept!" She is so happy, so relieved, I don't know how to explain the shit storm that is waiting for us. I am positive that Gail and Sawyer know exactly where I am. I am sure the cameras are back on and they are both watching. Somehow, the very idea that they think they know everything pisses me off, big time. I grab Ana closer, front to front now. She's smiling. Still. I smile back. Ana's smile does that to you. I kiss the tip her nose and then bury my face in her hair. I whisper to her the cameras are on. She stiffens for a second and then relaxes. She throws the covers back on her side, not realizing the t shirt she is wearing has ridden up to her crotch and to my great shock, she isn't wearing panties. Holy fuck. She jumps out of bed and adjusts herself like its the most normal thing in the world. I don't dare get up because if my morning wood wasn't enough of a problem, knowing I was passed out against her naked ass is a bigger problem.

I hear the shower and stay in bed. Its safe there. Ana comes out wrapped in a big towel and heads for the closet. I give her a few minutes than follow. I shut the door. The closet is huge. Before anyone interrupts us, we need to discuss the knife. She's not finished dressing, but she isn't naked.

"I know about the knife. " I say, as she drags on her jeans. I am not embarrassed and neither is she. I guess sleeping together will do that. She's already got a shirt, bra and panties on.

Her hands stop pulling up the pants. I can see the fear I. Her eyes and know she is paralyzed. She can't move, she can't talk.

"Its okay, Ana. Its going to be okay. " I step closer and finish pulling up her jeans. I zip them and button them, then I put my arms around her and just stand there and hug her. We stand there for a very ling time, just holding each other. She tries to explain how much she hurts, especially after losing the baby. She said when she got home all she wanted to do was die. She wanted to take that knife and just slice herself everywhere. I feel sick. We sit down on the floor and have a real heart to heart. I explain using a knife wouldn't be very kind to Ray. She shrugs and reluctantly agrees. Somehow, we end up making a pact. She is going to try, try hard to live for Christian, neither one of us believes he's dead, but if she decides she wants to end it all, I will do the ending for her. We don't want Ray thinking she was crazy or anything. If it comes to that, after I do her, I'll do me. In the meantime, we'll sleep together.

She asks about Gail. I close my eyes, and feel her arms wrap around me again. I know Gail is not going to be okay with any of this, so there's no point in even trying to explain. I love Gail.

If its meant to be, it will be. Right now, keeping Ana alive and finding Christian are the only things I care about.

Ana reaches up and pulls a pair of Christian's sweat pants down. I look down at my boxers and know she's right. She urges me to take a shower while she dries her hair and does her make up. She was supposed to meet with Ros today. Scratch that. I grab the sweats and jump in the shower. I go commando and pull on the sweats. Christian has nothing I can borrow that will fit over my broad shoulders. We walk to the door and stop. She puts her little hand in mine, and for a moment I wish she were my daughter. We decide we will not answer any questions. I bring the knife. If asked, I will say Ana needed a knife to cut off a price tag. She grabbed the first one she saw without thinking.

I open the door and let her out first. Sawyer is standing right outside her room, facing the door, looking grim and disgusted. He nods to the Great Room. I wonder who is there. Welch, you, Doc, and Gail.

I pause, remembering everything that happened, especially what was said to me and what I said back. I remember but I don't understand because it really wasn't anybody's fucking business what went on in that bedroom. I know my conscious is clear. We did nothing wrong. She slept. I got the knife away. We made promises to each other.

I let out another, long, weary sigh. My shoulder is starting to throb. I make sure i don't look at Christian.

"That is basically it. We slept together so she could sleep.I didn't always stay all night. Sometimes I left as soon as she fell asleep. She pretended it was you in bed with her. After the first night, I made sure she wore panties to bed. There was never a sexual relationship of any kind between us. I don't care what people tell you, what they think they saw. It was always innocent between the two if us. I never touched her unless it was a kiss to the top of her head or her nose. Now if someone could take me back to my room, I'd really appreciate it. "

Christian is dead silent. I don't dare look up. Flynn rises quickly, opens the door and thanks me very much while handing me over to Sawyer.

I hear a crash coming from the study and then the sound of breaking glass. At least it isn't me bouncing off the wall.


	22. Chapter 23

My shoulder is starting to really hurt. I feel myself starting to break out in a light sweat. I hate this, I want my arm back. I am sick and tired of depending on people. I want my pain meds. Sawyer pushes me back to my room and helps me into bed. I stare at the ceiling angrily and mutter a reluctant thanks as he heads for the door.

I stare hard at the ceiling, trying hard not to think. Its impossible. Fuck! I feel tears running down my face again. What the fuck is wrong with me? I need control. I can do this. My shoulder is really starting to hurt. In a way, it feels good. Better than the dark numbness that keeps sucking me down. I need the pain. I need to feel something, anything even if its just pain. I decide to help it along . So I sit up and stagger to my feet. I check the time, only five pm. Bitchzilla won't be here till six. I walk over to the ensuite and slam my shoulder into the tiled wall. Lights flash before my eyes, pain literally detonates and explodes in my shoulder. I feel myself going down and then everything is black.

I came to slowly. I remember feeling surprised I was still around. I hear angry voices nearby but can't make out the words. I feel like I am floating. I decide to get up and see who is hollering. Its not Grey, that I am sure of. I go to swing my legs down only to find I can't. They won't move. I panic and try to lift my head and that won't move either. Then Flynn is in my face. For some strange reason, I still can't make out his words but the sound of his voice is comforting, regardless. I want to figure this out. I need to figure this out, but then I'm floating again and I just drift away.

Cpov

I get off the phone with Gates. He's providing helicopter transport from the roof of Escala to a private ranch in Western Washington. Gates is also providing a small army of security. I never thought I would be calling him, practically begging for help. The Moving Company has reluvtantly provided a surgeon and a nurse for the next seven days. The incident tonight with Taylor was not as serious as we first feared, but it was still damn scary. The surgeon gave us hell for leaving him alone. He explained how the brachial artery was slightly torn. If the sutures rupture, he's dead. Today they loosened. Its been repaired but they are keeping him under for the next five days.

Its been strange to see Taylor like this. I am having a lot of trouble understanding and dealing with his issues. I know I haven't really dealt with half of the shit I have found out but I also know I need Jason Taylor. Take this mess. I would have told Jason to get us out of Escala now and he would have found a way. Welch tried to tell me it was impossible. For a normal person, it was impossible. Then I thought, what would Jason do? He'd use his connections. So I used mine.

Flynn is having sessions with one of us almost constantly. Due to the very complicated security threat, I sent his wife and kids to England to visit her family. Welch is certain whatever is going on, it isn't over.

We're leaving Escala at three a.m. I wish we could take Ana with us so I would be sure of her safety. Instead I will rely on Gates. I know I can count on him. He met Ana once and like every other male who's ever met her, he fell in love immediately. We need to figure out why someone wants Ana dead. It makes no sense but there is no time to dwell on it. I need to bring Welch up to date and have him coordinate with Gates team.

Tpov

I'm floating. I'm cold. I try to open my eyes but its a no go. I can feel and hear wind, so I must be outside. Then I hear the chopper. Shit. I know where I am now Forward Operations Base Alpha. We're bugging out. Local rebels are overrunning the base. I need my weapon. I struggle to move. Someone is holding my hand, trying to reassure me. I still can't open my eyes. Weird. It feels like a woman, it feels so familiar. She strokes my face. Its comforting. Its a woman, must be a nurse. Shit, I must be wounded. I feel myself moving, the sound of the rotor blades getting louder and louder. I feel myself falling again. Fuck. I hate Afghanistan.

Wpov

Gates sent three birds to take us to the ranch. One for passengers, Grey, Flynn,Gail, Ryan, Reynolds and myself. The second chopper was for the extra security that Gates provided. They will provide primary security at the ranch. Our guys need to stand down for a bit. The last chopper was for electronics. We left nothing behind. Every lap top, hard drive and cell phone came with us. For the first and only time Escala will be dark. No one will be there manning security. What we couldn't take, I destroyed. I'm just grateful we all made it out alive. There is a forth helicopter. Its a med evac I arranged with The Moving Company. Sawyer and Taylor are aboard along with 2 nurses and a surgeon, Dr D.

Flynn and I both disagree with keeping Taylor sedated 24/7 for five whole days. The surgeon, Dr D, argued back the artery has been repaired twice in less than 72 hours. If it fails again, because of movement, it won't leak blood, it will rupture and gush blood. Taylor would be dead before the doctor could grab a scalpel. So, Taylor has become Sleeping Beauty. Sometimes he becomes very agitated. Gail sits with him then and talks to him. It seems to calm him down. Too bad it doesn't calm her down. She always leaves him sobbing. Grey won't tell her what Taylor said but he did advise her how he no longer believed they had an affair.

The pilot has informed us we will be landing shortly. Maybe when we have all had eight hours sleep, we will be able to think more clearly and figure out who the hell is attacking us.


	23. Chapter 24

APOV

I am cold. So cold. I am alone. So alone. It's quiet. Too quiet. I think maybe I am dead. I open my eyes, at least I tried to open my eyes but the darkness is too heavy. It surrounds me and forms an oppressive weight. I don't know where I am, but this sure isn't heaven. I wish I had a blanket but all I have to wrap around me is cold darkness. I can't imagine spending eternity like this, alone and cold in the dark. How many times did I think about taking my own life or letting Taylor do it? Karma is a bitch.

I start to think about Christian but then I remember Elena. It hurt so bad when I saw him with her. It hurt so deeply that he would take her word over mine. I wonder if she has killed him? I wonder if he is in a dark, cold spot like me, all alone. Somewhere between heaven and hell. I hope not. Surely, if there is a God who judges, they would know what a good man he is, they would know all about his generous deeds. They wouldn't let a good man like him die and an evil pedophile like Elena live. Would they?

The mere thought of Christian dying after all he has been through terrifies me. I start to pray for him. I remind God how much Christian has already suffered, between his early childhood and his time with Elena, it's a miracle the man can even smile, let alone stop and put the needs of starving people ahead of his own.

Suddenly, I hear a sound. It was a small sound, but it frightens me, no, it terrifies me. It means I am not alone anymore. Then I hear a voice.

"Please don't be afraid. There is nothing to fear. "

"Where am I?"

"Think of it as a private waiting room. "

"Is this heaven?"

"It is neither heaven or hell. It's just a place in between. Really, it's just a waiting room. "

"Why can't I see?"

"Perhaps you are blind?"

"I can't open my eyes!" I protest.

"Perhaps that's your problem. You need to open your eyes. "

"How long will I be here?"

"As long as it takes."

"Think about it. I will be back. "

"Wait! Please don't go," Ana pleaded but the voice was gone and she was all alone again. In between heaven and hell. Did that mean her life was being judged? Somehow that thought was very unsettling. Was the fact that she had lived with Christian and not been married a direct invite to hell? No, that was ridiculous. But what about sleeping with Taylor? Even though they didn't do anything, was it wrong? Was it cheating on Christian to pretend another man was him? The cold weight she felt wrapped around her grew heavier. Christian certainly felt like she cheated on him. Maybe that's all that counted.

Time passed slowly. Ana had lots of time to review her life. In the end, she just didn't feel she was evil enough to go to hell. She tried to relax when she heard the voice again.

"Ah, I see you're still here, so no decision yet? That's usually a good thing. "

"Why should it take so long? There's only two choices and I am not evil enough for hell "

"You sound very certain ."

"I am. I never did anything really terrible."

"That is a matter of opinion. "

Ana suddenly felt petrified. What if she got sent to hell?

"Let me assure you, I do not know your fate. However, you should be aware of two things. One, your judgement extends beyond just heaven and hell. There is a third option. They could send you back. "

"Back, meaning I don't die?"

"Exactly. The second thing you should be aware of is rejecting the gift, the miracle of life can really upset our Creator. Depending on circumstances, just thinking of suicide could land you someplace besides heaven. I have said too much now. I must leave, but if I don't see you again, Good luck!"

Alone in the cold and dark, Ana started remembering the night when she took the knife and Taylor found her. If he hadn't come, would she have used it? Shame washed over her as she finally admitted to herself she would have used the knife to end her life. She wondered if the voice was an angel. She should have asked him. Then she remembered Taylor. She didn't need an angel; she already had one.


	24. Chapter 25

We arrived at the ranch about 5:00 in the morning. Once Taylor was situated, the med evac helicopter left. After the emergency surgery that took place in Escala, he was placed in a stretcher with side rails. It also has restraining belts that go across his legs and chest. His head is in a neck brace and his head is strapped down across his forehead. I cant imagine how he fell, but there was blood everywhere. Thank God The Moving Company was able to get a surgical team to us so quickly.

For all the tension between Taylor and Mr Grey, it was interesting to see his reaction. He was genuinely upset. When the doctor was scrubbing up at the kitchen sink and explained that with arterial injuries, you never know if they will live or die. Sometimes a small, relatively insignificant injury will prove deadly with a sudden, massive hemorrhage and a more serious injury heals without incident. The doctor promised to do his best, but that was all he promised. Mr Grey just grabbed me to him, right against his chest! He hugged me hard and sobbed into my hair. It was heartbreaking. Fortunately for me, taking care of Mr Grey and preparing meals has given me no time to reflect. I am not ready for that conversation yet. I don't know if I ever will be.

After our arrival, two of the borrowed security men took a helicopter and went grocery shopping. I wanted to go along but that was forbidden. Apparently, the shopping is done over 75 miles away so that none of the locals are aware that there are strangers in town. The twelve borrowed security forces are sleeping in a bunk house. I wanted to prepare at least their evening meal, but it is forbidden. They purchased food for themselves and they are responsible for cooking it themselves. The bunk house comes with a kitchen. Maybe they will accept a couple of cakes. If they can see and smell my chocolate cake, I can guarantee you, they won't be refusing it.

We slept most of day 1 here and I cooked most of day 2 here. Security went shopping for us and they must have bought out Walmart. We only were allowed to take 1 change of clothes that would fit in a plastic grocery bag. So figure deodorant, toothbrush hairbrush, razor, the usual. I crammed my moisturizer and my makeup in my handbag. I even managed my slippers and nightie. I volunteered to sleep in Taylor's room. No one is getting a private room, except for Mr Grey. With ten - twelve adults staying in the main house , space is tight. Our security people want one room for an office. Grey need a room he can be alone in sometimes. There is only one office. Grey has given it over to Welch and taken to long walks around the ranch for his alone time. Today his afternoon walk must have been very productive because everyone now seems to be moving with purpose, even poor Sawyer, who still suffers from vertigo and nausea. Its like they have a plan. I saw Welch setting up electronics for Mr Grey. I don't know what it was but everyone was frustrated when he couldn't get it up and running.

Dr Flynn has been spending a lot of time with Mr Grey and Sawyer. The doctor and Mr Grey must be having sessions on their morning walk together because when he returns Mr Grey is very emotional and always retires to his bedroom.

Its the end of day 3 at the ranch, but no one is going to bed. Everyone seems to be anticipating something. I don't feel its my place to ask so I put more coffee on and take out some cookie dough I had placed in the refrigerator and start baking cookies.

The men are all inside the family room watching the Mariner game. It's half past ten and I think I will get ready for bed when I hear a helicopter. The guys start whooping it up and I wonder did the Mariners score or is it the helicopter when Ryan comes in, grabs two cookies and informs me Mr Grey would like to see me. I follow Ryan back to the family room.

"Gail," he begins, "I am so sorry but we are about to have more company and some of the sleeping arrangements will change. Flynn will be staying with Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds will be sleeping here on the pull out. " Sawyer snorts and Mr Grey glares at him and continues. "One of our guests was expected, it was Barney, my IT specialist. The other guest, however, was completely unexpected. It's my sister Mia. She refused to cooperate with the security assigned to her, so they in turn refuse to be responsible for her safety. They are turning her over to me personally. "

My heart sinks. Mia, while I love her dearly, is spoiled, loud and just over the top. I am too old to keep up with her and I am certain her presence will prove annoying to everyone. I hear Mr Grey drone on about how we will be sharing a room, the room with the queen size bed. Great. Its bad enough we're sharing a room, but now we will be sharing a bed as well. I lie through my teeth as I assure Mr Grey it will be no problem at all.

I hear the door and look up to see Mia bound, gagged and blindfolded along with a gagged and blindfolded Barney being led into the room. Barney's blindfold and gag are released and Mr Grey apologizes for the inconvenience and thanks him for coming.

Apparently, the outside security have decided Mia needed to learn a lesson. They have allowed her to think she has been kidnapped. Ear plugs are visible in her ears. So she is restrained, deaf, dumb, and blind. No doubt she is terrified. Mr Grey apologizes profusely for the inconvenience Mia had caused and hopes she has learned a lesson. Mr Grey walks around her in a circle, testing the knots, checking for bruises but finds none. Then he nods to Sawyer who snaps open a huge knife. He moves closer and pulls out the earplugs.

"You're safe. Don't move." He commands as he releases the blindfold.

The look of terror in her eyes is hard to see. I am sure that Mr Grey feels awful. Suddenly, the fear is gone, replaced by relief and tears. Sawyer quickly cuts the ropes away and releases the gag. Christian opens his arms and Mia falls into them hysterical. In less than five minutes she had recovered enough to be complaining about a lack of clothes and refusing to allow strangers to shop for her. I sincerely pity Mr Grey.

I show Mia to our new room. She is not impressed, but exhaustion is creeping up on her. My things from Taylors room have already been moved here. Its been a long day. The men are going to be having a meeting with Barney. Fortunately, Mia fell asleep almost immediately after her shower. I am so tired that after my shower, I fall asleep almost as fast.


	25. Chapter 26

"Barney, thank you again for coming. Let me bring you up to date. The team has been trying to discover the reason for the assassination attempt on Ana in the hospital. We have discovered it was a paid professional hit an from Europe. Since there were two guards outside her door and Sawyer inside, we are puzzled why he even made the attempt. We came to the conclusion that there was a time limit involved. She had to be killed by a certain time or the hit was off. Do you have any thoughts on that ?"

"I see your logic, but who benefits from Ana's death? Does she have a will? Have you changed your will since you returned?"

I look at Barney through narrow eyes. Any changes I have made I really don't want to discuss publicly. I walk over to the window and look out at the starry sky. I decide I need to be open about this. I turn around.

"As soon as I heard about the attack on Ana, I changed my will. Instead of just leaving everything to her, I assigned Ros to administer the estate for one year. If Ana is judged to be of sound mind and body in one year, she inherits everything. If she is not, she will be cared for and the estate will provide for all her needs. The rest of the estate will go directly to Ros, minus the bequests I left to family and friends. But no one except my lawyer knows that. No one."

"We need to know what's in Ana's will. Who inherited if she died. Barney, can you work on that?"

"Yes, sir. "

"Barney, I want to know who inherits from Ana and who else has access to that info."

"Yes, sir "

"Welch. What do you have on Schneiderman?"

" I am having technical issues trying to get past Schneiderman's firewalls. I need Barney. "

"Well, you have him. Get to work. We'll reconvene at seven a.m."

"Sir?" Sawyer asked, "Have you heard any updates on Ana?"

"The pressure in her brain has stabilized but at an abnormally high level. They have no idea how long it will take for the pressure to return to normal limits. They are also uncertain if there is any permanent brain damage. Only time will tell whether she will ever come out of the coma.

In case anyone is wondering, Taylor's wound is healing nicely. I want to thank everyone for giving blood. They will start bringing him around the day after tomorrow. "

GPOV

Its the end of day four at the ranch. Mia helped me prepare dinner. To say the least, it was difficult. She wants to show off her gourmet french cooking skills. These men are not interested. Perhaps met brother or Dr Flynn but the rest are all big, strapping men that want a big solid meal. The coq au vin she served up with rice could only serve as an appetizer. It was delicious but Sawyer has an enormous appetite, especially now that his concussion symptoms are rapidly receding. He could easily eaten all the coq au vin by himself. Like all great chefs, she is happy to use every dish, bowl, pit and pan in the house, but when it comes to clean up, she is nowhere to be found.

Mr Grey had a long talk with her this morning about her lack of respect for security protocol. There was a great deal of hollering on both sides along with a lot of tears. In the end, they seemed to reach a compromise. Am I mean to hope he sends her back? She has been trying to flirt with Barney all day. I am sure he would be flattered if he was aware of her, but he is lost in cyberspace and pretty much unaware of anything or anyone but his keyboard and computer screen. The gentlemen will be meeting again in the family room soon. I've set up an urn of coffee there for them with paper cups. I can't help but wonder how long we will have to stay here.

GPOV

Barney had just left me. He discovered who Ana left her estate to and I could not have been more shocked. She left her father the paltry sum of five million dollars and the rest of the fifteen billion dollar estate goes to Ros. I am in a state of shock. I don't understand. I am bewildered. I can't imagine Ros is involved with this. She had been with me from the very beginning. I can't believe she would betray me like this. I call Welch and tell him to get our team in the family room.

We are delayed slightly by Mia being her demanding, bitchy self. Bad timing, Mia because I am so not in the mood to play her games. I ordered her out and threatened to send her back if she annoyed me again. Of course, my language could have been nicer and thundering at her probably caused the tears. Fortunately, Gail came to the rescue and dragged a sobbing Mia away.

The team update begins. Barney goes first and shares his news about Ana's will. The consensus is she had no one else left in her life besides her Dad, Taylor and Doc. At this point I decide to share that Taylor and Ana at one point had a suicide pact. It is completely conceivable that she imagined her death as a result of that pact and did not feel Taylor would be alive to inherit. In the will, she declares five million dollars is more money than my dad can ever spend and I don't want the negative side of being immensely wealthy to ever affect him, so I leave the rest of my Estate to Ros Bailey. She has worked hard over the years and her loyalty to Christian Grey can never be questioned.

Ryan points out Ana can not inherit if I am alive, so why try to kill Ana first? He's right. It makes no sense. I explain I could understand Ros trying to gain control of the company but I can't see her arranging for either my death or Ana's. She is a shrew, ruthless businessman but she is not a fucking assassin. Welch points out that people have become assassins for much less money than is involved here. I shrug.

Welch then begins to share what he has discovered about Schneiderman , which is fucking nothing. I rant and rave but it doesn't matter. His security system is so tight, the fucking White House couldn't get in. I am disgusted. Welch has come up with a list of people who technically have access to my will. Needless to say, Ros is at the top of the list, right behind my attorney, his PA and Andrea. Barney asks Welch if anyone has actually viewed the electronic file containing my will. Welch nods. Andrea and Ros.

This can't be happening. There is no way either of those ladies would harm me. Barney agrees to help Welch with Schneiderman, while Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan are cross referencing Schneiderman and Ros to anything that could be connected to me or Ana. The meeting breaks up and I find myself alone, head buried in my hands, Ros is like family, please don't let it be her. The thought repeats itself like a mantra. I find myself starting to unravel when I hear my name and loom up to see Flynn. He is always there for me. I know I can count on him. Good or bad, he never judges. I was so angry he didn't tell me about the baby Ana lost but like he said, confidentiality is for all his patients not just me. It wasn't his story to tell. I understood after a while. I am sure that it meant more coming from Taylor. It helped me understand more about Taylor and Ana's relationship. Don't get me wrong, I am still not completely okay with it, but I get it. He kept her alive when all she wanted was to die.

Flynn reaches out an arm and pulls me close. I bury my head in his shoulder and sob, just like I did with Elliot the other day. Flynn doesn't say anything, just holds me close and makes little sshing sounds. It takes a long time before I can stop.

At one point Flynn just said, "It's okay, Christian. Cry it out. " If I thought I had been sobbing before, that little bit of encouragement completely unmanned me. I was like a child, totally incapable of controlling my emotions. I cried for my baby, for my girlfriend and what she went through, for being abandoned by my family, for the betrayal of Elena, for the attack on Ana and possible betrayal of Ros. I even thought up poor Mia. For someone so innocent she has been thrust into my personal hell and she has done nothing to deserve it.

Flynn hands me a box of tissues as I finally release him and hold my head up. His eyes are warm and filled with compassion. I see no pity, no disgust. I take a shuddering breath and he grabs me by arms, just below the shoulders. "Its going to be okay, Christian. Have faith. "

I say nothing, just nod, grab another tissue and blow my nose. I feel like a little kid, but I also feel safe. I trust Flynn. If he says its going to be all right, than damn it, its going to be all right.


	26. Chapter 27

CPOV

All hell just broke loose and I am waiting to find out, exactly what is going on. All I am sure of is I awoke at 5:20 am to gunfire outside the main house and then explosions. I have been taken to an underground safe-room along with Mia,Gail, Barney, Flynn, Dr D, the two nurses and Taylor, still unconscious on a stretcher and Sawyer, a heavily armed Sawyer, I might add. Welch, Ryan and Reynolds have joined Gates security and will help in any way possible. My concern is that the explosions were the helicopters. I had time to look out the window before security escorted us to this underground room I didn't even know existed. It snowed last night, about 8 inches. If we ever had to leave here on foot, I don't think we could. None of us are prepared for a trek in the snow.

Suddenly, there is a terrific boom from up above and everything goes black. I fear part of the house above just exploded. My sister is beyond hysterical, screaming at the top of her lungs, wanting to know why I have to be so rich, why can't I be normal? I shrug, there's no talking to her when she is this upset. After a moment a generator kicks in and the lights and fan come back on. Gail has remained remarkably calm. I am very proud of her. I try to comfort my sister but she wants no part of me. Flynn and Gail take over. Dr D let's Flynn know he has sedatives on him if he needs them, but Flynn shakes him off. I look in the corner and Barney is sleeping. You can smell cordite and just acrid smoke. I know we are safe but even Sawyer is tense. I wonder how this fits in with everything else, but my thoughts are too scattered to even consider the matter.

My throw away phone rings. Its Welch. The front entrance to the house has been completely blown away. Two choppers exploded, the other is damaged from debris. There are three dead infiltrators and one of Gates people is down as well. The consensus of professional opinion is we need to leave here as fast as we can. Gates is sending two 16 passenger choppers to get us out of here. They will be here in 90 minutes.

Frankly, that's fine with me, but where the hell are we going to go? Welch confirms what I secretly feared. We are going back to Escala. It will be secure by the time we get there. I mentally curse but verbally thank Welch and ask when can we leave the safe room. He advises Sawyer knows how to open it manually, he just needs to wait for back up to make sure the egress is safe.

I look over at Dr D. "Today is day 5. " I point to the prone body of Taylor. "You need to start waking him up as fast as you can. "

Dr D nods and says he already started.

I my watch. It's 6:18 am. Vaguely, I wonder how Ana is doing and I hope Gate's security is keeping her safe. I need to send Gail to her sister and Mia to my parents. Flynn should probably join his family in England as well. For, once, Mia won't be a problem. She is so fucking terrified, she is demanding extra security. Gates people will escort her to my parents and up the security there substantially.

As soon as Taylor is fully conscious I'm dismissing Dr D and the nurses. The less innocents involved, the better. Anyway, that's my plan but nothing has been going to plan for a while. I need Taylor, Welch simply doesn't understand me the way Taylor does. They have very different ways of approaching problems. Welch is a kind of 'let me think it over and decide then'. While Taylor reacts immediately with this is what we are going to do' He is decisive and confident. He never even considers my questioning his judgement and on the very few occasions I have questioned, his reasoning was flawless.

WPOV

The events of this morning put a whole different spin on our various theories. This was a blatant, no holds barred, kill Grey now and fuck anyone who gets in the way. It speaks of desperation. I really don't understand what the fuck is happening. I don't like going back to Escala but what alternative is there?

I wonder about Ana and if there was an attack against her as well? We'll know more as the day grows older. I understand Gates is furious. He is taking it very personally because this is where he would have taken his family under similar circumstances. I was told Gates will be speaking with Grey later in the day when more information is available, but that he will be reassuring Grey that he will spare no expense and use all of influence to help him untangle this mess and to keep the Grey family safe.


	27. Chapter 28

A/N Thank you for your patience and understanding. For those enjoying the story, your positive feedback had been inspiring. For those who don't care for it, I appreciate your feedback and there are a gazillion other stories you can read;knock yourself out and have fun.

Cpov

We are all home at Escala and quite frankly, it feels good. Barney has been on the phone ordering replacement equipment for us and getting it delivered immediately. Gail and Flynn both refused to go. No doubt, Taylor is their reason for staying. We have only been home a couple of hours but already things are looking up. Ana's condition has definitely stabilized. The pressure in her brain is dropping and the proposed craniectomy has been indefinitely postponed. There have been no further incidents like the attack last week.

Taylor is regaining consciousness. The doctor advises he will have a fierce headache and will suffer from dizziness due to the beta blocker they are giving him to keep his blood pressure low, very low. Its only for a few more days so hopefully he won't mind. Dr D has treated him before and is not nearly as optimistic as I am. I know if I tell Taylor, 'Take the god damned pill', he will fucking take it.

Gail has been busy cooking. She placed a very large grocery order on line at Sam's Club and had Ryan and Reynolds pick it up. We still have auxiliary security provided by Gates. There's a man by the elevator and another by the freight elevator. A third guy stays in the stairwell. All of them are carrying automatic weapons. A month ago, I wouldn't have allowed it. Now, I am damn grateful for them. I hope they never have to squeeze the trigger but if they do, at least they are in a good position to defend themselves as well as us.

Welch is going to return to his home office. He feels more comfortable working there. Barney, on the other hand, has taken over one of the guest rooms and turned it into a nest of wires, computer cords and phone lines. There are all kinds of hard drives and different monitors set up. As well as audio alarms. He had the bed removed. And is happily positioned on the thickly carpeted floor, leaning against the wall, typing on his laptop like a mad man. There are at least two different printers pushing out paper. Its not a quiet room, yet Barney is very much at peace here. When I ask what he's found out, he just shakes his head and mutters" later." I wonder if we will see him for dinner. I doubt it.

I go to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine. Gail is there pouring a cup of chicken broth for Taylor. He is awake and extremely cranky. I set down my wine and follow her. She taps on the door politely and Flynn opens it and let's us in. Taylor is sitting up in his recliner and grins shyly when he sees Gail. He's wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans. When he sees me his smile fades. God, that hurt. I blurt out something about how good it is to see him looking better and quickly turn to go. He says nothing. Once back in the kitchen, i grab my glass of wine, the bottle it came from and head straight into my study and shut the door.

I am such a stupid ass. How arrogant can I be to think he could so easily forgive and forget what happened. I hired the man who shot him. He could have died, in fact he did die. He coded twice. I swallow down my wine and pour another glass. I look up and see Ana's picture hanging from the wall. Seeing her beautiful smile destroys me because I know I am responsible for her being in that hospital. I am the one who arranged for her to be taken there. I wanted to see her suffer. I am so angry at myself. What the fuck is wrong with me? How could I not believe her? Why would I believe the mother fucking cunt Elena? Seriously? I wish I knew who wanted me dead, because I would. go and fucking meet him. Suddenly, a handkerchief is in front of my face. I look up and Taylor is standing there with his arm in a sling.

"Sir, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

"How can you know what I am thinking?" I demand, my voice filled with irritation.

"Sir, I always know what you're thinking. You know that. We're a lot more alike than we are different. You know that. All the shit that's happened, you have to let it go. We were both fucked up and not thinking right. Flynn showed me a picture of me he took with his phone. It kind of put everything in perspective. I had that look in my eyes. You know, that thousand yard stare? When I saw that look, I suddenly understood how fucked up I was. Talk to Flynn, he explained it to me, and, Christ! It made sense. We can't go around blaming ourselves for every fucking thing that goes wrong in the universe.

We each have a woman that we love and we need to try and get back there because we're both good for shit alone. If we live in the past, we'll die in the past. "

Taylor looked at Grey and knew he was about to tear up. "I'm gonna cross the line here boss, so listen, If you start bawling again, I will too. We have both cried enough. I say no more! You cry again and I'm gonna beat your ass. "

Grey burst out laughing. "Who walked you to my study?"

Taylor shrugged unashamed that he had been called out,"Flynn. " then both men laughed together.

Grey stood approached Taylor and held out his hand. Taylor grasped it, then Grey placed both hands on Taylor's shoulders. "You're right, Taylor. Maybe later if you are feeling up to it, I could bring you up to date on everything that has been happening. "

"I'd like that. Sawyer has filled me in some but I must be missing a lot because he said Ros was under suspicion."

Grey sat back down and gestured for Taylor to do the same. " There is evidence that -"

"No! Forget the evidence. Its probably manufactured. You know Ros, she would never fucking back stab you like that. She's just not wired that way. If she wanted your company, she'd come at you head on. She'd be right in your face. You'd know that, but you were gone so long, you're just not thinking straight."

"Thank you, Taylor. I didn't think it could be Ros, but there was so much evidence..."

"Maybe you should ask Dr D to knock you out for five days and -"

"Nice try but no thanks," Grey replied with a laugh.

"I hear Ana is doing better?"

"Yeah, she is. "

"When are you going to go see her?"

" I don't know. I am such a target right now, I'm afraid I 'll bring the threat to her."

"She has three people protecting her. Trust them. If you wait until there's no threat, it could be too late. Think about it. She needs you boss. You're like the air she breathes. If you're not there, as far as she's concerned, life isn't worth living."

"She's in a coma. She won't even know I am there. "

"Don't count on it, sir. She needs your touch and the sound of your voice. Why don't I have Ryan and Sawyer drive you over right now. Just do it, don't think about it. Its not like you two are going to have a meaningful conversation. You'll feel better. Please, sir."

"When you ask me like that, Taylor, how can I refuse?"


	28. Chapter 29

CPOV

It's strange, to say the least, to be escorted into your elevator and down to your car by men carrying automatic weapons. Once safely in our vehicle, the two men return to their positions upstairs. Ryan is driving, Sawyer is riding shotgun in the passenger seat. Neither one is carrying a machine gun. Seated beside me on the back seat of the black SUV is Flynn. We haven't had a session yet today but I suspect the trip home from the hospital will involve one. Ryan will stay with the vehicle. When the guys were checking everything out for our return to Escala, they found a block of C4 under my R8. It was removed easily enough and no one was hurt but from now on, someone stays with the vehicle at all times until its parked again at Escala.

I'm nervous. So silly, really. After all, she's unconscious. My subconscious reminds me exactly why she is lying here. Isaach may have been the man who struck her, but I am ultimately the person who drew her into this mess. I see the suits by the entrance to the Neuro ICU. I am forced to present ID and sign in. Once inside, the gentlemen sitting beside her bed stands and leaves.

I stare down at a stranger. Her head has been shaved. There is still obvious bruising to her face and arms. She is on a respirator, oxygen, with IV's in both arms. There are cardiac leads on herand she is hooked up to a bank of monitors above the bed. I am appalled at how much she has suffered and suffered alone. I grasp her hand and clutch it to my heart. I cry into it. I beg for her forgiveness. I call her name and beg her not to leave me. I promise her everything, I promise her anything, if she will please just come back to me. I know I am not worthy of her love, but I will do whatever it takes if she will just please come back.

Her hand is so cold, I can not help but be reminded of how cold dead bodies are. She is so lost in a sea of crisp white sheets. The pain inside me is overwhelming. I close my eyes and feel it rip through my core. I whisper her name again, desperate to see her blue eyes once more. Instead, I feel myself falling. The next thing I know, Flynn and Sawyer are holding me up and dragging me out of the room. I find myself in a small private room, lying on a couch with Flynn sitting opposite me. So much for a quick session in the car on the way back home. He's in his element here. He looks very comfortable. I, on the other hand, would like to stand up and walk out that door as quickly as possible. The room is dimly lit. It looks like a good place to grab a nap. Well, that's not happening.

Flynn stares at me silently but with gentle, compassionate eyes. His strength is my weakness. I could tell him anything when he looks at me like that. Its as if he compels the harsh truth out of my twisted soul. He nods silently for me to begin, but I can't and instead I start to cry. It is a while before I can get control of myself and we can continue.

"I didn't expect her to look like that. She is so tiny to begin with and she just seemed so lost in that bed with all that equipment. Her hand was so cold. Th-they shaved her head ."

"I saw."

"Why Flynn? Why did they do that?" I ask, my voice filled with pain.

"Remember, her brain was swelling and the doctors needed to be prepared for emergency surgery. It was a necessary preparation."

"You could still see the bruising from where she was beat.I am responsible for that. I have to live with that, to know how twisted and fucked up I really am. I am worse than I ever thought. I always knew I had a monster inside me but I never really knew, I didn't understand. How the fuck do I go on Flynn? How do I pretend I am just like everyone else when I am nothing but a cold hearted monster?"

"Cold hearted monsters don't cry. They don't have regrets. They don't recognize their actions were wrong. You are not a cold hearted monster. You're a man that was suffering from seven months in isolation, being manipulated by psychopathic pedophile. You and Ana are the victims here. Do you understand? Elena took advantage of you. She pushed your buttons. She whispered all the right words to get the violent reaction she wanted. You are an innocent victim and you need to fully forgive yourself if you ever want too share a future with Ana. Can you do that?"

I hesitate and finally sob, "I don't know if I can."

"I didn't say it would be easy, but it is necessary. I will be here, right by your side. I will help you with every step. You can do it Christian. I know you can."

As always, I am strengthened by his confidence in me, by his trust and loyalty. If anyone can get me through this mess, its Flynn. I nod yes to him as I struggle with my tears and grab another tissue from the box he offers. I can't help but think of Taylor earlier threatening to beat my ass if I cried again. I chuckle softly and Flynn asks what is amusing me. I tell him and he laughs out loud.

"Good thing for you he didn't come today."

"Sawyer tells him everything. I'll hear about this yet. You'll see."

"Let me know what happens," Flynn says with a grin.

"I will," I promise as I stand and we both start for the door. Flynn was ahead by a step when I grabbed his arm, he turned, his eyes suddenly concerned.

"Flynn, I know I dont say this near enough, but thank you. I mean it. Really, just thank you for being, here, there, wherever the fuck I needed you. Thank you, man.

Flynn just smiled gently, and replies with a squeeze of my arm, "You are most welcome."


	29. Chapter 30

I walk into the penthouse with Sawyer and Flynn to find a frantic Barney yelling at Reynolds. I have never, ever heard Barney raise his voice. He is a very quiet person.

"Reynolds, what's going on?" I ask.

Barney turns to me and immediately pleads, "You have to get someone to protect Ros and you need to do it right now. She needs to get out of her house immediately. Reynolds says he can't authorize..."

I have heard enough. I take out my phone and call Ros. She is at the Metropolitan Grill having dinner with Gwen. I advise her to enjoy her meal, but that she is not to return home under any circumstances. I advise her Ryan will be there in ten minutes and will wait out front for her. I will arrange a suite at the Fairmont Olympic or she is welcome to stay here. I tell her to call me when she's in the car with Ryan. Just then, Ryan walks in and I explain he needs to get Ros and Gwen from The Metropolitan Grill, destination the Fairmont. Sawyer offers to go with him and I nod yes.

I glare at Reynolds. I am so fucking pissed, I can barely speak. My fists are clenched and all I can think of is I need to fire his ass. I nod at my study. He goes there. I look at Barney, before I can apologize, he is apologizing to me. I interrupt him. "Barney, if you tell me my number two is in personal danger, you don't need to document it. What did Reynolds say?"

"He just said he couldn't authorize it and it would have to wait. I tried calling you but it just went to voicemail. "

"I am sorry, Barney. I had to turn my phone off in the hospital. I went to visit Ana. Next time if you can't reach me, call Welch. Taylor should be available for light duty in just a few days. "

"Thank you, sir. Can I explain what initiated my request?"

"If you can be brief. "

"I was reviewing the remote security on Ros because it was showing an alert. Someone did check it at the time but all it showed was the meter reader for Puget Sound Energy.I checked a little further and her scheduled meter reading is not for two weeks."

The implication is obvious. Some unauthorized person may have messed with the natural gas line. "Barney, call Welch right now and have him alert PSE."

"Yes sir."

Then I turn and head for my study where Reynolds is standing up, waiting for me. I slide behind my desk and motion for him to sit. I am trying hard to control my breathing and mask some of my fury. I avoid making eye contact, instead casually browsing through a stack of papers on my desk and simply say in an overly calm voice, "Explain."

"Bar-ney" he starts off in a sing song voice that makes me want to punch him, "Bar-ney thinks he knows more than Security does. He had some crazy idea that someone was going to blow up Ms Bailey's home, just because PSE read the meter on a different day. He was actually trying to tell me what to do. He wanted me to call her and tell her there was an active threat and to evacuate her home immediately. He wanted close security put on her immediately. Obviously, I refused. I work in security and I don't take orders from some computer geek in IT. I know he is a whiz with computers but he doesn't know anything about security protocol."

"Did you notify Welch?"

"Welch is busy. I didn't want to bother him just because of Bar-ney."

That's it. Whatever hold I had on my temper is gone. "Say his name like that again and I'll put your head through a fucking wall."

That asshole looks up at me stunned. "You risked my COO's life because you didn't like where the information was coming from? Because you feel superior to Barney? Who the fuck do you think you are? You're fired, get the fuck out. You have fifteen minutes to get your shit together and get out. Report to Welch. He'll arrange your final paycheck."

My phone rings and its Welch. I look up but Reynolds is gone. I see him walking with Taylor towards staff quarters.

I answer the damn phone,"Grey," more brusque and louder than I intended. Welch wants me to know PSE is sending a crew to check for a possible leak. I advise him Reynolds is no longer employed by us and to expect him to show up for his final paycheck. He suggests I talk to Taylor about recruiting some of his friends, even if they only agree to a short term contract. I agree and invite Welch over for a status meeting at ten tonight. Welch agrees and we both hang up.

I text Taylor and make sure he is aware that Reynolds has been terminated with just cause. He replies yes, and he will escort him off the premises and change the codes. I walk out to the kitchen for a glass of wine when my fucking phone vibrates again. Its Welch. PSE are on the scene at Ros's house. Unfortunately, so is Seattle Fire Dept. Neighbor's report hearing an explosion. Fuck. I thank Welch for the update and call Ryan. He advises they are just pulling up to the restaurant and he will text Ms Bailey they are there. I need to talk to Ros in person. I need to tell her and Gwen about the house.

I can't go alone and if Taylor comes with me, Gail and Barney are alone. Just then, Reynolds comes walking out dragging a large dufflebag on wheels. He has the nerve to stop and give me a dirty look. Fuck that.

"Something on your mind, Reynolds? Got something you want to say?"

Taylor prods him and he starts walking to the door again, but not before muttering, "fucking asshole."

It was all I needed to hear. I shove Taylor out of the way and lunge at there retreating form of Reynolds. I grab his shirt collar and yank him around to me and slam my fist in his face. I look with satisfaction as he slides to the floor, conscious but woozy. I am screaming at him that her house blew up because he couldn't do his job. I feel Taylor at my side, and knowing he is there just calms me. Taylor, in the mean time, has got the guard from the elevator to come and remove Reynolds sorry carcass.

I apologize to Taylor and ask if he is alright. He nods. I explain I really need him to find a friend or two who he trusts that can work close security. I tell him forget the fucking budget, find somebody. We are no longer simply short staffed, we are now dangerously understaffed and that has to be addressed immediately. Taylor says he'll get someone. I call Ryan, he says the ladies are just getting into the car now. I tell him to swing by Escala and pick me up. Somethings need to be said in person.


	30. Chapter 31

I decide I really want Taylor with me when I speak with Ros. I text him an invite for a ride along and explain Sawyer and he can just exchange places. He nods in agreement. Dressed casually in jeans, mine blue, his black, we are both wearing black tees and we don't look anything like our normal selves. Taylor is carrying a weapon in plain sight, no holster. I know Ryan is wearing a gun under his suit jacket. I start to wonder if Taylor carrying a weapon is really necessary; then I remember why we are here. He's right. It really is fucking necessary.

I walk over to the car while Taylor's eyes constantly scan the garage. Gate's guy is seated in a car right next to the elevator so his large automatic weapon doesn't scare the shit out of innocent Escala residents. We both nod at him and he nods back. I open the door on Ros's side and offer my hand, saying simply "please." I completely avoid looking at Gwen. She is not nearly as strong as Ros and if our eyes should meet, she will completely break down.

Ros steps out but before she can say anything, I clutch her close and hold her tight. "Thank god," I whisper into her hair. I feel my eyes tear up and blink rapidly. This is not what I planned to do, but all I can think of is how much this tough little woman means to me and my business.

"Christian, what the fuck is going on?"

"Ros," I say softly, my voice is trembling with emotion, "There was a gas explosion. Your home was destroyed."

She gasps in shock and pulls back so she can see my face. Her eyes are filled with horror. I feel ashamed that I brought this terror to her door. She's done nothing to deserve it. She closes her eyes so I can not witness her anguish. I hug her close again. She lays her head on my chest and weeps. I am aware of her cheek resting on my chest, yet there is no pain and no fear of pain. I must remember to tell Flynn. I pat her back, the way you do a child, and after a few moments she lifts her tear streaked face, " but we're alive, aren't we?" I smile and nod in agreement. She asks me then if I will take them to see the scene. Of course, I agree, while behind her I can see Taylor vehemently shaking his head no. Then immediately using his phone. Ros asks for a few minutes alone with Gwen to explain what has happened.

Twenty minutes later we are stopped at the scene, at least as close as we can get. Her long driveway is filled with emergency vehicles that have spilled over to cover most of the estate that faces the road. PSE vehicles, fire engines, and police cars, all with flashing lights. We are still some distance away, but flames are visible shooting through the roof. Ros reacts instinctively by pulling out a cigarette. Gwen silently lays her hand across Ros's and shakes her head no with just the slightest nod to me. I would not have stopped her from lighting up, not this time, but I am so relieved she did not.

Instead, she looks at me and says, "You did say the Cascade Suite?"

"Of course. For as long as you need it. Would you like Caroline Acton to assist you, with replacing your wardrobes? I can arrange it in the morning. I'll have some replacement clothes delivered first thing in the morning as well, just to get you both through the day. "

Ros leans over and kisses him sweetly on the cheek. "Thanks, kid," she mutters gruffly.

i look in the rear view mirror and catch Ryan's eye and nod for him to leave.

Taylor checks ahead with the night manager at the Fairmont and advises the media is present. Taylor makes arrangements to use a delivery entrance and a service elevator. We arrive to see a guy, 6'4 with a buzz cut waiting with a hotel employee by the elevator.

Taylor gets out of the car and grabs the guy in a half hug, favoring his left arm which is still in a sling.

"Thanks man. You don't know how much I appreciate this." he says, then turns to me and says "Christian Grey, meet Michael Sullivan, newest member of your close security team."

I shake hands and wonder how the fuck Taylor did it. I check my watch, its 9:30. We should be back to Escala in plenty of time for the. Security meeting. We leave Ryan with the ladies and let the new guy drive. I hope Barney and Welch have some good news for a change.

I see Welch's car when we pull into Escala. Gate's guy gives me an update on his crew that is covering the roof, the entrance to the penthouse, the elevator, the stairwell and the parking garage. They have had no issues and nothing suspicious. I thank him as sincerely as I can.

Upstairs, Taylor takes off with Sullivan. I remind him the meeting is at ten. He nods and leads Sullivan into the security office. Gail has set up the dining room table with a platter of subs, sandwiches,salads, fruit, cheese and crackers. There is coffee, fruit juice and wine on the table.

Just before ten, Barney wanders in, grabs a sandwich and a cup of coffee and sits. Then Taylor and Sullivan return. Sawyer walks in and grabs a chair. I nod to Welch.

He explains Reynolds is officially no longer employed. He also explains how Ros's home has been blown sky high. Ryan is currently providing her with close security at the Fairmont Olympic. He then introduces Taylor's buddy, Michael Sullivan, who for now will be based in the penthouse. Then he looks at Barney, who has just managed to finish his sandwich. He holds one finger up in the air as he takes a long sip of coffee. After wiping his face with a napkin, he begins.

"Except for Mr Sullivan, you all know I have trying to find out information on a hacker known as Warbird 1. There were firewalls installed around Ms Bailey's computer that appeared to implicate him. I then found the same firewalls on Ms Steele's work computer at SIP. Warbird 1 was brilliant and very unique. No one has ever been able to duplicate his work. He disappeared from the hacking community about five years ago. No one has ever heard from him or seen new work by him until now.

While I am working on the Warbird problem, I start eliminating disgruntled competition over the last two years. I concentrated on small businesses where there was known animosity. One name stood out immediately. Klingon Industries.

At this point Barney realized he had lost his audience. "Klingons? Klingon Warbirds?" He asks to his dumbfounded audience.

Finally, Taylor makes the connection, "Are you kidding? Fucking Star Trek?"

Barney looked at me, "Do you remember them, sir? Klingon Industries?"

"Yes, I remember them now. They fucked me over three times in a row, lowballing my bid because they had hacked our system. I warned them after the second time if they did it again, I'd destroy them. After the third time, that is exactly what I did. "

"Well, I think that's what set him off. He wants revenge. He wants your company destroyed and he wants your money. I am checking now to see if there is any connection to Schneiderman because that's the only thing that makes sense. I also want to see if Mrs Linccoln's computer shows any signs of Warbird. "

"What is Warbirds real name?"

"According to the. paperwork i found,the CEO and owner is listed as Jack Hyde. He was Ana's boss. I've emailed everyone a copy of his photograph, including the outside security. "

"Barney, why Ros? Why try to murder her like that?"

"To weaken you, to weaken. GEH. He is ruthless and coldblooded and he wants to make sure you suffer. Everything boils down to that. Destroy you and destroy your company. If he is in league with Schneiderman, that's going to make it a whole new ballgame. "

"When will you know?"

"Hopefully by mid morning sir."

"Call everyone in for a conference as soon as you know. Does anyone have anything else? Then we will meet again tomorrow."


	31. Chapter 32

A/N

WARNING: references to sexual abuse of a child, not overly graphic, but graphic none the less.

On a lighter note, Thank you very much to those of you who are enjoying this story. Vamomoftwins, Fallingintogrey, shadoecoon, tmacone, and believeloso, together you have inspired me. At one point, I was ready to delete this story, thanks to readers like you, that will not be happening. Thank you again.

FPOV

It's the middle of the night when I wake up to a series of blood curdling screams. I leap out of bed and open the door. I listen again, I can hear footsteps running downstairs. Suddenly, I realize the screams are coming from Christian. I race down the stairs and see a small crowd outside his bedroom. Gail is standing in the background with her hand hand over her mouth with a look of pain on her face. Taylor and Sawyer are in the doorway, flashing the lights, calling his name. Each of them has a gun in one hand.

I make my way to Taylor. I can see Christian now, squirming in pain, screaming in anguish, stuck in a nightmare that will not end. I slip past Taylor and his "Doc, no!" It is impossible to stand by doing nothing while he is suffering so horribly. I watch him clutch his chest and the resulting shreik is unbearable.

"Christian," I call firmly and loudly, as I gently tap his arm, aware that he is not in control and possibly dangerous. "Christian," I call louder, "It's Flynn. Wake up, Christian." The screams start to subside and he begins to cry instead, calling "Mommy," repeatedly in a sad, desperate voice. It is absolutley heartbreaking. Somehow, it is so different to see him actually suffer this nightmare than to hear him relate it. He has turned over and I pat his head gently, calling his name. He rolls away and buries his head under the pillow. He is still in the dream; a four year old running from my touch.

Taylor comes over and says, "its okay, Doc. The worst is over. He'll wake up soon and play the piano. He won't like it if you're here. "

I let out a long breath and answer, "But here is where I need to be." I move over to the chair in the corner. "I'll just wait here for him to wake up.""

Taylor just grunts and says good night. Ten minutes later, I hear Christian give a deep, stuttering sigh. I know he is awake now. I call his name and announce my presence. His head jerks up and turns in my direction.

"Flynn?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes, Christian. You had a nightmare."

Christian lays his head back down on the pillow, turning away from me. I half smile at his defensive reaction.

"Would you like to talk about the nightmare, Christian"

"No."

"I really think we should, Christian. Is this the same nightmare you always have where the pimp burns you with his cigarette?"

I hear Christian's heavy breathing. Its becoming increasingly more rapid. "Tell me what happens before he burns you, Christian ." There is a long silence, then Christian starts to speaak.

"I can't. He says if I tell anyone, he kill mommy and me." I can just make out his words between his tears. His voice is that of a child.

"You're safe now, Christian. I won't let him hurt you, but you need to tell me what he did. Did he touch you?"

I hear a loud sob. He has told me about this nightmare in the office several dozen times. Never has he referred to any sexual abuse. Yet, I am certain something happened.

"Christian, what did he make you do?"

More sobs. "He was a bad man, Christian. Did he touch you?"

More sobs. "Christian, you need to tell me what happened. Come on, you can do it and then you'll feel better and the nightmares will go away."

I wait as patiently as I can and am rewarded when I hear his small, trembling voice cry out, "He unzipped his pants and said I had to kiss him and lick him like a Popsicle. I looked once. And it scared me. It was so big and red. I shook my head no and called my mommy but she didn't come. The man got very angry when I said no and I tried to run away. He stopped me. He tried to make it go in my mouth but it was too big, then he lit a cigarette. He told me to touch it with my hands. I said no, and he held me down and burned me with the cigarette until I said yes. He made me kiss it too. I tried to say no but everytime I did, he would crush the cigarette into my chest. It hurt so bad."

"Christian, do you understand he was a very bad man, what happened isn't your fault. Adults should never hurt children or try to force them to do things they don't want to do. You had no choice."

" I was so afraid, I think he wanted to kill me."

"But its over now, isn't it? He cannot hurt you anymore. You are a strong, powerful man, surrounded my men who will protect you at any cost. Do you understand you are safe now? He will never hurt you again. Say it, Christian. Say I am safe and he can never hurt me again. Never."

"I-l-l am safe and he can never hurt me again. Never!"

"That's right, Christian. Now go back to sleep. You're safe. I'll stay here until you fall asleep. Okay?"

The little boy inside the man replies softtly, "Okay."


	32. Chapter 33

I can tell Christian 's finally fallen asleep again by the steady rise and fall of his chest. I get up and leave the room, closing his door quietly. I glance at the clock on the wall as I pass the kitchen on my way to the stairs. It's 4:15 and I am not sleepy at all. I decide to take a shower and get dressed. Then I will update my case notes on Christian, Sawyer and Taylor on my IPad with a nice cuppa tea.

I have just finished updating Christian's case notes. Actually living with him these last few days has been an eye opening experience. I am impressed by how he faces life head on, despite the many challenges that involves. I was startled at first to see Sawyer and Taylor holding guns outside his room. Their protectiveness was reassuring. I know they have been trained to always expect the worst but watching them go into work mode was quite an experience. I am glad the nurses and Dr. D left yesterday. No one should ever have to hear a fellow human being suffer so.

I start on Sawyer's notes when I feel a presence behind me. I turn and there is Taylor. I almost have a heart attack. He laughs. I would love to get a look at some of the skeletons in his closet, but I know that is one door he is not opening.

He is dressed in sweats and barefoot and he's wearing his sling. He starts a pot of coffee and I am impressed how smooth and compact his motions are, even one handed. I put my IPad down and just relax, savoring my tea. I ask him when he thinks Christian will awake.

"Normally, he doesn't go back to sleep; he plays the piano. You must be good Doc, very good."

"Thank you, Taylor. What type of music does he play?" I ask curiously.

"After a nightmare? The saddest most awful depressing shit you ever heard. Its like a funeral dirge that never ends. He just keeps playing it over and over again until we all want to scream."

I smile at his description. "So, Jason, how are you doing?" I ask, as his psychiatrist.

He hesitates a moment, then grins and says, "It's all good, Doc, don't worry. That was a hell of a nightmare the boss had, eh?"

I sigh at the obvious deflection. "You weren't feeling so good a week ago, " I point out gently. His reaction is anything but gentle. "Fuck off, Doc." he roars. The anger comes out of nowhere and has completely taken me by surprise. "That was then. This is fucking now. " He turns away and I call his name softly, and with that, he really explodes. "Leave me the fuck alone. I don't need this shit." Suddenly his good arm sends his coffee cup flying. To say I am startled by his violent reaction and the depth of his anger is an understatement.

Again, the sound of running feet and Sawyer is there, gun in hand. Behind him is the new guy, Sullivan. Suddenly, Grey is there. He does not enter the kitchen. He looks at Taylor and silently communicates with him. I watch Jason's body sag as the anger leaves him. Where it went, I have no clue. Gail comes forward and starts chastising him for making a mess in her kitchen. She shoos him and orders him to a take a shower and make himself presentable.

Everyone looks at me accusingly. Grey calls me into his office. He comes straight to the point. "I need you to lay off Jason." I look at him, questioning silently.

"I know you're worried about him, but he'll be okay. Work is how he copes. Its his personal form of Prozac. "

"Christian, you need to know, what worked for him in the past, isn't guaranteed to work in the future. There is an awful lot of buried anger there. I lost count of how many defense mechanisms he used."

"I know, John. It will be alright. I'm hoping Gail will be there for him, but he needs to see Ana, Ana and me and come to terms with that."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I was hoping you would be able to come."

"I am sorry, Christian, I doubt he'd welcome my presence now. However I do think he needs to see Ana. Perhaps Gail could go."

"Good idea, John. I'll set it up. We'll go early, that way when we get back, maybe Barney and Welch will have some news."

"Okay, Christian. I'll back off on Taylor."

Christian walks around his desk and grabs my forearm, "Thank you, John and thank you for earlier."

I can sense that was difficult for him to say. I try to keep it simple so I smile and nod and then reach for the door.

CPOV

We left for the hospital at 8:00 am. Taylor suited up like he was working. I put him in the back with Gail. I am driving. Sawyer is still not a hundred percent, so he is not driving. Taylor is still in a sling. I don't mind driving. Sawyer will be staying in her room. He is armed but almost more importantly, if Ana awakes, it is a friendly face.

We take the elevator up and get off on her floor. I stop and turn to Jason. "You really need to prepare yourself for this. It's going to be fucking hard." I look him straight in the eye and see his mask is firmly in place.

"Understood, sir."

Since he put that damn black suit on, he's back to the stoic, formal Taylor. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but it is probably for the best. We sign in and show ID. Sawyer moves to a corner and stands alert. I approach Ana first. Gail and Taylor stay back, I guess to give me a little privacy. I stroke her bald head gently and lean down and kiss her forehead softly, I want to speak, but it is impossible. My face is wet with tears. Her face seems to have a little more color but she is still intubated. She only has one IV now; that's progress, right? I finally find enough control to whisper in her ear. I tell her she is safe. Sawyer is here and he will be staying with her. I beg for her forgiveness and tell her I love her. Then I am too overwhelmed to continue and back away.

I go and stand by the door to the bathroom. I see Gail gently nudge Taylor forward. I can see Taylor's profile clearly. He is struggling with his emotions. I see his nostrils flare and his eyes blink back tears, but like me, he is helpless to stop their fall. He nears her bed and grabs the siderail with his good hand. I catch Luke's eye, just in case. He understands and positions himself so he can catch Taylor should he collapse.

His hand reaches out haltingly to comfort her. I can see how much his hand is trembling. I understand what he is going through, the horror, the guilt, the anger and the shame. He stands there staring at her, almost like he is committing her image to memory. Then, he mutters something short in her ear, kisses her forehead and almost runs to the bathroom where he gives up his breakfast. Gail pays no attention, and approaches Ana. She talks to her and tells her stories about Taylor and myself.

She adjusts Ana's pillow and gets a second blanket. She talks to her as if she were awake and could answer her. She smiles and laughs and promises to have her iPod brought over. I am amazed. Her reaction is so different from Taylor and I. She promises to visit again soon and assures her she is doing very good and will wake up soon. She assures her repeatedly that she is safe and protected and not to be afraid. I am in awe of Gail. We all take turns saying good bye and with heavy hearts, we reluctantly leave.


	33. Chapter 34

TPOV

Finally, we head for the parking lot. I am struggling to keep it together. I thought I was tough. I can remember a night in Iraq where I played cards all night. I won $180.00 off my buddy Wilkie. The next day I was gathering his body parts up after an IED. As bad as that was, I was able to hold it together. I didn't cry when I picked up his boot with the bloody stump of his foot still inside and I didn't puke but seeing Ana half-dead, bald and bruised, its fucking taking all my self control to simply walk and not think.

So I walk. I don't speak. I try desperately not to think, but what I can't control are the images of Ana laying in that bed, trying to cling to life battered and bruised. I push the images away and concentrate on how many paces there are in each cement block of sidewalk. When we get to the car, I open the rear door for Gail, I say nothing and shut it. I know it was rude but I really don't care. I think Grey understands because he hasn't said a word either.

I concentrate on the job at hand. My eyes are everywhere. We've only gone a few blocks when I notice a possible tail. I tell Grey to hang a right. The car follows. We do three more right hand turns, and the white Honda Accord stays with us. Fuck! I am about to text Welch when I see an incoming message from Sullivan. 'Intruders in the house' Are you fucking kidding me?

I see he copied Welch, and I see Welch's reply , "Sit tight, help on the way. Protect Barney at all costs." I'm thinking he must have the guys in the penthouse lobby or the roof assisting, so I let Welch know our situation and that the boss is driving. I know he must be cursing; this is exactly why people in security don't want their clients driving. The driver is always a target and he can't get down and hug the floor.

While I wait for Welch's reply, I advise Grey to head for I5 north. Then I look for a real time traffic report and see we are okay. Still no reply from Welch. I text him we are taking I 5 North and will try to stay in the outside lane.

It would seem this is a well planned multi prong attack. First Escala, and I have to admit that is really freaking me out. The trip to see Ana was kind of spur of the moment. No one knew Sullivan and Barney would be there alone, at least they shouldn't know. Are there eyes and ears on Escala? Was it a feign to draw attention and resources while Grey remained the prime target? Is it possible that Barney was the target? I think of the security in the penthouse lobby, stairwell, garage and roof. My gut says immediately, no one goes up against that kind of fire power and successfully enters the penthouse unless they have a prime target. They had to have been after Barney. The Accord has increased their speed. I order Gail to get down on the fucking floor and for Grey to open the sun roof. I slip off the sling on left arm and unholster my weapon. The Accord is behind us now and closing rapidly. I lean out the sunroof and bracing my weapon against the roof I fire off a volley of shots aimed at the grill. I smile grimly when I see the cloud of steam and and target the front tires. I manage to take out the drivers side tire and watch the Accord careen off the road. I slide back down text Welch that the obvious tail has been eliminated. As professional as this operation has been, I am certain there are at least 2-3 other car juggling positions that I will not be able to identify as a threat. Whoever is behind this operation has very deep pockets. We need to plan not just our exit from I5, but what is our destination going to be? It would appear Escala is out. My brain is fried. I cant think of anything right now except to watch for suspicious cars. Hopefully, Welch can come up with something.

IN ESCALA

Barney looked at the information on his screen and groaned. No matter how hard he hard he tried to keep up with Jack Hyde, he was always one step behind. He had uncovered a great deal of evidence that Hyde was a miserable excuse for a human being who appeared addicted to violent sex and blackmail and dealt with the sale of pedophile videos, but establishing an connection between Hyde and Schneiderman had never happened. Barney dug deeper. He worked all through the night, drinking Mountain Dew and typing away. He was sure there was a connection; he just had to find it.

He had planted dozens of traps to try and catch a communication from Hyde to Schneiderman but they all came up empty. He was racking his brain, trying to think what he had missed. In the background he could hear someone say his name but his keyboard was calling him, so he ignored it and typed faster. He looked briefly to his right and knew it had been Gail leaving him a tray.

Hours passed. He was getting close. He knew it. Alerts were going off left and right. Then it happened, Barney had him! It was Hyde's personal pc communicating with Schneiderman's pc.

The next thing Barney knew, alarms were going off everywhere and he was frantically trying to stave off a vicious counterattack. As fast as he typed, it didn't seem fast enough and then suddenly everything went black. It took Barney a moment to realize this wasn't a black screen issue, it was a power failure. While he was considering the effect of the black out, the new security guy entered the room with his gun drawn and a finger to his lips urging silence.

He gestured to Barney to come close, then he whispered to him there were intruders in the house downstairs. Sullivan looked nervous, very nervous. Barney appeared startled. Sullivan knew he had to keep Barney safe. The intruders were already exploring the first floor, there was no way to get to the safe room downstairs. His options were limited. He sent a quick text to Taylor and copied it to Welch. Then he grabbed Barney and explained his plan. Barney agreed and Sullivan pulled him out into the hallway **and** looked for the central air return. Finding it at the end of the corridor, he released the latch and urged Barney inside and reset the latch. Then he returned to the room Barney had been using and pulled down the curtain rod. Wrapping the sheet curtain around it, he lit the end and then crept downstairs. Using his makeshift torch, Sullivan activated the smoke alarm system, and the automatic sprinkler system near the stairs. Then he quickly returned upstairs.

Almost immediately, chaos broke out downstairs. Sullivan crouched near the head of the stairs, ready to take out anyone attempting to come up. One guy, dressed in black and masked came running out headed for the stairs. Sully never hesitated, firing his gun without hesitation and watching the man drop. Two more masked men came, one fired up at him while the other dragged the body Sully had shot out of sight.

Suddenly, it was deathly quiet. Sullivan stayed, crouched in position, prepared to defend to the death. Sullivan waited impatiently. He was pretty sure the intruders had left, but he couldn't take that chance. He wanted to search the downstairs and secure the exits, but keeping Barney safe was his prime directive. So he waited. He looked at his phone but the only message he had received was, "Sit tight, help on the way. Protect Barney at all costs. "

Finally, he heard someone call out,"Sullivan, its Welch. Where are you?" in the same moment he received a text from Welch, that he was in the penthouse and to stand down and reveal himself. He crept back to Barney and tells him he wants to see Welch with his own eyes before letting Barney out. Then Sullivan hears his name called again, slightly more frantic. He peers down into the Great Room and sees Welch and a half a dozen other men. He stands up and calls out "Here."

Welch looks up and smiles in relief. "Barney?"

"I'll get him."

Sullivan goes and unlatches the grill letting Barney free at last.


	34. Chapter 35

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate that people are reading this and enjoying it. Seriously, thank you. You inspire me. This is a little short. I think the nrxt one will be a lot longer.

TPOV

I take a glance at the boss to see how he's handling everything and wish I hadn't. I can tell from his lips and the way he is gripping the wheel he is furious. I am trying to come down from the adrenalin rush and figure out what we need to do but right now my thoughts are whipping through my brain at the speed of light. Focusing and careful planning will have to wait until my body's chemistry is closer to normal. Then I hear Grey.

"Well, Taylor, am I driving north to fucking Canada or what?"

I hesitate to answer, unsure of what has happened at Escala. Of course, this reminds me the boss has no idea what happened at Escala. I run my hand through my hair, trying to decide how to tell him. He recognizes my tell immediately.

"What? What is it?"

I check my phone hoping there is something from Welch. Nada. Fuck. I have no choice but to tell him the little I know.

"Sir, if could take the next emergency uturn, there's a rest stop a few miles down the highway on the southbound side where we can talk. We really need to talk, there have been developments and that will give me time to get an update from Welch. By the way, Gail, you can get up off the floor now. "

The boss sends me a glare but says nothing. He gently reminds Gail to put her seat-belt on. He is aware that security personnel do not wear seat belts in the front seat. They need to be able to access their weapon quickly and to be able to move quickly. I watch him tighten his seat-belt and know what's coming. I shove my left arm back in the sling. I see the turnaround coming up. I look in the side-view mirror but there are no troopers behind us. "Go!" I yell, grabbing the handle over the passenger-side window and Grey slams on the brakes swings left, skids into a 180 and glides into Southbound traffic. I am tossed around a bit, nothing serious, but I can tell he enjoyed that. Gail asks if I am okay and I reassure her.

Grey pulls into the rest area, parks and asks Gail if she would mind waiting outside the car for a moment. She offers to visit the restroom, but we both immediately nix that. After we have talked, we can escort her but for now we all stay together.

Once I hear the door shut, I take one more glance down at my phone's empty text screen and wonder if I should be cursing Welch or praying for him.

"Sir," I begin. "Security at the penthouse was compromised. Intruders entered the premises. Sullivan requested assistance from myself and Welch. Welch replied that help was on the way. That is the last I heard. "

"Barney?" Grey asks.

"I am sorry, sir, I just don't -" when suddenly my text alert pings. I stare down at my screen and read aloud , "Barney and Sullivan okay. Invasion team never reached second floor and managed to escape unseen, carrying their dead with them. Stay put where you are and additional security will escort you back to Grey House ."

"Back to Grey House? No fucking way. I pay a fucking fortune for security and yet intruders enter my home? Fuck this. I am not running. Get rid of Gates people. I am not going to be responsible for one of them getting killed. You get people in place, Taylor. I don't care if you have to hire an Israeli army squad. I don't care how much you spend or who the fuck you hire, but you better fucking make sure my home is safe. One more screw up like today and your ass is gone. Tell Welch he better be waiting for us when we arrive and he better have some damn good explanations or he'll be right beside you looking for a job."

"Understood, sir."

"Get Welch on the phone now."

I call him and it goes to voice mail. Grey hits the steering wheel so hard, I seriously expected in to break in half.

I spend the next ten minutes listening to the boss rant. Finally, two black Audi SUV's park on either side of us. Gail declines our offer to escort her to the restroom and says she can wait. I don't know either of the drivers by name but do recognize them as Grey employees. A third guy steps out and introduces himself as Armstrong and offers to drive. I think he does covert surveillance for Welch. I thought the boss was going to say no when he noticed the tremors in his hands.

Armstrong opens the door, and nods at the boss's now very visibly trembling hands and says,"Adrenalin crash, sir. Try to relax and take deep breaths."

"Text Welch" Grey growls at me,"Let him know we are returning to my home in Escala and I expect his ass to be waiting for me, ready to be debriefed."

"Yes sir," I reply and wonder what the fuck happened and how the fuck did anyone get into Escala.


	35. Chapter 36

We pull up to Escala and there are fire engines and police cars everywhere, all with their lights still flashing. Shit. The fucking playroom. Welch may be able to deflect Seattle's Finest from the second floor, but nothing and no one will deter the fire department. I order the boss to stay in the fucking car and for Armstrong to drive until they hear from me. I see the fear in Grey's eyes and hope I am not too late. I grab the folder with blank NDA's from the glove box and jump out of the car. I pray they have an elevator running. I sigh with relief, show my ID to the cop and head up. I get off to utter chaos. There are uniforms everywhere. Seattle PD, Seattle FD, Escala building security and suits from Grey security.

I push my way through the crowd and see Welch in the corner of the kitchen talking to a police lieutenant. I ignore them and head for the stairs. I see Barney and Sullivan arguing with a group of firemen, one of which is holding an ax. I am in time, thank God.

I make my way forward and Sullivan immediately defers to me. I confront the captain and ask what seems to be the problem. He explains he needs access to this locked room and if he doesn't have it in thirty seconds, one of his men will break it down with an ax. I know he is not bluffing and I'm amazed that Sullivan has kept him out this long. I ask for a moment in private with him, and pull out my key ring, letting him know I will open the door.

I assure him I will show him the room, but explain it is a private, personal room and I need him to sign an NDA in return I can offer him a large cash donation to his favorite charity. He wants to know how large and I tell him twenty five thousand. I assure him there is nothing illegal in the room, but my boss would like an old preference for kink not to become public knowledge. He signs the NDA and orders his men to wait at the other end of the corridor. Inside the playroom he says nothing. He has a couple of gauges he takes readings from looks around once more and exits. I re-lock the door and we head downstairs to Grey's study. His men follow. He orders his men to clear the elevators as there is no sign of any type of fire. The rest stand around the hallway. Once in the study, I shut the door, and open the safe. I take out fifty thousand. I hand him twenty five thousand first with a smile and announce its for his favorite charity. Then I offer him fifteen thousand to be distributed to his men who came do quickly and dashed up twenty flights of stairs. Lastly, I offer ten thousand to the Seattle's Bravest Charity.

We shake hands and he assures me his report will describe the room as a storage room with old furniture in it. We shake hands and he leaves. Barney and Sullivan come rushing over. I slap them both on the back and tell they did a good job and now please tell me what the fuck happened. I hear what they tell me, but I can't quite comprehend how it happened. I look to see if Welch has gotten rid of the police yet, and it looks like he's escorting them out. Thank fuck.

My phone pings with a text and I look down expecting to see Grey's name but am startled instead to see Sawyers name. My insides tense as I answer the phone.

"T - it's Ana. They think she's waking up. "

"Who's there?"

"Just me."

"Who's expected? Whose names are on the old visitor logs? When does her dad usually come?"

"T nobody but Dr Grace has been here. Elliot and Kate were here a few days ago but I don't see her father ever visiting her."

I have a really bad feeling. "Luke, find out who we notified and who the hospital notified and get back to me."

Fuck. All I can think of is please don't let me be the one who has to tell the boss Ray Steele doesn't know his daughters been in a come for two weeks. I go to Barney and ask him to get me a location on Ray Steele and a phone dump with all his incoming calls since Ana has been hospitalized and explain he may not have ever been notified of his daughter's injury. Barney's eyes are like saucers. He immediately starts tapping away.

I go back to Sullivan and tell him to call building services and get someone here to suck up all the water and replace the carpeting in the Great Room and out to the front door. What hasn't been flooded is full of blood stains. Then he needs to call our alarm people and locksmiths. Every lock and alarm are to be replaced, every single one. All codes are to be changed. I see Welch in the doorway and ask Sullivan to give us a moment.

Without saying a word, Welch drops half a dozen audio bugs on my desk. They're in a plastic baggie filled with water. He sweeps the room with a small detector and finds a half dozen more. I am fucking furious. How the fuck did this happen? This absolutely screams of inside help. Did Reynolds do this?

Welch wants to know if I want to break it to the boss. Its not even funny. I tell him I have my own shit to share and we will both be lucky if we are still employed in another hour. Then I procede to tell him I don't think we ever notified Ray Steele that his daughter was in the hospital. Welch's eyes get big and he pales noticeably. We are so fucked.

Just then we get word from downstairs, the boss is on his way up. I look at Welch and tell him to stall him and then race upstairs to Barney. I pray all the way there that Ray has been on a month long fishing trip and out of cell range.

"Barney," I plead, "Tell me you found something. "

Barney shakes his head sadly. "Mr Steele has been at his home or business for the last month. There have been no calls placed by us or the hospital."

My heart sinks. Grey might be able to overlook a lot but not this. I am so fired. Just then I hear him roar my name. I stiffen my back and head for the stairs.


	36. Chapter 37

A/N

Thank you to all my readers who are enjoying this story. Your encouragement make it fun to write. I hope you continue to enjoy.

TPOV

Grey is so angry he can barely speak. He is holding the bugs up in the air and asking me to fucking explain them. I explain I just learned about them and will investigate but I have a more pressing problem I need to discuss with him. He goes off on me. Good, I think. Let him vent some anger because when I tell him about Ray, the shit is really going to hit the fan.

He continues to rant and drop the f bomb. I stare straight ahead and tune him out. I am thinking about how to notify Ray; it has to be in person. Maybe via Charlie Tango? I need to get in touch with Elon for extra man power. Suddenly, I am jolted from my thoughts when Grey grabs me by the shoulders and starts shaking me. The pain in my left shoulder is sharp and I yelp involuntarily.

He steps back in dismay and half apologizes. I decide before he can start ranting again, I need to tell him about Ray. Oddly enough, the temper tantrum I expected never happened. Instead, he is filled with self loathing. He blames himself for distancing himself from Ana, and for finding visits with her so painful. He blames no one but himself.

I can't stand this. I point out I should have seen the visitor logs and noticed whose name was missing.

"She's not your girlfriend, Taylor. I had an obligation to see how he was, if he needed anything, but I didn't do it. Don't try to take the blame; you have been sick, this is all my fault. Get Charley Tango ready. "

"Sir, if I may. Ana needs you at her side when she awakens. You wouldn't want her to wake up alone or think Sawyer is the only one who cares, would you? Let me get Ray and explain things and bring him to the hospital."

"No, Taylor. Some things just can't be delegated. Call Boeing."

On the way to Ray, I manage to leave a message for Elon. A long time ago, Elon and I did some anti terrorist training and actually did a couple of missions together. On one of those missions, I was lucky enough to save his life. Now, he is a very high ranking dude with Israeli intelligence. I think he can solve my temporary man power problem and provide me experienced men I can trust.

I look across at the boss. He is busy staring out the window, lost in thought. He seems so desolate, so alone. I look away, watching him is too painful. I am seriously glad he is not piloting today.

The chopper sets down in an empty field behind Rays house. Together we walk to the front of the house. I am a little concerned as he hasn't said a word since we left Escala. He stands in front of the door, hand raised to knock and hesitates. He looks like hell. Then he takes a deep breath and knocks briskly.

Ray opens the door and smiles warmly. The smile fades quickly when he doesn't see Ana. "You came by chopper?" He asks. I see him cock his ear and can hear the chopper idling. Panic washes across his face, "Where is Ana?" He demands.

Grey is starting to falter. I step in. "Sir, Ana is in University Hospital in Seattle. Let me help you get an ovenight bag together. Do you have any calls you need to make?" He shakes his head no. "How about medications?" I ask, he nods at the dining table. I go to his bedroom, pull out an overnight bag from his closet, and start packing. In the bathroom, I grab all his toiletries, razor, toothbrush, deodorant, etc. In the dining room, I sweep all the meds off the dining table into his bag. I am moving double time, trying to get done before Grey starts explaining. I rejoin them in time to hear Ray shout," A head injury? How the hell did she get a head injury?"

"She was kidnapped, Mr Steele." I interject. "We were able to rescue her. The injury occurred when she was tossed into the trunk of a car. She already unconscious. and her head landed hard on a tire iron.

"Why was she already unconscious?" Ray asks.

I explain she had struggled with the kidnapper and been punched in the side of the head.

We are all striding to the helicopter. Ray suddenly halts and demands "Where was her security?"

Before I can answer, Grey does.

"I was upset, confused and angry when I was rescued. I fired everyone. "

I know what's coming and quickly shove Grey out of the way and take a punch to my jaw that is bone rattling and knocks me back a couple of feet.

Its time to get the big shit out of the way. "What you need to know, sir, is that was two weeks ago. We were told the hospital had notified Ana's next of kin."

Steele's eyes narrow. "Why didn't you call me personally?" He asks coldly.

Grey's eyes have a far away look. His mind is someplace else and it is doubtful whether or not he can hear us. The expression on his face is defeated. Ray looks from Grey to Taylor, "What the fuck happened to him?"

"Seven months in isolation, feelings of abandonment and betrayal, finding out his only friend was actually his worst enemy, watching that persons head get blown to pieces, not being able to protect Ana from being kidnapped, the list is endless.

Yeah, sometimes he gets that thousand yard stare but at least he's alive. He'll be alright. He just needs some time. And Ana."

Ray smiled, "You're right. She can cure anything. "

Once everyone was aboard Charley Tango, the chopper quickly rose into the air. Taylor pulled out his phone and texted Sawyer "ETA 30 minutes Boeing Field. Have Armstrong meet us. Bringing Ray Steele and The Boss. Get a wig for Ana, cno. "

Almost instantly, Sawyer confirms, Armstrong will be there. He also confirms Ana regained consciousness briefly and showed no immediate signs of brain damage. Then he shakes his head and thinks where can he get a wig for Ana in less than forty five minutes, cost no object. (cno)

Forty five minutes later, Grey, Taylor and Ray Steele walk out of the elevator on Ana's floor. Ray's expression tightens as he notes two security men outside her door a uniformed hospital security roaming the corridor. It was not a reassuring sight. Was her life still in danger? Ray mentally cursed as he never asked what happened to the kidnappers.

All three men were asked to present ID and sign in. Taylor immediately realized what he had overlooked. Ray signed his name and glared at both Grey and Taylor. One look at the sign in page and it was obvious hardly anyone was visiting Ana.

Once inside, Ray approached her bedside, picked up her hand and called gently, Annie?"

To his great relief, she slowly opened her eyes, and then cries, "Daddy!" With obvious delight. Ray bent over and kissed her cheek, just repeating her name over and over again. After a few minutes of kissing and tears, Ray steps to the side and motions Christian over and says to Ana, "Look who I brought you?"

Christian walks over slowly and smiles gently, "How are you feeling, Ana?"

"I'm feeling better but, well, I am sorry but do I know you?"

"Uh, er, uh -" Christian is shocked and unable to answer. Taylor comes to his side to guide him away when Ana excitedly calls "Taylor! Oh, Jason, its so good to see you. "

Taylor's head spins around with his mouth open, unsure how to respond. Then he just smiles, leans down and kisses her nose affectionately and says simply, "You scared us, girl."

Just then the nurse enters and requests everyone wait in the hallway. Sawyer stays behind. The nurses tries to get him to leave as well, but he is adamant. He stands behind the head of the bed and scrutinizes the nurses actions as she measures the urine output and empties the bag and then takes vital signs.

Out in the hallway, a devastated Christian waits for the doctor. Once he arrives, Ray rejoins them and as next of kin, explains how Ana didn't recognize Christian but knew his body guard. The doctor says temporary selective amnesia is common in head injuries and may eventually resolve more common is short term memory loss. We should look for the same question repeated over and over because she cant remember asking it or what the answer was. If we see any evidence of this, we are to notify the nurse.

Christian speaks up and asks the doctor how long will it take Ana to remember him. The doctor kindly replied" I am sorry, I know its very frustrating, but the truth is we simply do not know. It varies from patient to patient, from hours, to days to months - sometimes never. Just try to be patient and think positive. "

Grey's expression becomes even more despondent. His posture sags as he yanks at his hair. Taylor stands close to him and says just loud enough for Grey to hear him, "Sir, I saw a lot of head injuries in the service, and the memories almost always return. Think positive."

"That's easy for you to say, she remembered you! What if she doesn't want to remember me?"

"Sir, you cast a very strong presence. I really don't think anyone could permanently forget you, whether intentional or not."

"I need to leave Taylor."

"Fine, but let's say good bye."

Grey reluctantly nods, but when they reenter Ana's room, she is asleep again. Its decided Sawyer will call when Ray is ready to leave. A suite is reserved for Ray at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

Finally able to leave, a worn down Christian walks slowly out of the hospital with Taylor beside him to the waiting SUV.


	37. Chapter 38

Christian tried to tell himself, it was better if Ana didn't remember him. He didn't deserve someone so good. He was a monster and deep down she knew it. Her brain was protecting her the only way it knew how. But how the fuck she could remember Taylor and not him was still pissing him off. Of course, the two of them sleeping together the last few months might have something to do with that. He tried to get the images out of his head, but just the thought of her laying in bed beside Taylor, wrapped in his arms made him see red. He believed Taylor. Mostly. Probably. Almost. Still, there was always a tiny piece of doubt. It may have started out innocent, but how do you lay down at night with the most beautiful woman in the world and not want her physically?

He sat morosely at his desk, looking out at the Seattle skyline. It was a dismal, cloudy, rainy day. It was dark and dreary, just like he felt. He thought back to when he had been alone in the woods on days like this. He had hated it. Everything would be wet and cold. He never felt more forgotten or alone than on those awful, rainy days.

Now he felt his life was one, long, unending rainy day. Taylor said Ana never gave up, that she believed he was alive. Ana was his sunshine, his light, she warmed his soul. He needed her so much, the thought of not having her in his life was unbearable. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. What he needed was a plan. He had to wear his CEO hat and plan and plot. What could he do to jar Ana's memory? Then, it came to him. He would plan a hostile takeover of Ana's memory. He booted up his computer and starting making a business plan for the takeover.

Outside of Christian's office Taylor sat behind his desk in the security office. Across from him sat a handsome young man with dark curly hair. After reaching out to his Israeli friend, Elon had responded by sending Ben Levi.

"Mr. Taylor," Levi started.

"Just Taylor, Mr Levi," Taylor replied.

"Then you must call me just Levi."

"Levi." Taylor smiled cordially.

"Our mutual friend has asked me to assist you any way I can. Tell me, what do you need?"

"You are familiar with my employer?"

Ben nods yes.

"Due to recent events, our security team has been decimated by injuries. We were forced to accept the loan of security people from a friend. It hasn't proven enough. Yesterday, despite the presence of a dozen security people, all armed, most with automatic weapons, his home was breached. I'm looking to hire new staff, but its going to take a while, not to mention the training. I need people now, short term that I trust and can rely on. I want to release the borrowed security and replace them with battle hardened men ready to shoot to kill.

"For how long?"

" I am thinking 3- 6 weeks. We think we know who is behind the attacks, what we don't know is why."

"May I ask who you suspect?"

"Of course. Leonard Schneiderman."

"Ah, the man who rescued Mr Grey?"

"The same."

Ben smiled at Taylor. "Our mutual friend has an interest in Mr Schneiderman as well. It is not a friendly interest so he would be most happy to assist you in any way he can. I can have six men here tonight by six pm. I can have an additional six men here by morning and six additional people by tomorrow evening. If we need more, they will become available. You have presented our mutual friend with a unique opportunity to put Mr Schneiderman out of business, that is something that would make a great many people happy."

"How would that affect my employer?"

"Do not worry, Taylor. We will protect your employer as well as his business and his reputation. "

"What do you need from us?"

"Right now? Nothing."

"And in the future?"

"At most a meeting with Schneiderman."

"I can't speak for my employer."

"Our mutual friend will assist only you and will not engage in negotiations with your employer. Money has nothing to do with either of our needs. Its more a you scratch my back and I will scratch yours. You need extra men? We can provide them. All we ask is for you to meet with Schneiderman when and where we ask. If you can not agree to that Taylor, then I must rescind my offer and leave. "

Taylor's lips thinned and his nostrils flared slightly in annoyance. He sat silently, considered his options, then nodded. "I agree."

"Very good. Two of the six men that come this evening are specifically for Barney. One has technical information for him; the other is a body guard. One other thing," Levi stared straight into Taylor's eyes, and paused dramatically, then continued, "It would be best for all concerned if I work beside you and coordinate my men for you."

Taylor knew Levi was using him, but also knew he was using Levi. If Elon had sent this man to him, his word was to be trusted. If...

"Levi, how do I know Elon sent you?"

Levi smiled, "It took you a long time to ask. Elon says to tell you what he has always told you, that you are mispocheh, family. You are his brother. You are always welcome in his home and as your older brother, he will always look after you. He says that on the day that almost ended his life, you saved him three different times. He would tell me no more but said you would understand. "

Taylor thought back to that day in Baghdad, when he walked the green zone with Elon, who was on loan from Israel's top anti terrorist team. Together, they pointed out new dangers on every block. Taylor thought back to the three times both men almost died. Obviously, Taylor shooting the sniper from the rooftop was one and identifying the freshly buried IED was another, but the third they never discussed. The third had happened early in the day. They walked slowly, checking out everyone and everything. There was a small vendor selling soccer balls. They were probably stolen. Taylor had pointed out that each ball had the phrase "Allahu Akbar" printed on it, probably from some misguided Christian charity trying to reach out to Muslim youth. Taylor feared religious extremists would be insulted by anyone kicking a ball that had Allah's name on it. Their reasoning would be it is like kicking Allah. He suggested they leave the area immediately. Forty five minutes after leaving the soccer ball vendor, a suicide bomber started examining soccer balls and blew himself up, taking the lives of seventy nine innocent men, women and children. Lots of children. Soccer is very popular, even in Baghdad.

Taylor looked at Levi and said, "I need more."

"I am allowed to say only one word. "Soccer."

Taylor nodded, "Understood." just as he heard Gail calling his name frantically. He quickly opened the door and saw a flushed and very flustered Gail. "I'm sorry, its Mr Grey. He's reached the bar cabinet."

Without another word, Taylor took off running for Grey's study.

CPOV.

Christian read back his business plan.

Business - Ana

Object of acquisition - Restore Ana's memory and regain her love

He stopped there, unsure how to continue. If Ana regained her memory, she would regain all her memory. It meant she would remember how he had endangered her, how he had wanted her to see Taylor punished, how he had rejected her for Elena. Without warning, he clutched his stomach and then frantically reached for the waste paper basket and vomited. It was like he was back in that room again, watching Elena shoot Flynn and Taylor. Anger crashed through his body in violent waves. How fucking stupid could he have been to believe that fucking bitch Elena had ever been his friend?

He picked up his phone and stared at the smiling pictures of. Anastasia, some taken by him, some by Taylor. He glanced over at his Mac book pro and saw the stupid, arrogant business plan to recapture her memory; God, had he lost his mind? Treat her like an acquisition? What the fuck was wrong with him? Without another thought, the laptop went flying, then his phone and then every other thing he could get his hands on. Then he opened the bar cabinet.

The first bottle was a Pappy Van Winkle Family Reserve Bourbon. He flung it as hard as he could against the bullet proof glass and took a savage satisfaction as the bottle shattered sending glass everywhere. His chest heaving with blind anger he reached into the bar again and brought out two more bottles, when the door crashed open, startling him.

"Drop it!" Taylor roared. Instead, Grey prepared to slam the bottle against the desk, thereby giving himself a weapon. Taylor struck quickly, shoving Grey up against the bourbon stained floor to ceiling window, and squeezing his wrists until the bottles fell silently to the thick pile carpet. Muscles bulging in both men, they continued to silently struggle. Taylor kept a painful pressure on Grey's wrist, holding them up over his head, while Christian twisted, trying desperately to free himself, grimacing in pain. Taylor leaned in close to Grey's face and muttered something in his ear and almost like magic Grey ceased struggling.

Taylor immediately dropped his hands and said simply,"Perhaps you should change, sir and let Mrs Jones treat your cuts.

Grey looked down at himself and saw several trails of blood on his shirt. He looked at Taylor, befuddled.

"Look in a mirror sir. Your face has been peppered with exploding glass from the bourbon when it hit the window."

Behind Taylor, Mrs Jones stepped forward and gently taking his arm guided him to the bathroom where she brushed the small pellets of glass out of his hair and off of his face. She gently wiped the blood away with a warm washcloth. Like a child, she guided him to his bedroom, laid out fresh clothes for him and sent him to shower.

Levi watched Mrs Jones guide Grey to his room and looked at Taylor with questioning eyes and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"No,"snarled Taylor, then added with a grin, "Sometimes he's worse. You go through what he has gone through for the last seven months and see how you manage. "

By evening, the men on the roof and the elevator entrance to the penthouse as well as the stairs had been replaced. By morning, Levi's men had secured the garage and the freight elevator. Grey seemed more himself and the incident that morning seemingly forgotten. Grey was not aware Taylor had reported it to Flynn via skype. Flynn was concerned but not panicked. He advised Taylor to skype him each evening at eleven pm pacific time. Grey had a skype session set for the next day at eight a.m. Hopefully, that would help. Things were starting to look up.


	38. Chapter 39

Ch 39

Ana came awake slowly. She kept her eyes closed and tried to listen to what the voices were saying. She recognized Ray's voice, he seemed annoyed. After a minute, she realized the other voice was Sawyer. So Sawyer was still here. He must be protecting her as that was his job. Christian was a fanatic for protection. Then her thoughts stumbled. How did she know about Sawyers job? More importantly, who the hell was Christian? Just thinking his name was upsetting. She had no image to go with the name but she knew he was important to her. She said the name to herself again, silently and suddenly tears were falling down her cheeks. The tears caught Sawyers attention, who immediately alerted Ray.

Ray turned and picked up her hand, calling her gently. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and the tears kept falling. She tried to get control but she couldn't. All she could think of was she needed Christian, but at the same time just thinking his name filled her with dread. She wanted to ask Ray about Christian, but she was afraid. Ray said she had isolated herself for several months. He didn't explain why. The next thing she knew a doctor was ordering Xanax IV and the room slowly slipped away.

The next time Ana awoke, it was evening. She looked around her room and to her delight she saw her roommate Kate. A cry of joy sprang from her lips and Kate came running over, sobbing with relief the whole way.

"Ana, oh, Ana, you scared us all so much!" She cried. Ana felt a bit clearer but her throat was still dry and she was very horse. Ray came over and said he was going to the cafeteria but Ana insisted he go home and get some rest. She was fine and not going anywhere and now she had Kate. Ray was reluctant to leave but so happy she knew Kate that he finally gave in. Maybe something in their girl talk would spark a memory.

After much crying and much giggling, Kate and Ana finally got down to talking. A dinner tray had arrived with chicken broth, jello and tea. Ana wasn't very hungry but decided to at least enjoy the tea. Sawyer came over and gallantly changed out the Liptons tea bag for a Twinings. Ana smiled and said "Tell your boss you deserve a raise."

"Tell him yourself next time you see him."

Ana's smile faded. The fear was back. She shrunk in the bed, her breathing became rapid and shallow.

"Ana?" Kate asked, "You're not afraid of Mr Moneybags, are you?"

"I don't know, Kate. Who is Mr Moneybags?" She asked, struggling to stay calm.

"Oh, please, Ana, don't tell me you've forgotten my nickname for your mogul. It's what I sometimes call Christian, honey. "

At the sound of Christian's name, the room faded away and she saw Taylor, two men holding him up, looking bruised and beaten. Two shots rang out and she saw the blood suddenly shoot out of his shoulder gushing everywhere. She screamed and screamed again and then everything went black.

The next time Ans awoke, it was the middle of the night. Three fifteen in the morning if the round black and white clock on the wall was to be believed. She looked around the room and saw Sawyer sitting up in a chair reading. Almost is if he could feel her look at him , he glanced over to her, surprised to see her awake.

He smiled gently, "Do you need something Ana?"

She shook her head no.

"How about a cup of tea?" Sawyer asked. She shook her head no again. Then she motioned for him to come closer.

"Luke," she whispered in a faltering voice, "Luke, I need Jason."

Luke made a point of looking at the clock and then back to her. She started to cry again, big wet tears and sobbed, "I need him, Luke. I need him right now."

"Yes, M'am." Luke replied and pulled out his phone.

Ana laid in bed as memories of that night overwhelmed her. The worst, well, at least as bad as seeing Taylor get shot, was the sound of high heels and seeing Elena walk in on his arm. She could remember everything now and she felt completely broken. She had given him her heart. She had waited for him. She never gave up but he did. He went back to the evil bitch from hell and it wasn't enough for him to just drop her, he wanted revenge too. Sadistic bastard. She wondered if he had planned on watching Elena school her. He may have changed his mind in the end but Ana knew that originally, watching Elena beat her ass was something the dom in him looked forward to. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed uncontrollably.

That's how Taylor found her when he walked in. He felt Grey stiffen beside him and heard the muttered oath. Taylor turned to Grey and said "Easy, okay? We broke her and we'll fix her but we need to move slow."

Grey nodded. It was all he could do. The sight of her crying so hard because of his actions hurt more than he could ever imagine. She never did anything but love him, but because he was such a twisted bastard, he couldn't accept it. No one could really love him. Not even Ana. How would he explain what was simply unexplainable. He quickly exited while Taylor talked to her. Outside the door, the security on duty asked it he needed anything. Grey tried to answers, but to his horror, he couldn't. His speech was no gone. He had no words.


	39. Chapter 40

Sawyer watched Johnson speak quietly to Grey and noticed Grey's agitation increase. Sawyer edged closer. He could see Grey's mouth open and close silently. He had a look of desperation in his eyes that was frightening. For a moment, Sawyer wondered if he had suffered a stroke. Then he saw the look in his eyes change from desperate and frustrated to thermonuclear.

Sawyer moved then, shoving Johnson out of the way and ordering him to get Taylor. Ever so gently he turned Grey until his back was up against the wall. Christian grunted and brought up his arms to shove Sawyer away, but at 6'6, it was going to take a lot more than a shove to move Sawyer.

Suddenly Taylor was there. Sawyer gave a sigh of relief. He explained that Grey was having an issue speaking, and was angry and frustrated.

Taylor muttered an angry " Fuck!" And grabbed one arm twisting slightly to make sure he had Grey's attention. Grab his other arm, Luke," he ordered. Then he looked at Grey, eyeball to eyeball. "Listen to me, we are going inside and talk with Ana. This is no time for a pity party. Get your act together. I swear, if you upset her at all, I promise I will break every bone in your body. Understand?" He ground out in a harsh whisper. Grey nodded yes, and then with Taylor on one side and Sawyer on the other, Grey found himself escorted back into Ana's room and seated in a chair beside her bed.

He stared at the floor, unable to meet her eyes, so filled with shame and self loathing. His anger was gone now and replaced with a heavy weariness. He didn't want to hear her say the words, but he knew he didn't have much choice. Some version of I hate you, you ruined my life, I never want to see you again, get out, it was all headed his way. He had promised Taylor he wouldn't upset her. Didn't Taylor realize just looking at him upset her?

Taylor nudged him then and he looked up. Ana must have said something and was waiting for his reply. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her bewildered.

"Oh, fifty," she sighed and grabbed his hand. "Look at you, you're a mess. You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Grey shook his head no, shamefaced.

Taylor told me what happened. I am sorry about Elena. "

Grey's shook no violently from side to side.

"That doesn't mean I am sorry she isn't here to torture us, it means I am sorry that you had to watch your only so called 'friend' die. " Then her hand reached out and gently stroked his cheek. Taylor says you can't speak. You lost your words, didn't you? They'll come back, don't worry. I am really tired now, Christian. I love you, Christian. Won't you please come to bed now and hold me?"

Grey's eyes got wide as saucers. He hesitated. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

"Christian! If you don't get in my bed right now, I will have to ask Taylor. "

Grey hopped into bed with alacrity. Ana smiled wearily and closed her eyes contentedly as he spooned into her back. He buried his face in her hair and sighed, " Ana" ever so softly.

Taylor looked at Luke and nodded and hit the light switch. The room dimmed. Taylor headed for the cot and laid down, if he was lucky, he might get an hour of sleep. Sawyer returned to reading his ebook on his phone. Once everyone but him was asleep, Sawyer went to the door and told Johnson to try and delay the nursing assistant that was doing vital signs. He nodded.

Johnson must have been successful, because it was almost 6:30 am when the aide taking vitals wheeled a sphygmometer into the room. Ana was waiting, alert and awake, with a finger to her lips to hush the aide's protest at seeing Christian in her bed.

"Please, don't say anything. I needed him beside me. We both slept so much better. I feel great." Ana told her with a big grin.

The aide just rolled her eyes and said "I didnt see anything."

After the aide left, Ana looked at Sawyer and said softly, "Luke, thank you."

Unsure what he was being thanked for, Sawyer politely nodded and returned to his book. Grateful that his place was automatically remembered. Voices at the door, brought his head up and Luke watched as Dr Grace entered the room, and unless Luke was very much mistaken, she looked furious.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Christian still in a deep sleep beside Ana. If anything, the sight seemed to annoy her more. Ana holding a finger to her lips didn't help any either. Grace looked around the room and spotted Taylor on the cot. "Taylor!" She called loudly, completely ignoring Sawyer.

Taylor jumped to his feet, one hand on his gun, looking around in confusion. Seeing Christian's mother, he relaxed, removing his hand from his gun. "Dr Grace," he acknowledged.

"Taylor," Dr Grace started, her voice and manner almost frigid, "You texted me at 4:30 this morning to let me know my son suffered a episode of mutism. Is that correct?"

"Yes, M'am"

"You further stated that approximately fifteen minutes passed before he regained his ability to speak."

"Yes, M'am."

"Finally, you said in your belief, the cause of the mutism was psychological and I shouldn't be concerned. "

"Yes, M'am."

"Have I missed something, Taylor? Did you graduate medical school and not let me know? Trouble speaking is one of the first symptoms of a stroke."

"Mother, I didn't have a stroke. "

Grace spun from Taylor to stare hard at Christian. "Get up. You're having a CT Scan now."

"Mother, this isn't necessary."

"Christian, get up. There is a limited time to give tPA and you are approaching the end of that window. If you did have a mild stroke, tPA can prevent permanent side effects.

"But Mother, I know why ..."

"Not now, let's go. They are waiting for you downstairs."

Christian turned to Ana and gave her a quick kiss and whispered,"Sorry," before letting down the side rail and getting out of bed. Taylor slipped his shoes on and quickly followed, putting on his jacket to cover his gun as he walked out the door.

Forty five minutes later found Christian waiting with his mother for the CT Scan results.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you say hello to Ana?"

"Let's not discuss her, darling."

"We have to discuss this Mom. You acted like she was invisible. You never said a word to her."

"She wouldn't come to your memorial service. She lived in your penthouse, lived off your money but she was nowhere to be seen that awful day. "

"Mother, she didn't believe I was dead. How can you expect her to go to my memorial service?"

"Its more than just that, it's, it's..."

"It's what mother?"

Christian's mother looked around to see exactly where Taylor was and then lowered her voice,"Taylor and her were inseparable. It just , it just didn't look right. Then you barely knew the girl and you put her in charge of your company? Christian, what were you thinking son?"

Christian had stiffened beside her and was trying hard not to lose his composure. "Mom," he said gently, and then swung an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "Mom, he repeated even softer as he thought of Ana. "Ana is the missing part of my soul. She is the light in my life. She makes me laugh. She makes me happy. I know we only know each other a short time but it really doesn't matter. She understands me Mom. She doesn't mind that I'm fifty shades of fucked up. She can touch me Mom and it doesn't hurt. " Christian heard his mothers gasp before continuing. "I mess up all the time but she always forgives me even when I don't deserve it. I love her. I need her. I am going to marry her, so please, try to get over what ever issues you have because she's here to stay. "

"All I ever wanted is for you to be happy, Christian. If this is the girl who does that, of course you both have my blessing."

Christian smiled from ear to ear and looked up at his Mom with gratitude. "You're my angel mom. You saved me and I can never thank you enough. Now, I have found Ana and its like finding a whole new world. Sometimes its scary, there's so many emotions. Thank God for Flynn. He's been a life saver. "

"What can I do son?"

"Just be there for us Mom. We both need your love. We need the support of the entire family but right now, there are a lot of security issues. Speaking of which, where is your CPO?"

"He is waiting in the lobby for me."

Christian cursed, looked over at Taylor and jerked his head, calling him over.

"Sir," he said, respectfully.

"Her CPO is waiting for her in the lobby."

"I'll take care of it, sir."

"Christian, why can't my security wait in the lobby like he always does?"

"Because I am under a confirmed threat right now. I can't tell you anything else except its for real, people have been hurt and people have died trying to protect me. You must have someone with you at all times. The same for the rest of the family. If they can hurt you, they will hurt me and they know it. If they can kidnap you, they will. This is not just some run of the mill crazy. Its serious, real serious."

" I heard a bodyguard was killed here last week, but everything about it was hushed up."

"Someone tried to kill Ana last week. They killed the guard on the door but fortunately, Sawyer was there and able to stop him. So please, I need everyone safe. Especially Mia."

"You need to talk to her, honey. She doesn't listen to me or your father. I doubt she'll listen to you."

"Okay, I'll talk to her."

"Dr Trevelyan?" A doctor approached holding out his hand to shake and introducing himself. Grace stood and followed him into his office. Five minutes later, she was back st Christians side, confirming everything was noticed her CPO standing in the hallway but on the opposite side of Taylor.

Christian took her arm and led her back to the elevator, anxious to return to Ana.


	40. Chapter 41

A/N thank you for your patience. I struggle with going too far, going over the top. This chapter was no different. My stories tend to run away from me. So please bear with me. Next chapter will be much sooner. I will start on it now. Thank you again for all your support. Enjoy.

Karen

After assuring Christian his CT scan was negative, Grace apologized, explaining she was already late for her shift at Grace Seattle and needed to leave immediately.

Christian thought briefly about calling her out, but decided against it. Hopefully, if she had a little time to consider everything, she would understand that Ana was in his life to stay and make peace with that.

The doctors were very pleased with her progress, especially the return of her memory. If her tests today remained normal, considering the security risks, she would be discharged by the end of the day. She would continue to suffer headaches, nausea and dizziness for an unknown period of time.

Finally, Christian decided to return home, shower, change and grab a meal. Ana would be undergoing tests for most of the day. He looked at Taylor and gave a faint nod and they both headed for the parking garage. Once by the car, Taylor dropped to the ground, checking the undercarriage of the car, then walking around the outside of the car, scanning everything with a practiced eye. Content that everything was as it should be, he stepped back and hit the remote. The doors unlocked and he opened the rear door for Grey. Once inside and belted, he put the key in the ignition. He felt his body tense but turned the key anyway. The engine turned over and Taylor let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, then started back to Escala.

Walking into the penthouse, Levi was waiting. Grey held up his hand and said simply, "Ten minutes." Moving on without stopping, headed straight for the master bedroom, stripped and stepped in the shower.

Ten minutes later, he asked Levi to meet with him in his office along with Taylor. Levi explained Barney had made great progress. There would be a Security meeting at seven pm where all security matters would be addressed and updated. Levi had found a female security person to assist Sawyer with Ana. She also happened to be an RN.

Taylor's head shot up and he looked like he was going to have a stroke. "No fucking way!"

Grey stared at both men confused, sure he had missed something. "Surely, if she is an RN, "

"No!" Taylor ground out, looking ominously at Levi.

"It is not what you think, my friend. " Levi replied calmly.

"What am I missing here?" Grey asked, his tone annoyed.

Taylor answered in a cold voice as he continued to glare at Levi, "Female RN's are a specialized professional used in wet work when the target is in a hospital setting."

Grey immediately lunged at Levi and Taylor seemed remarkably slow in responding, but finally he managed to put a bear hug on his boss and pull him away.

Levi wiped blood from his lip and glared at Taylor, "You do not even let me explain? She is his sister. "

"Like I am his brother?"

"No, it is Mara. "

Taylor sat abruptly and considered what Levi had told them. "Why?" He asked.

"It is a long story."

"We have time, right boss?" Taylor replied, looking over at Grey who was now back behind his desk.

Her husband was also a high ranking intelligence officer she met through her brother. Three years ago, as he prepared to take their two sons to a soccer game, a car bomb blew up his car along with him, his body guard and both sons.

Mara has not been the same since. She became an RN and offered her services to Mossad. Her brother is reluctant to see her take such a drastic step. He feels she does not have the capacity to take another life willingly and in a premeditated manner.

Mossad believes that Schneiderman was behind her husbands hit. How she found out we are here assisting you, trying to elimate Schneiderman as a threat to you or ours, I do not know. But she is here. She would never harm your wife, Mr Grey. She only seeks vengeance from Schneiderman.

"I need to meet her. "

"Certainly."

"This morning."

"But of course, my friend."

The meeting ended with all three men unhappy and mistrustful. Taylor decided to catch up with Barney and see what kind of cpo Levi had provided him. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the guestroom Barney had commandeered. The door was shut so he knocked. No answer. He knocked again and listened carefully. Still no answer. As his heart began to race, he pulled his gun and slowly turned the door knob, nudging the door open, ever so gently. Barney was hunched over his computer, looking slightly disheveled just like he always looked, except he was not alone. Beside him, hunched over an identical computer was a young girl. Both of them were staring intently at their respective computer screens while their fingers flew over the keyboard tapping out commands furiously.

Taylor stepped into the room, shutting the door with a loud click and shook his head in disbelief that they were still unaware of him. Check that, the girls eyes were on him, or was it his gun? He started to reholster his weapon when he saw her right hand reach down... God knows what instinct made him hit the deck, but as Taylor looked behind at the knife stuck in the door, he was glad he had. As Taylor got to his feet, Barney finally looked up, a day late and a dollar short, as usual. Taylor studied the female. Young? She wasn't young, she was fucking illegal.

"Hi Taylor," Barney greeted, acting as casual as you please.

"Hi, Barney. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Shelley. She is helping me. "

"How old are you, Shelley?"

She stared hard at Taylor, trying to look defiant, but Taylor could see her fear, her doubt and her indecision. Taylor looked gave her his best glare and demanded her name in his roughest snarl. She was a child playing a grown ups game. Despite her swirling emotions, she didn't break down and she didn't kiss ass. He liked her. He turned hia attention back to Barney who was giving him some long winded explanation of their progress. He hadn't asked Barney for an update, so most likely Barney was just trying to draw his attention away from Shelley.

Taylor moved slowly and deliberately to Shelley's side. His voice so soft, it could barely be heard, "How old, Shelley?"

"Th-thirteen," she mumbled.

"I don't think so. Try again, the truth this time. I will know."

A long silence and then Barney saying, "its okay, She'll, you can tell Taylor."

Then a trembly voice whispering, "eleven."


	41. Chapter 42

Taylor felt the anger rise from deep inside his soul. The rage was building in waves, each wave greater than the one before. He wanted to talk with this little girl, but knew normal speech was beyond him right now.

All he could say was "Excuse me," and spun on his heel, intent on finding Levi and choking the life out of him.

He stormed into the security office and roared at Sullivan, "Where's Levi?"

Stepping out of the men's room, Levi took one look at Taylor and yelled something in Hebrew.

From out of nowhere a gorilla appeared and put Taylor in a bear hug. Taylor broke out in a sweat as he struggled and called Levi every name under the sun. He managed to break loose once and then found the hold back in place.

Then he heard Sullivan's voice, "Let him go and leave him the fuck alone or I will splatter your guts all over this office. "

Taylor sighed in relief, while Levi backed up. They looked at each other warily.

Levi began, " I owe you an apology. I did not mean for you to find out like that. " then he looked at Sullivan and the gorilla,

" both of you take a break. We need privacy. "

The door closed and Levi turned the lock before returning to his seat.

"You better have a really good explanation, Levi. Really good, or ..."

"Stop. No more threats. Let me explain. Shelly is Ukranian. Her mother was born after Chernobly and had some remarkable powers. So, when her child was born, she was seized by military scientists. They were convinced they could make her the ultimate weapon. A child appearing so innocent and harmless, but trained to deal out death without a second thought.

Shelly can heal through her psychic gifts. She can also harm. She can manipulate objects. She can sense danger. She has total recall. Anything she has seen or heard, she can repeat it verbatum. Her mother was a Jew. Her father a Russian soldier long dead. We decided to remove her from the Ukraine and bring her to Israel.

Originally, the plan was to place her with a family and try to 'untrain' her. We quickly discovered she was basically incapable of interacting with people in a normal way.

She is only happy at her keyboard or protecting someone. She doesn't make small talk and is not interested in learning.

Psychological evaluations show she sees herself as a freak of nature, ugly and unworthy of love. We are trying very hard to change that but haven't been able to find anyone she could relate to. We have placed her with other children with similar gifts and she immediately becomes defensive and quite frankly dangerous. "

"So what the hell is she doing here?"

"She made friends with Barney in a chat room. "

"What the fuck?"

"Those are the exact words your 'brother' used when we told him. "

"You got to be shitting me?"

Levi shook his head no with a grin. "She flirted with him. Barney was looking for a way into Schneiderman's firewall and she provided it.

As soon as she found out Schneiderman was involved she began to worry about Barney. It's the most honest emotion we have ever seen from her. She is quite capable of protecting him. "

"Come on, Levi. She is a child. Who is going to protect her?"

"Taylor, remember what I said, she can heal and she can harm? She is capable of killing someone with a touch. Seriously. She could grab your ankle and stop your heart. We have told her repeatedly that she is never to use this so called talent, unless her very life is in jeopardy. We have told her that even if she is protecting someone, she can not use it. She is eleven years old, raised among scientists and soldiers. She has been in Israel 3 years and has never used it or talked about it voluntarily. I have seen how her eyes shine with happiness when she and Barney talk. She will protect him with every bit of her ability, never doubt it. "

"What's going to happen to her?"

Levi looked down, "I don't know my friend; I really don't know. Let us pray some day she can find happiness. "

Taylor let out another long sigh, "Shit. Now I have to explain this to the boss. "


	42. Chapter 43

Taylor sat down at his desk and reached in the drawer for the bottle of Advil. He shook two into his palm and shoved them into his mouth and dry swallowed. He pushed his chair back and rolled it over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and took a long swallow. His head was pounding. He pushed off back towards his desk and grabbed his ipad, frowning at this latest news. Having an eleven year old female involved in this was not going to go down well with the boss or Ana.

Speaking of the boss and Ana, Taylor felt his phone vibrate and sure enough it was the boss requesting his presence. He stood slowly, his back aching from too much tension. The quick, hot shower he had managed to take on arrival had done nothing for his sore muscles. The bear hug from Levi's guy hadn't helped. He adjusted his tie and walked smartly to Grey's office.

"Ana will be ready to leave some time in the next ninety minutes. So let's go."

"I haven't met Mara yet."

"Do you personally know Mara?"

"Yes sir, but she wasn't even married then."

"I need a nurse. Get Levi on the phone and find out where the hell she is."

"What about your mother, sir?"

"That won't work right now. My mother has not forgiven her for not going to the memorial."

"Understood, sir. " Taylor stood and headed for the door when Grey called him, "Taylor?"

"Sir?"

"Did you go?"

"No, sir. I stayed with Ms Steele, sir. "

Grey muttered something under his breath and Taylor opened the door, grateful he couldn't make it out.

Ten minutes later, Taylor and Levi were introducing Mara to Grey. All Grey seemed to be interested in was that she was not carrying a gun and was indeed a certified Register Nurse.

At the hospital, Christian and Mara entered Ana's private room and found Ray there. Christian offered him a guest room at the penthouse but Ray declined. He needed to go home. He was happy with Ana's recovery and the security measures Christian had in place. He offered to come down on the next weekend and stay in a guest room then. Grey agreed

After a flurry of last minute checks and updated vitals, a seemingly endless stack of discharge papers, all requiring signatures and a doctor giving Mara orders for at-home care as well as scripts for medications and follow up blood work, finally the Grey entourage was able to make their way to the Audi SUV waiting by the elevator in the parking garage.

Taylor and Sawyer traveled in the front seat with Taylor behind the wheel. In the back seat, Christian sat behind the driver with Ana in the middle and Mara by the passenger side.

In the SUV that trailed them were Sullivan, Levi, and the big gorilla that held back Taylor earlier in the day. Everyone but Ana and Mara were tense. Thankfully, the trip to Escala was uneventful. Ana fell asleep on Christians shoulder and he carried her to bed.

That evening after dinner, the senior security teams , Levi and some of his people, Barney, Shelly and Grey met in the great room.

Taylor coordinated summaries of both his and Levi's teams. He looked over at Barney whose fingers were typing rapidly on the keyboard of his laptop. Taylor called his name twice with no response and shook his head. "We'll come back to Barney later for a more current update. So far as I know, he had been able to breach Schneiderman's firewalls undetected.

"Levi?" Grey asked, "What do you have to add "

My team has been working on motive and opportunity. With Barney's help, we have confirmed that Jack Hyde worked with both Schneiderman and Elena Lincoln. Schneiderman holds a grudge against Mr Grey that goes back several years. When Mr Grey went missing, his original plan was just to swoop in and grab it in a hostile takeover. However, greed took over and he went with Ms Steele's offer. He has always publicly refuted any rumors that refer to the contract and denied its existence, claiming his actions in the search for Grey were just those of a Good Samaritan. We know better.

Schneiderman's financial success has not been based on smart decisions or good financial savy, it's been based on smuggling ; weapons, drugs and people. His smuggling operations are finally starting to draw attention from the Feds but his connections are so tight, his information so accurate, they have not been able to find anything. Now, it's reached the point where he can claim harassment. The Feds are very leery of searching any ships belonging to Schneiderman. Instead, they have been pointed in Grey's direction.

My team has discovered that a cargo ship, the Greyheart, that is scheduled to leave the port of Miami next Tuesday is scheduled for a routine inspection. Schneiderman plans to make sure they find contraband and lots of it. "

"That's ridiculous. That ship is carrying grain to Africa. There is no room for contraband. "

"Schneiderman has plans to plant weapons on board hidden in the grain."

"How could you possibly know that?"

" For a plan like this to succeed, the crew must be all in. Recently, four long time crew members transferred to different ships. This sends up a red flag. All four were approached by my team and one came forward. He said they were told only that in the future, contraband would be aboard. They could leave or they could stay and receive triple their normal salary. He chose to leave, as did three others. Two of the replacement crew are mine. The other two are low lifes looking for just such a vessel. "

Grey sat back, stunned at this newest revelation. His lips thinned and then he snarled. "Two can play at that game. Welch, you and Levi look into what ships Schneiderman has arriving in port and what they might be carrying. If he smuggles out of the country, he smuggles in. "

Then Grey looked over at Barney and Shelley to see Shelley fingers literally flying over the keys and Barney bent over her laptop watching excitedly. Suddenly she stopped and let out a yell. Barney broke into a wide grin.

"Barney?" He asked.

"We're in, Mr Grey. Tell me exactly what you need. "

"Any scheduled events involving GEH or emotes thereof or my family, anything involving The Greyheart or the crew thereof anything involving my aircraft in any way, everything involving Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln. ""Yes, sir. We're on it. Can we leave?"

"Go ahead " replied Grey when Shelley excitedly said "No! wait!"

Furiously she typed into her keyboard and the gasped. Barney, who had been bent over her laptop following her every move, gasped as well.

Taylor and Welch moved behind Barney who pointed at something on the screen. Immediately, both men started using their phone.

Something about the way Welch and Taylor reacted to the information on Barney's screen was very disconcerting. Part of Grey wanted to know what the hell was happening. The other part hoped he never found out, because that part of him was sure it was something awful, something that would totally devastate him, something he might never recover from. So he said nothing. The room grew quiet except for the muffled voices of Taylor and Welch and the busy sound of typing.

After a while, Grey reluctantly asked "Welch, what's going on?"

"Have you spoken to your mother today?"

"Why?"

"Shelley just intercepted a text that says,"Dr aboard. Send coordinates for rendezvous. "

Grey picked up his phone and dialed his Mom but it went immediately to voicemail.

His worried eyes looked over at Taylor. Seeing the concern on his security chiefs face was not comforting.

"Call her CPO," he commanded.

"I did. It went to voice mail. I tracked your mothers phone. It appears to be in the hospital."

"Call the hospital and she if she's clocked in or out."

Taylor got busy on his phone again. The minutes went by slowly. Finally, he put his phone down. He looked at Grey and explained, "She clocked in at nine am for her usual shift. She clocked out after three hours, saying she had a personal emergency. She left with her security. Ryan is there and will check into it further. I am waiting for hospital security to confirm her car is not there.

Just then Taylor's phone rang. "Taylor," he snapped abruptly and then just listened. His expression grim, he finally spoke. "Thank you. No. We'll look into it on our end."

Taylor's email alert went off and he quickly looked at it and paled. He showed it to Welch. Both men looked at Barney, then at Grey, then back at each other.

Taylor looked at Grey again. This time Grey stood and silently followed him into the study.

Levi looked at the others still seated in the Great Room and said, "That can't be good news. "

Inside Grey's study neither man spoke as Taylor poured two fingers of scotch into a crystal tumbler. He took the in breakable decanter the scotch was housed in and left it beside the tumbler that he placed in front of Grey.

Grey steeled himself for whatever Taylor was about to tell him. It was bad. He knew that; the question was, how bad? Grey's hand trembled as he reached for the glass of scotch and swallowed the fiery liquid. He closed his eyes and concentrated on staying calm. Then, perhaps a tiny bit calmer, he opened his eyes and met Taylor's.

Taylor nodded ever so slightly and began to speak.

"Her car is there, so was her security, Eckers. They found him unconscious, barely alive. He had been shot twice but the vest he had on caught one of the bullets. He's been rushed to surgery. They found your mothers phone on the ground beside him. It was smashed and bloody.

Grey's heart began to pound in his chest as he felt himself begin to panic. Taylor quickly poured more scotch into Grey's glass as he waited for the inevitable reaction. Grey's eyes were now dilated, his breathing rapid and shallow. His face held a haunted look. "They have her?" He whispered harshly.

"It would appear so, sir. "

Grey threw back his head and let out a primordial scream, while both hands tugged at his hair.

Taylor said nothing as he refilled Grey's glass and waited for Ana.

She had heard the scream. Hell, half the fucking building heard Grey scream. She stood quickly. Too quickly. Everything was spinning all around her. Unsteady and nauseous, she moved to the door. Immediately, Mara was beside her. Mara reached out a hand and Ana clung to it.

"Did you hear the scream?" Ana asked Mara. "That was Christian. I need to go to him."

Mara slid one hand behind Ana's back to gently support her and they went in search of Christian.


	43. Chapter 44

A/N

I am so sorry for the technical issues. All of a sudden my usual method of posting refused to work. I think I have resolved that. I also discovered that I posted a chapter twice. I deleted six but it won't automatically recollate. I think the only way around if is to add a new ch 6 which I will do. Again, thank you for your support and my apology for the posting issues.

Karen

Ana paused as she came to the Great Room with Mara. The room was filled with men in black suits yelling into phones or typing into them furiously. Welch was standing at the center of the room, coordinating everything like an orchestra leader. He saw Ana and nodded his head to the study. Ana felt her stomach flip. Something bad has happened. Something very bad. She felt herself starting to tense up, to feel fear building rapidly inside her core. She reached the door of the study and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be afraid. Now was the time to be strong for Christian. She knocked twice firmly.

Taylor opened the door and she entered. She stood still and stared. Taylor put his hands on her shoulders like he used to when Christian was away. She felt his warmth and strength seep into her and began to calm. Christian was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rocking back and forth rapidly as he clutched a framed photo to his chest. Tears were running down his face and he was mumbling non stop but nothing that was comprehensible. Taylor whispered in her ear that Grace had been kidnapped and Flynn was on his way. He gently explained that the presence of Christian Grey, CEO was needed immediately. Christian Grey, son, was who was sitting on the floor in front of them. Ana nodded.

She walked over and sat beside Christian. She could understand his mumblings now. He was saying Mama, over and over again in the voice of a small child. His pain and anguish became Ana's pain and anguish. She reached out and gently covered his hand with her hand. He began to sob. "Christian, I know how badly you feel, but you need to pull yourself together. Grace needs you. We can cry together later, but for right now, we need you to save Grace. The kidnappers will want to speak with you. There will be a ransome demand. Come on, Christian. You need to save Grace. You are the only one who can. " "I can't save Grace. All I do is hurt people." The door gently opened and Flynn silently entered. "I can't save Grace. If I try, she'll probably die. God, I wish I were dead."

Flynn walked over and sat on Christian's other side. He immediately swung an arm across Chrustian's shoulders and gave him a small hug. "It's going to be okay, Christian. You're not alone in the woods. Everyone is here ready to help any way they can, but they need you outside. The kidnappers will be calling and you need to be prepared. Sitting in here isn't going to help Grace. "

Like a little boy, he fisted the tears from his eyes and looked down at the picture of him and his Mom. He was six years old and they were sitting at the piano together. He had just mastered Silent Night and she was smiling down at him, her face full of love and pride. He smiled back because it was the first time he knew for sure, things were going to be okay. Grace would protect him. He was finally safe, even though he still felt he didn't deserve all the good and kind things she did. If she knew, really knew about his life before, she would chase him out the door like a criminal and probably call the cops, too.

"Christan!" Flynn called firmly. Christian turned his head to Flynn as the Doctor took his hand and hauled him to his feet. "Come, we have work to do." He directed, taking the framed photo from Christian's hands and setting it back on his desk.

Ana stood and then sat on the nearby chair as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Flynn led Christian out to Taylor and Welch, while motioning Mara toward Ana. "Dizzy?" She asked. Ana nodded yes, while mentally ordering the sudden wave of nausea to stop. The nausea subsided but then her head began to pound. "Come," Mara offered. "Let's get you back to bed and some aspirin for your headache." Ana stood and with Mara's support started back to her bedroom.

In just the few minutes she had been in Christian's office, the Great Room was completely transformed. There were two long conference tables pushed together with what looked to be at least sixteen men working phones and lap tops or iPads. Christian was sitting in an arm chair in the corner with Welch and Taylor speaking to him urgently. Flynn stood behind him. She saw Sawyer then, as he walked into room along with a devastated Carrick.

Carrick headed straight for Christian, grabbed his shoulders and asked in a voice full of desperation, "Did you hear anything?"

Christian met his fathers eyes and shook his head no.

"Have you called the police yet?"

Again, Christian shook his head no.

"Why the hell not?" Carrick demanded.

"Mr Grey," Taylor started to explain, when Christian's phone began to ring.

"Grey" he answered, trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

"Christian!" He heard his Mothers voice and then a loud slap and a short scream. "Mom!" He yelled, but the only answer was a disembodied voice that said "5 million by 5 o'clock. Read your email."

Rage overtook Christian then. He flung his arm back to send the phone flying, but Taylor grabbed his arm with one big meaty hand as Welch pried the phone free so he could try and work some magic and find out something. Welch was sure of one thing. In the email would be a photo. One none of the Grey's should ever have to see. They had no way to track Mrs Grey without her phone or car. Welch suspected Schneiderman was the puppet master but Jack Hyde was the kidnapper. Getting the ransom together wasn't a big issue, but getting Mrs Grey back alive was looking more and more unlikely. Hyde was a violent men who got off on fear. The only scenario Welch saw her surviving in was if she was so damaged mentally as well as physically that it would just push Christian over the edge. Taylor walked in and sat down opposite Welch. Welch slid Grey's phone across the desk.

Taylor opened the email and looked at the photo. His impassive face never revealed so much as a flicker of emotion, letting Welch know Taylor was now in combat mode. "Regardless of how this works out, we need to take care of him."

"Agreed."

Meanwhile, out in the Great Room, Grey sat bewildered and perplexed. He watched Flynn with his Dad, watched his Dad break down in Flynn's arms. All around him in the Great Room, peoe were scurrying around or yelling into phones. His head was pounding, his chest felt like a tight band was wrapped around it. He closed his eyes and saw Grace. He came this morning before work because she was worried about him. She loved him. She had always loved him, right from the first. Then he heard a small voice ask if they could sit with him. He opened his eyes, prepared to snarl something nasty only to see a young child in front if him. A little girl. Â He started to ask who the hell was she, but she put a finger to his lips and ssshed him. Then she sat down beside him and held his hand. Christian wanted to get up and stomp off but somehow holding on to that little hand suddenly seemed important. Do or die important, in a way he didn't understand and had no desire to learn. If he kept holding her hand, everything would be alright. Slowly he let out a deep breath. His headache began to fade. His one hand still held hers while his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. It made no sense but the rightness of it was inescapable. There was a big digital stop clock up on the wall now counting down to 5 o'clock.


	44. Chapter 45

All around him in the Great Room, people were scurrying around or yelling into phones. His head was pounding, his chest felt like a tight band was wrapped around it. He closed his eyes and saw Grace. She came this morning before work because she was worried about him. She loved him. She had always loved him, right from the first.

Then he heard a small voice ask if they could sit with him. He opened his eyes, prepared to snarl something nasty only to see a young child in front if him. A little girl. He started to ask who the hell was she, but she put a finger to his lips and ssshed him as she sat down beside him and reached for his hand. Christian wanted to get up and stomp off but somehow holding on to that little hand suddenly seemed important. Do or die important, in a way he didn't understand and had no desire to learn. If he kept holding her hand, everything would be alright. Slowly he let out a deep breath. His headache began to fade. His one hand still held hers while his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. It made no sense but the rightness of it was inescapable.

There was a big digital stop clock up on the wall now counting down from five hours. He sat there silently, watching time tick away, oblivious to all the activity in the room, knowing his people were more than capable of handling things, knowing he was barely capable of knowing his own name. If he had to make the ransom delivery, which was almost a certainly, his mother would die. She would not be released. If he had to make the ransom delivery, he would probably die as well for he would be alone. He would have no back up. They would either snatch him and kill him later or just kill him on sight.

If only there was only more time. Christian looked up at the clock and sighed. There was no time, no time to fix things with Ana. No time to fix Grey Enterprises. He thought of Ana and felt a band tighten around his chest again, making breathing difficult. Then, the child beside him climbed into his lap and laid her head against his shoulder. He heard her whispered words as tears poured from his eyes. The pain in his chest ebbed as he clung to the child, clung to her words of hope and promises that everything would be alright. How could a child offer words he so badly needed to hear? She assured him there was a future, a happy future where he and Ana would raise children of their own and where his mother would go out of her way to spoil her grandchildren. Life would be good, he just needed to have faith and be patient.

"Excuse me, sir. We need you." A somber Taylor suddenly interrupted. Taylor's glance went from one to the other, his curiosity apparent.

Grey set the child on her feet and then stood himself. Still holding her hand. No one stopped the child from entering. Levi was on the phone and didn't look up until he finished. He swallowed his annoyance at seeing Shelley and asked her calmly to leave the office. She met his gaze just as calmly and announced " They need me. He needs me. You want Schneiderman? If I can get Hyde, we have Schneiderman." "This isn't your assignment Shelley. Barney is. Remember?"

"The future is fluid and subject to change. I need to be here. I need to go with him. "

"Impossible."

"Not impossible. I will be going with him. We will save his mother. I will get the information from Hyde that we need. "

"Shelley, there are teams searching for you, there are teams in place just listening for you. If you broadcast where you are, I can't keep you safe. "

Shelley smiled sadly. "Levi, it's going to be alright. You need to have faith in me. Now tell us your plans."

"The instructions say that Grey must come alone to a diner in Olympia and wait for instructions. "

"Grey stood, "I'm ready."

"You understand we know virtually nothing. The best we could arrange is a fake utility worker on a pole within eyesight but 1/4 mile away. This is suicide!" Taylor snapped, his frustration apparent.

Grey smiled, feeling eerily calm. He still held Shelley's hand and it still felt good. He knew nothing about this child, though from Levi's remarks, she was held in high esteem and extremely gifted. She was special. Others wanted her. Whatever her gift was, it was coveted. Grey didn't care about that, he just needed her faith, her certainty that all would be okay. Together, he knew without doubt they would rescue his mother.

Shelley looked up to Levi, "Leave us, please." She requested. Levi and the others stood and started leaving. Shelley grabbed Taylor's arm and shook her head no, "Not you Taylor, I need you. "

When the room was empty except for Shelley, Taylor and Grey, she began to speak. "We need to be able to stay in touch with you, Mr Grey. "

"Call me Christian, please."

Shelley nodded. "There is no way to track you that a computer savy like Hyde won't uncover. In order to find your mother, you really need to appear alone. We might stick something in the ransom because they'll be expecting something and when they find it, they will be pleased.

"While we may not be able to track you electronically, But I can track you with my psychic abilities. You both can communicate with each other telepathically but don't know it. The men began to grumble, but Shelley continued, "Taylor, you can predict Grey's response to almost any situation. You could finish his sentences for him. How many times have you asked him a question without any words and understood his answer which was equally silent?"

Both looked at each other and shrugged.

"There! You're both doing it again. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, just that you understand I need to link with both of you. It's only a temporary link, it won't last more than a day or do but we need to be able to stay in touch with you, Christian. We need to know anything you can tell us in your thoughts. More importantly, we need to know how to find you if you are hurt. With the link, I will always be able to trace you. "

"Link?" Taylor asked somewhat hesitantly. "Link?" He repeated, "You mean like Spock on Star Trek?"

"Not exactly but close enough."

"Does it hurt?" Asked Christian.

"It burns a bit but that only lasts a few minutes. " Shelly replied calmly but concerned at the amount of negative energy, mostly fear, both men were emitting.

"Look, I can hear your thoughts now, both of you, but it's because you both think loudly. Distance will dim that. Drugs will silence your thoughts from me, but a psychic link stays open till I close it." She turned her attention to Taylor then and whispered into his mind, " Can you handle some of Grey's pain? Plus your own? It will only last five minutes but it will be fierce. I'm not sure Grey can endure that kind of pain without scarring his mind. I won't do that. "

"Taylor whispered back, "I'm a Marine. I can deal with pain. I'd give my life for this man; a little pain is nothing."

Shelley whispered softly into Taylor's mind, "Of course."

Then the young child cloaked in serenity looked at Christian and announced, "I will do Taylor first."


	45. Chapter 46

CPOV

I got to exit 99, signaled and took the exit ramp. I could feel the tension rising inside me as I slowed for the light and put my signal light on for a left hand turn. I passed a big truck stop on my left. But then, there it was, right in front of me. Cy's Diner, home cooked meals. I signaled for a right hand turn and entered the parking lot, heading for the dumpster in the back. I parked beside the dumpster as instructed and waited.

Even though I was parked, my hands clutched the steering wheel so hard, it hurt. I have never felt so frightened, so helpless. I was there, I had the money, and now nothing. What the fuck am I supposed to do?

In the back of my mind I can't help wondering if this is it. Is this going to be the end of the road? Will my life end here, beside a dumpster? I force myself to take a deep breath and try to relax as I try to push the morbid thoughts away. Suddenly I hear the high pitched beeps of a truck in reverse. I look up in the rearview mirror and see a delivery truck backing into the parking lot. As the truck angles around to the rear of the diner, it completely blocks me in.

I watch as the driver jumps down and walks to the back of his truck and swings open the twin doorsrevealing stacks and stacks of brown cardboard boxes filled with frozen food. He appears to have no interest in me and I am not sure if I am relieved or disappointed.

I continue to watch as he stacks boxes on a handcart, wheels it through the back door of the kitchen. After watching him repeat this several times, I lose interest. I try to look to the front but the truck it is big and it blocks everything. I feel my anxiety build. What if whoever was supposed to collect the ransom changes their mind because of the truck? Suddenly, everything just gets to me. I thrust open my door and rush to the dumpster where I puke my guts out.

I am still bent over, taking in big mouthfuls of air, when the delivery guy comes over.

"You okay, pal?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. "

Then I feel his hand tighten around my arm in a menacing grip. "Good, because now you need to come with me."

I am surprised and at the same time, not surprised. In a way I am relieved. I hate waiting. I hate not being in control. He leads me to the back of the truck, opens the doors and tells me to jump in. I hesitate. How can this be right? He hasn't even asked about the ransom! I stand there feeling befuddled and perplexed and suddenly there is a gun poking in my back and he snarls "You want to see your mother again, get in the fucking truck!"

I immediately leap into the truck and he follows me. He closes the doors and flips a switch while ordering me to strip. Its fucking freezing but I strip.

"Your watch and any jewelry," he demands.

I slip off my watch and pinky ring and hand them over. He runs a scanner over me, under me and all around me. Then he tosses me a bag with a sweatshirt and jogging pants and tells me put them on. He grabs up my old clothes, puts him in a black plastic bag and starts opening the door.

"Wait! What about the ransom?" I ask.

"The five million on your front seat? Forget it. I don't need that." And he opens the door, hurls the trash bag into the dumpster and jumps down. I hear the doors shut and then lock. I hear the thud of the drivers door shutting and then the truck starts to move.

I shiver with the cold, feeling alone, more alone than I can ever remember. My life has gone to complete shit. I can't keep anyone safe. Not Ana and not my mom. Fuck, even Ros got hurt. I want to cry. All I seem to do is hurt people, not just any people either. I hurt the people who care the most. I think of Taylor and wish he was here beside me. He said not to worry. He said everything would work out. If he was here, I'd believe him. He can make anything happen but he's not here. I can't do this. I will fuck it up. I put my face in my hands and feel the wetness of my tears. Fuck! What is the matter with me?

My mom once told me we always hurt the ones we love because we know no matter what, they will forgive us because they love us. Maybe it works that way with Mom but I don't think it works that way with Dad or Elliot. If something happens to Mom, they better shoot me too because there is no way I could ever face my father or my brother again. I shiver again but I am not sure if its from the bone freezing cold or the terror inside me.

We don't drive more than about fifteen minutes when the truck slows down and eventually comes to a stop. I somehow managed to tie the laces of the sneakers he provided me with. An old, used pair of Nike high tops. I hear the door unlock and then swing open. He motions for me to jump down. I do.

We are at a rest area off I5 if I am not mistaken. We head for the restrooms. Inside, he enters a stall. I take this opportunity to relieve my bladder. He comes out dressed in jeans and a tee shirt washes his hands in the sink beside me and we leave. We approach an old white Ford pick up and he tells me to get behind the wheel. The truck is gone. I get in and he hands me a baseball cap and shades. I put them on and he tosses me the keys. I start the engine and pull out.

Who is this guy? Is he Jack Hyde? Is he someone from Schneiderman? I drive mindlessly on the interstate, wondering where we are going, wondering if an eleven year old girl can really keep track of me. Then I hear a giggle. My heart almost stops and the truck swerves across the lane.

"Jesus!" He yells, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Pay attention to the road before I fucking shoot you!"

My hands are shaking, but inside I am grinning from ear to ear. Shelley is with me. Slowly, I start to relax. I hear someone playing the piano, Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach. Each song relaxes me a little more. Each song seem to renew my strength. I can do this. Mother saved me. Now, it is my turn to save my mother, my angel, my Grace. I will free her or die trying. I hear a smile. How can you hear a smile? I don't understand it, but I smile inside. I don't want whoever is with me to know. I feel question marks popping all over the place inside my mind. Ah, questions. I understand. I have been remarkably quiet but now as the sun sets and darkness looms it is time to get some answers.

"So, what do I call you?"

"You don't call me anything. Pay attention to the road. Get off at the next exit."

I see the exit sign coming into view. I read silently in my head as loud as I can, if that makes sense. I see happy smiles. Okay, I guess they got it. No more than twelve miles from the exit, I am directed to take a left fork onto Spirit Lake Highway. Five miles in I am told to take an abrupt right onto a dirt road and stop before a gate.

"Go ahead. Get out and unlock it. The combination is 8-24-12, right, left, right. "

I get out and open the lock and the gate, concentrating on the combination. I feel smiles in my head again. It is almost like being held by Ana. The smiles make me feel safe. As I pass through the gate, I try to remember if I ever told Ana how I feel when she holds me. Somehow, I don't think I ever confessed the real reason I like it when she embraces me, that it makes me feel safe. In my mental to do list, it rises to number one when I return with Mother. I get out, close the gate and relock it and start driving slowly up a narrow dirt road filled with switchbacks. After twenty minutes, he tells me turn right just before a large boulder. I swallow nervously as the headlights reveal a small cabin. There are no lights on. I see a large generator, but it isn't on. I see an outhouse. As I walk through the underbrush, I see my companion has his gun out again. I want so badly to just pivot and kick his head so hard it would break his neck. I am seriously contemplating it when I hear Taylor shout in my head, NO! Wow. This is really freaky. My hands start to tremble again. Its cold now that the sun has gone down and I feel chills wash across my body. Cold or fear, I am not sure. We reach the cabin, and he tells me to unlock it and gives me the combination. As I concentrate on the numbers, I am thinking I will not be leaving here alive. I open the door and stumble as I feel Taylor's big beefy hand squeeze my shoulder in reassurance, just as he has done in the past. It felt great but I'd be a liar if I said it didn't scare the shit out of me at the same time.

"Okay, hands behind your back."

I comply and he cuffs me. He flips two switches by the door and I hear the generator kick in and a light turns on. There's a small table and two chairs in the center of the room and a cot against the wall. He lights the kerosene lantern on the table and flips the switch shutting the wall light off.

He pulls a chair over to a vertical support beam. "Sit!" He orders. I sit. Using two more pairs of cuffs, he locks me to the support beam. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an Iphone and checks his email. He grins. Then he puts down his phone and begins beating the hell out of me. In no time my face is almost bruised beyond recognition, but not quite. He snaps a few shots. Then lifts a trap door in the floor. He comes over and unlocks me from the post,then shoves me down the stairs the trap door covered. As I tumble down the steps I hear his laughter as he says, "Don't forget to say hello to Mommy." Then the trap door shuts. I call out, "Mother?" But there is no answer. I hear the rumble of the truck and know the kidnapper has gone. My left knee and ankle are hurt from the fall, I can't stand, at least not with my arms behind my back. I can't crawl either. Is my mother here or was he just playing mind games. I try rolling across the dirt floor and smack right into a body. "Mom!" I call frantically. I find her chest and lay my head across it until I feel the tiny rise and fall. She is alive. Relief blasts through me as I shout it to Shelley and Taylor. I feel their smiles and I know help is on the way.


	46. Chapter 47

Taylor's pov

I feel my body sag in relief. The lucky fucker is still alive and so is his mother. I check with Levi on how long it will take to free them. The answer isn't what I want to hear. Levi has explained he has eyes on the kidnapper and is awaiting confirmation that it is indeed, Jack Hyde. He has been followed to a fancy estate that eventually traces back to Schneiderman. To get Schneiderman, Shelley has to be able to physically touch Hyde. I feel like throwing up. He's counting on me to show up and rescue them. He will never understand.

"Levi, your plan won't work ." Shelley announces.

Levi looks back at her through the rear-view mirror, his displeasure apparent."What?" He asks annoyed.

"Taylor needs to be the medic who goes in and I have to go with him. "

"Impossible!" growled Levi.

"Levi, you know I never ask the impossible."

"Shelley! Please think! I am responsible for you."

"I understand this is difficult but honestly, there is no other way. Grey needs to see Taylor or he will shut down and I could lose the link. Taylor will keep me safe, won't you Taylor?"

Levi grunted then muttered "Okay. I will have Yosef bring the truck."

"Levi, no. It will be noticed, especially the tire tracks. It has to be the motor bike."

"Shelley! Do you have a death wish?"

"No, Levi and I will wear a helmet. Please, don't make me pull rank."

Levi shook his head sadly. "If God does not strike me dead, than surely Ari will."

"It will be alright, Levi. You worry too much."

Levi looked in the rear-view mirror again. "Eleven years old and she already outranks me in the field. What am I supposed to do?"

An hour later, Shelley was scrambling off the motor bike to unlock the gate for Taylor. As they approached the boulder, Shelley silently requested Taylor stop. He stopped and cut the engine while Shelley jumped off.

"There is no one except Christian and his mother. There are no electronics, no battery run cameras either, but I still sense danger. Stay on the trucks path and head straight to the door. No exploring. I think there are booby traps set to the side and the rear. "

Taylor nodded at the voice in his head and Shelley climbed back on.

His gun out, and backpack with medical supplied slung over one shoulder, Taylor waited impatiently for Shelley to open the lock, then he gently shoved her to the side and entered the cabin. He shone his pencil flashlight all around, ignoring Shelley's assurance all was well.

Meanwhile Shelley made straight for the trap door and using her flashlight pulled the ring and lifted it up. She shone her light and saw two prone figures. Taylor and Shelley quickly scrambled down the rickety steps to what was once a root cellar.

Shelley headed for Christian's mother and Taylor headed for Christian. Half an hour later, everyone was upstairs in front of a roaring fire. Dr Grace was conscious but weak and Christian was furious that a helicopter couldn't be brought in to med evac his mother due to swirling winds and dense fog.

So it was a happy surprise when the unmistakable thunk-thunk sound of a chopper hovering nearby caught everyone's attention.

Christian picked up his mom and headed outside, complaining all the while how long he had to wait, completely ignoring Taylor's command to wait.

Taylor looked at Shelley. "Run, hide!" He ordered.

She touched his arm gently. "Some things can't be avoided. This has to happen. Don't resist. You will need your strength later. "

With that a voice called out for Taylor move away from the girl and to drop his weapon. Curious that they wanted him away from Shelley more than they wanted him disarmed. He looked over at her and smirked as he stepped away and laid his gun down on the ground. In moments his arms were cuffed behind his back and he was jerked from behind with a strangle hold and a large K-Bar knifewas held to his throat. Shelley was offered a bottle of water and told to drink it.

Silently, she assured Taylor it wasn't poison, probably a strong sedative. Before she could finish drinking the water, she fell to the ground unconscious. Immediately, Taylor felt the key unlock his handcuffs. The man holding him released him, sheathing his knife. Taylor flexed his hands then knelt by Shelley's side. Her breathing appeared normal and her pulse was sure and steady. Gently, he pushed a strand of hair off of her face.

"Pick her up and carry her aboard the chopper" a voice directs me. I comply. Amazingly, the chopper is hovering just a few feet off the ground. I climb on the skid and arms stretch out help pull me in. Once aboard I am directed to a seat next to Christian who is still holding his mother. Actually, he's clutching her and rocking back and forth frantically. Dr Grace is unconcious again, that explains Grey shutting down. Knowing him he's locked his mind on some horrible memory and blaming himself for every little thing that has gone wrong in this enormous cluster fuck. I am tempted to join him until I hear Shelley in my head reminding me now is no time for a pity party. As the chopper gains altitude, I notice a caravan of lights snaking down the highway. Damn! So close and yet so far away.

We continue travel at a very fast clip and a very low clip, certainly treetop level and below radar. I figure we are done. No way you can fly at this speed, this low and not end up hitting a power line, but somehow it doesn't happen. Time goes by. Everything is dark. I see no sign of civilization. Then I recognize we are hovering, preparing to land. No sooner do the skids hit the ground than the door is jerked open and i am ordered out. I carry Shelley in my arms and duck my head as I am lead away by four armed men. Behind me the remaining men are trying to get Grey to exit the chopper with his mother. They have no clue the state he is in. I doubt he can even hear them. I look down at Shelley and think of Sophie. I wish I could help the boss but this is one time he will have to manage by himself. I doubt I will be allowed to see him at all. Divide and conquer. If I was in their position, i would have done the same thing.

I hear the chopper take off and keep walking down the stairs to the next deck. Did I mention we are on some type of ship? I am thinking its a over-sized luxury yacht which makes me think Schneiderman when I hear a strange sound in the water and turn just in time to see the chopper disappear into the sea.

The guards that took over when we landed are armed with Tasors. I wonder why no guns? One of the guards opens a door or should I say hatch? My guard points to another staircase and beckons me forward. Its narrow. Too narrow. I'm a big guy. I re-position Shelley over my shoulder in a fireman's carry and duck my head as I head down the stairs. I am led to another door which is opened and I am told to enter. I enter and look around as I hear the door lock behind me. It is a luxury stateroom with two twin beds and a bath! Fuck, if I wasn't sure before that Schneiderman is behind everything, I am certain of it now. I am also sure that Schneiderman is more than a little interested in Shelley. Shit. I hope he isn't some kind of pervert. I'll fucking kill him if he even looks like he's going to be inappropriate.

I hear a little giggle. I smile. I look down at Shelley where I have laid her on a bunk. She is still out. I must be losing it. I hear the giggle again and understand. I smile. I hear her voice ask me to kiss her forehead and make it look good as everything is being filmed. I brush the damn hair off her forehead again and swear out loud to keep her safe then bend down and gently kiss her forehead.

When my lips touch her skin I am enveloped in a feeling of happiness and love that is overwhelming. Never in my life have I experienced anything close. Its like being wrapped in a smile and having your body just absorb all the happiness inside the smile. Way weird but fucking awesome. Then she tells me to hit the head and my rack double time. I quickly visit the john and relieve myself and then jump up into the top bunk. Its surprisingly comfortable, if a bit short. I try not to think of everything that has happened. I hope Grey and his mother are okay, but right now they will have to manage on their own. I have one job now, to take care of Shelley. Grey and I agreed at the last minute. He made me promise to protect her even if he was in danger. I was surprised, but I remember now he did spend some time with her. It wouldn't take long to fall under her spell. She's the kind of kid everyone falls in love with. Except for Schneiderman, I hope. Now, if I can just stop thinking and fall asleep.


	47. Chapter 49

A/N

My apologies for the horrific delay. This chapter was written on a Nook and the charging cord broke. To make a long story short, there isn't a Barnes &amp;Noble in Fl that has one. They can only be ordered on line. It took 3 to get this chapter out. The last one is remaining permanently in place. I have bought an android tablet and will try that for my next chapter. Again, my sincere apologies.

The rhythmic thunk thunk thunk sound of a rising helicopter was unmistakable. Levi and Sawyer lowered their windows and looked up and clearly saw the bird point north and rapidly accelerate. In seconds it was gone from sight. They both cursed, Levi in Hebrew and Sawyer in English. Radar of the immediate area was requested, but no helicopter appeared. They ordered their own birds up to try and locate the enemy chopper but all that resulted in was a gigantic waste of fuel. Needless to say, the cabin was empty.

Hours passed and no one from Grey's team heard anything. Both Sawyer and Levi agreed on the make and model of the chopper they saw but were unable to locate any bird remotely similar in a 1500 mile radius.

Levi had reluctantly sent a terse message to headquarters informing them that Shelley had been kidnapped along with Grey, Grey's mother and Grey's personal security. He was pretty sure it would be his last official act before he was officially relieved of duty. Sawyer had informed Welch who was left with the task of informing Carrick and Elliot Grey. They would decide what to explain to Mia. Welch requested they all return to Escala immediately. Welch felt only Sawyer could explain to Ana and both men wanted Flynn on hand. Welch personally spoke to Gail and assured Sawyer she was taking the news better than he had expected.

Sawyer and Levi entered the penthouse in Escala through the service elevator and headed straight for the security office. Tired and feeling defeated,they walked in and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Ari Ben Meir, head of Mossad, and General Brooks, head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, along with Welch.

Sawyer stopped so fast, he stumbled and grabbed onto Levi to keep from falling. Sawyer racked his brain trying to think of a reason why both these men would be here and failed. Levi, at least had the wherewithal to come to attention and salute. Sawyer immediately straightened his posture, clicked his heels together and gave a crisp salute and a neutral "Sirs!"

Brooks and Levi returned the salutes, and ordered the men to take a seat. Sawyer was reminded he was no longer in the service and saluting was not necessary although the respect was appreciated.

Carefully and precisely, Welch shared the information he had been given. Schneiderman had apparently been a very, very bad boy. He had been collecting and stockpiling all manner of nuclear devices, parts and fuel. This was a well known, documented fact. What wasn't known is where everything was being kept.

The international community wanted the UN to seize the stockpiled weapons and destroy them. The UN agreed they should be destroyed but wanted no part in actually, physically seizing them or destroying them. In the end, it was decided that the US and Israel would be responsible for seizing the weapons and then Russia and Great Britain would ensure they were destroyed. Everything was to be top secret. They had planned for Shelley to be taken, but they had planned for her to be taken with her Mossad cohorts, not US civilians, especially not high profile US civilians.

Schneiderman was planning an auction. He would be taking bids on the weapons. Pakistan, Syria and N Korea were just some of the more interested parties invited to bid. Word was sent out early this morning that the live auction would be held later today. In addition to the weapons, Sashura Miheyev, now known only as the child prodigy Shelley, who had been kidnapped by Israeli spies and raised in Israel would also be up for auction.

It appears that Grey and his team were acting as unwitting puppets. Welch and Sawyer were furious.

Threats and insults were bandied back and forth amidst an ever increasing din when General Brooks spoke loudly, "Enough! Time is running out. We need to work together. Its time to improvise and adapt. Ari, give them the latest intel."

Ari quickly and concisely shared the info that Shelley, Grey and Taylor were being held on one of Schneiderman's private yachts and were cruising randomly in an area fifty miles off shore. Shelley was unconscious and Taylor appeared to be caring for her. No one would be in danger until the auction began. It would be an electronic auction that would live stream to the participants. There was no way to access the yacht by surprise.

Welch and Sawyer looked at each other and Welch spoke, "You know this because...?"

No one answered.

"Full disclosure, gentlemen, if you please." Welch demanded, with a touch of sarcasm.

Another long silence. Then Levi spoke. "We know because she was able to tell me. She is weak, drugged and unconscious, but she managed to whisper the boats name and that she had a plan."

"A plan! What plan?"

"That's the problem. We don't know."

Taylor woke to a knock on the door, immediately followed by a guard waving a gun and motioning for Taylor to exit the room. With an armed escort of two men, Taylor was brought on deck to Schneiderman, who was enjoying breakfast, seated at an elegant table complete with linen napkins and uniformed servers.

"Taylor," Schneiderman acknowledged, between a bite of his toast and a sip of his coffee. "You are going to be looking for a job soon and I wanted to offer you one."

Taylor's mind scrambled to think what position he should take. He decided on noncommital. He looked at Schneiderman curiously, but said nothing.

Schneiderman continued, "Today is a big day, the most important day in my life and everything must be perfect. We are having an auction later. What is the easiest way to get Grey's passwords and account numbers for his off shore accounts.

"You could ask him but he doesn't know them. He doesn't do his own banking."

"Who has it?"

"Only one person, his father."

"Fuck. Can't Shelley dig it out of his brain?"

"She could if it was there, but it was never there."

Schneiderman's egg filled fork paused on its way to his mouth, "Not acceptable. You will call his father and get the information." He nodded at a server and a satellite phone magically appeared. "Tell him I will personally see to it that his wife is raped non stop by my crew if he doesn't provide me the account numbers and passwords immediately.

"I don't have my phone and I don't know his number."

Schneiderman sighed. "I find you tedius, Taylor. Of course I have his number."

A few minutes later, Taylor heard a familiar voice, "Carrick Grey speaking,"

"Sir, it's Taylor. The kidnapper wants the account numbers and passwords for all of Christians off shore accounts."

"Taylor! Grace, how is she?"

Taylor doesn't reply. Silently he wills Shelley to send a mental image of Grace and her unconscious bruised body to Levi. There is a prolonged silence. Schneiderman angrily hisses, "Tell him what I said!" but before Taylor can speak, Carrick Grey clears his throat and then starts making demands. His wife and son must be safely evacuated to a neutral spot along with Taylor and the child. Schneiderman laughed long and loud. Taylor offers him the phone but he declines.

"Tell him I need 5 account numbers and passwords that work and I will return his wife. The others are mine. I have to consider what they are worth. The child is off limits."

Grey listens to Taylor's offer and agrees to it and starts rattling off numbers. Taylor looks around, flummoxed as he has no pen. Then he realizes someone is already recording the call. Grey completes the last password and Schneiderman reaches over and grabs the phone, then purposely releases the call.

Without another word, Taylor is returned to his stateroom. He looks at the unconscious child and takes her pulse. Strong and steady, maybe a bit rapid but kids run high. He sits in a leather club chair, leans his head back until it touched the wall and tried desperately to think of a solution to their dilemma without success.

"Don't worry, Taylor. It will all work out. Let me tell you my plan."

Taylor listened carefully as she shared her plan. His face paled dramatically. It was a terrible plan. The chances of it working was so small, it was pathetic. It was based on all kinds of improbable factors. She actually expected Ana to show up with her nurse. Now that was just plain crazy. No way would Welch or Sawyer allow that to ever happen.

"I know, Taylor. It all seems so impossible, but you need to trust me. The future is like a river. It flows, generally in one direction. You might be able to slow it down, maybe change the direction a little for a short while, but in the end, whatever is meant to be, will be. I believe that I have a purpose and that destiny will not allow me to die here today. We will succeed, you will see. Have faith, believe in the future and you will see it."

Taylor nodded, silently agreeing but not without some doubts.


	48. Chapter 48

Ana awoke feeling groggy and her mouth had that dry, cottony feeling. She looked around for Mara, but her nurse was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she stood, then smiled. No dizziness. She walked to the en suite, and after taking care of her personal needs, stared at her reflection. Jeez, she looked horrible. After gently brushing her hair, she put on her robe and decided to find Mara and say hello to Gail and catch up on what was happening.

She knew she had missed a lot. She padded softly down the hallway, near the staff quarters. She was about to turn towards the staff entrance to the kitchen when she heard sobbing. It was Gail. Gail sobbing and being comforted by Mara.

Ana listened carefully. If she understood them correctly, Christian, Taylor Dr. Grace and the child she had seen had been taken by Schneiderman and were being held at sea. The odds of any of them being seen alive again were not good. Ana backed away slowly and return to Christian's bedroom. It was just before 7:30 a.m. when dressed in yoga pants, a tee shirt and sneakers, she made her way to the Security Office. To her shock, there was a US soldier standing guard outside the door, blocking her way and refusing her entry. If she had been angry before, she was now furious.

She screamed Sawyers name as loud as she could and immediately the door opened revealing a panicky looking Sawyer. Ana looked at Sawyer with disgust, and made her way into the office. There was a General there. She knew from the four stars on his uniform. What the heck was going on? She looked at the men, one by one, and no one except the man next to the general could even look her in the eye.

"Close the door, Sawyer." Carrick Grey requested.

Ana wanted nothing more than to slap the shit out of Sawyer but first she needed to get as much info as she could. Welch, a General, Mr Unknown, Carrick Grey, Another stranger but she had seen him around the house recently and Sawyer.

"I want to know what is going on, everything, now!" She demanded in a firm voice.

"You are aware that Christian Grey, his mother, his personal security Taylor and the child known as Shelley have been taken hostage by Schneiderman. Taylor just spoke to Carrick here, and in exchange for some off shore account numbers sand passwords, Schneiderman was willing to return Grace Grey. It is our confidential understanding that she is in need of medical attention.

Ana paled. Grace may have been difficult at times but she loved her family with every bit of her heart and they loved her. Christian would be devastated if something happened to her.

Just then Carrick's cell phone rang. Ana could immediately feel the tension in the room rise. The took was totally silent as the older man answered his phone with a blustery," Carrick Grey speaking,"

"I've changed my mind. Your wife isn't worth all this trouble. I think I will just have her dumped overboard."

"No! Please! You can't do that! Please, I'll do anything!" A desperate Carrick pleaded into the phone, completely oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Anything? Hmm, there is one thing that might interest me. An exchange. Anastasia Steele for Grace Grey. By chopper, 60 minutes, I will text you the coordinates when I can confirm your bird is in the air. Deal, Grey?"

Ana looked at Grey and nodded yes. The men were all frantically signaling no. Carrick closed his eyes and said slowly, "Yes. We have a deal."

Ari looked at Levi and said simply,"Get Mara."

Welch was arranging for a helicopter to come to Escala.

Ana was about to leave when Mara arrived. They hugged and cried together for a moment. Mara looked at her brother Ari and knew he was about to try sand drag her into this.

"Ladies, please sit. Everyone else, please leave the room."

When the room had emptied, the door was once again shut. "Mara. You should be aware Ms Steele has just agreed to exchange places with Dr Grace, Christian Grey's mother who was kidnapped by Schneiderman's people. "

"Ari! You can not allow her to do this! Its suicide."

"In just a few hours, Schneiderman will be auctioning off nuclear parts, fuel, and missiles to insane dictators with more money than brains. If Ana agrees to the exchange and it slows things down for even a moment, I cannot say no. I need time." Ari was pacing now, pulling at his hair in a way that reminded Ana so much of Christian.

"But the child is there, right? There shouldn't be any problem."

"It appears she has a moral conflict. She had no qualms about sacrificing soldiers of Israel, but balks at sacrificing these civilians."

"You, of course, have no such qualms. The good of the many must always triumph, right?" Mara asked, angrily, her voice tinged with bitterness.

"Mara, please! I know you think I could have prevented your families deaths, but honestly, I could not. Yes, I knew your husband had information on Schneiderman and yes, both he and I were aware he had made a potentially dangerous enemy but there was no reason to think Schneiderman was aware of Uri's knowledge. Do you really believe Uri would take the children out if he felt he was in such peril? He loved them and would never knowingly jeopardize their lives. You have every right to be angry that your family was torn from you. You have every right to want revenge. However, I am sick and tired of your confusing me for the enemy. I did not betray you. I would never betray you. You are my blood, my baby sister. I would do anything to protect you and yours. Mara, please, when are you going to believe me?"

Mara stood and went into his arms and sobbed against his chest. " I know, Ari, I know. Deep in my heart, I have always known. Its just you were there and so easy to blame while who the hell even knew where Schneiderman was. I want to go with Ana, Ari. I have

to go. You have to help me. I will help you and you will help me, yes?"

Ari hugged her tight and with tears in his eyes, whispered, "Of course. Whatever you need. Come, we must hurry."

An hour later, Schneiderman watched the helicopter land on his ship. Ana was helped off by another woman, her nurse. Schneiderman had allowed her to come because he knew the crew would appreciate her company, even if she didn't. He watched the limp form of Grace Grey be handed into the chopper and a moment later watched it riser back of into the sky. He smiled victoriously.


	49. Chapter50

Grey sat on the floor, huddled in a corner of a small room with one set of bunk beds. There were no windows and only a tiny bath. His only conscious thought was he had failed to protect his mother. He had failed to protect Ana. He was a worthless shit. He had watched the men pick up his mothers limp body that felt so cold. He had wanted to protest but instead, he just let his body sag and gave up. He said nothing as they carried her away. He wondered if they would they throw her body into the sea? The waves of pain inside his head grew in a mighty crescendo and suddenly he let out a primal scream.

Now, he was just sitting on the floor, lost in memories of his angel, the woman who raised him, the woman who never gave up on him. Sometimes, he thought he heard someone calling him, but then he'd just let himself fall deeper into his memories, memories of the most wonderful mother in the world.

The annoying voice had now morphed into voices, several voices, all calling his name. Before he could let himself drift further away, he was startled to consciousness by Taylors voice frantically bellowing, "Sir!"

Grey looked around the dumpy room and snarled, "What, Taylor?" Meanwhile, wondering where the fucker was hiding.

Then he was listening to the child Shelley. "Are you feeling better, Mr Grey?" She asked. He looked around the room, she most certainly wasn't here but then neither was Taylor. Her voice felt so comforting, so soothing but part of him was panicking, convinced his mind had crossed some unknown barrier and slipped into insanity. His heart beat began to pick up speed as he tried to remember what mental illness was associated with hearing voices. Schizophrenia, wasn't it?

"Mr Grey, soon Mara will arrive. Your girlfriend Ana is here with Taylor.

Ana. The sound of her name calmed him. Wasnt she sick though? Mara? Who the hell was that? Slowly, he remembered the nurse, and then Levi and then Schneiderman. Schneiderman who was responsible for his mother's death.

" Sir, your mother is alive. She's been flown to a hospital. Ana saw her and told me. She is definitely alive."

Grey opened his eyes and saw Mara. Of course, she was Ana's nurse.

"We need you, Mr Grey. I need you beside me, to help with the rescue. I need the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. If we are going to save Shelley, Taylor and Ana, I need you."

"Sir, Shelley and I have a plan but we need your help. I will tell you when it is safe to leave your room. Mara is going to plant two small plastic explosives. Shelley will detonate them later. They are designed as a distraction. We will tell you when we want you and where we want you. Schneiderman will be taken down and Shelley will retrieve the information he has on locations of black market fission material and nuclear war heads. As soon as she is able to transmit that information, rescue forces will be on the way here.

The entertainment portion of the auction starts after lunch. We don't know exactly what Schneiderman has planned, but you can be sure neither one of us will like it. Ana is here with me and very worried about you."

Christians eyes narrow and he snarls out loud, "Protect her, Taylor. I swear, if anything happens to Ana..."

"Not to worry, sir. I will keep her safe. Please remember to stay with Mara. You can trust her. Listen to her and do whatever she says. She was an experienced field agent for Mossad. "

He looked at her then, really looked at her. He was shocked to see that look in her eyes that he occasionally saw in Taylors eyes, usually when the gun came out. It was a hard look, confident but not cocky. Cold, unafraid, purposeful, yeah, that was the right word. Purposeful. They know what they have to do and they do it. They are not afraid to die, but don't plan on it. Soldier mentality, warrior mentality, an attitude in battle that went back in time. Taylor was right, as usual. This lady knew her shit.

"Do you have a gun?" He asked.

She laughed and shook her head no.

But Taylor said she had plastic explosives! Grey didn't understand, "But Tay-" she tripped over his foot and fell in his lap, shushing him all the while to be quiet. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and brought her face closer, whispering there are audio and video monitors in this room and not to ask any more questions that could give the game away. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and started whispering stuff that Ana said he needed to hear.

Grey wasn't sure how much time passed when he heard the door being unlocked. He looked over at Mara and she smiled and whispered, "Showtime!"

A man entered with a tray that held two sandwiches and two cans of Coke. Standing in the doorway behind him was a man with an Uzi pointing into the room. As Mara stretched out her arms to accept the tray, Grey yelled "Now!" And the guard in the doorway let out a yell and dropped his gun, holding his hand in agony. Mara did her thing and the server fell unconscious to the floor. She quickly moved to to the now unarmed thug in the doorway. He was moaning continuously now, holding his hand, in desperate pain. Mara gave him a quick blow to the head and watched him drop to the floor. She quickly restrained both men with strips of cloth from Greys shirt. Then she gagged them.

Grey watched her stand, cool and calm, her breathing normal. She reached down and touched the gun before picking it up. Then checking gunman, she pulled out 2 additional clips of ammo, checked the hallway and they left.

Fifteen minutes later, on a lower deck in the aft section, Mara pulled Grey into a utility closet. She ripped off her sneaker and pulled out the innersole, then peeled off a thick strip of plastic explosive that had been shaped to fit her sneaker under the innersole. It had the consistency of modeling clay. She pointed at the pipe near the ceiling that contained the electrical wiring that ran from stem to stern and asked him to mold the plastic to the top of the pipe where no one would see it.

Then they promptly headed up. The ship was approximately 130'long and at least 30'' to 35' across at the widest point. It looked like a small cruse ship. The aft part of the ship had an open dining deck, bar, pool and spa. There was also a dancing area. Mara was guiding them to a small lookout deck located behind the wheelhouse but overlooking the open area below. The open area below is where Schneiderman would hold his 'entertainment'.

Mara pointed out the fire hose in its plexiglass case. She pointed out the water valve and Grey nodded his understanding. She pointed as crew members started appearing on deck.

Grey heard Taylor tell him they were on the move. Shelley was still physically out of it but mentally aware. Grey was looking anxiously for some sign of them when he heard a sound and turned in time to see an armed sailor drop to the deck they were standing on. He gasped in alarm, but Mara reassured him all was fine and he should get his fire hose set up.

Down below, Taylor carried Shelley in his arms as she whispered in his mind, "Remember, first chance you get, go for it. We may never get a second chance. Anger him, enrage him, anyway you can. Make him want to come at you. I need you holding him, skin to skin for at least 3 seconds, preferably 5-10 seconds. You'll know I am in because the link will fade. I will need all of my strength to get the information we need about the location of the weapons and to transmit it to Levi.

Taylor nodded. He saw Schneiderman coming out of the elevator and heading towards him. "This may be our only chance," he said silently, "Be ready." He added. He eyed the man striding confidently to him, backed up by two hulking armed body guards. He so a rattan cushion loveseat up against the bulkhead. There were several of them scattered around the deck but this was the only one Taylor was interested in.

"Look!" He thundered at Schneiderman. "Look what you've done to her! She's dead, you no good fucking son of a bitch!" And with that he tossed Shelley's limp body to the loveseat almost 10' away. Then he charged Schneiderman. The guards had pulled their guns and almost immediately dropped them.

Taylor flew at Schneiderman, grabbed his bare neck with both hands and squeezed. In his head he started counting one Mississippi, two Mississippi until he reached twenty. Then he felt a water cannon knock him off his feet and hose him across the deck. He was half across the deck when he realized there was someone on his back and began to feel the pain in his throat. One of the security personnel must have leaped on his back and tried to strangle him. Now, although the strangle hold was broken, the thug was ready to apply it again. Taylor grinned, this would be fun and he didn't have to worry about holding back.

The sound of a distant explosion sent whatever crew was left, scattering. Taylor climbed off his latest victim and looked around for the next one, but they were all scrambling to get away. Then, he heard the familiar sound of a chopper approaching. He looked up to see Stephen, Grey's personal pilot bring Charley Tango down for a landing on the helipad.

A quick glance up showed Grey and Mara headed to the helipad. He ran over to a corner and found Ana holding Shelley in her arms, hiding behind the loveseat. Taylor took Shelley just as Grey appeared and picked up Ana. They hurried to the helipad, where Levi and Welch stood, both armed, protecting them as well as the chopper. Over head, soldiers were rappelling down from a hovering chopper that proudly showed the Union Jack.

Once everyone was strapped in, Taylor took one last look at the deck as Charley Tango eased up into the sky. It was now crawling with British soldiers, and a Russian chopper was hovering nearby, waiting to land.

Taylor looked around the small cabin. Grey and Ana seemed back to their old selves, kissing and hugging and moaning, oblivious to everyone else. Mara and Levi were holding the still unconscious Shelley, but only appeared mildly concerned. Welch was busy looking into his phone, and typing away furiously. Things were definitely getting back to normal.

Welch smiled at text on his phone and then handed it to Taylor. It was a text from Gail. It said " Tell him I am waiting, whenever he gets here. Tell him I love him and can't wait for him to get home."

Taylor quickly texted back, " I'm safe and can't wait to be home in your arms again. Love you, baby, T."


	50. Chapter 50

A/N

This is the end, the epilogue. For those of you who managed to hang in there for the whole ride, God Bless You! My new tablet is great and I have an idea for a new story. I hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to my new story, FIFTY SHADES OF TOUCHED. Thank You all.

EPILOGUE

Christian sat alone at the breakfast bar, sipping a cup of coffee and nibbling on cold toast. Ana was still sleeping, and Gail and Taylor had the upcoming week off. Mia was here and promised to make the meals but apparently her kitchen didn't open until 10:00 am or so. The house felt empty, in a nice way. He had been astounded at first by the number of strangers and armed men roaming around his home.

It had been nice to see Elon, who everyone else knew as Ari, and meet General Brooks but it was nicer to say goodbye. Shelley would be safe, and was already looking forward to her next assignment.

Now, a week later, things were starting to get back to normal. His mother had spent two days in the hospital being treated for shock, exposure and dehydration. The bruises were ugly, but just bruises. Flynn had been devoting his entire practice to the Grey family, immediate and extended.

Christian could honestly say that for him, it was a life affirming series of events. He had learned a lot about himself, some good, some bad. He had learned his mother wasn't immortal. Flynn had pushed him hard on that and it had been painful as hell, but he was finally able to acknowledge that some day, hopefully in the far distant future, he would lose her. No one lives forever and thats why it was so important to make every day count. He had also learned to come to terms with his past. After everything he had been through the past year, he was finally able to grasp the concept that today is the only day that matters. The past is done and can't be changed; the future is unknown. Today is the only day that counts. Live each day like its your last and have no regrets, that was his new mantra.

His family would be by for dinner tonight, along with Ray. Hopefully, things would start to really quiet down. Welch said that Schneiderman was being interrogated by both the Russians and the Israelis. Once they were satisfied that he had no intelligence left to barter with, he would probably disappear and his corpse suddenly show up floating in some river; an unofficial message to all who knew him and who dealt with him.

The nuclear fusion material had actually been hidden away on the yacht. It had been stored in lead lined boxes that fit into the false bottoms of several statues located around the main dining hall. Three nuclear missiles were located in a storage unit in Germany and the rest of the material had been stored in a hidden underground room right outside Seattle. The General had also removed the illegal arms planted on a GEH tanker carrying grain to Africa.

Christian had arranged to take the upcoming week off. He had only one task he wanted to accomplish. Sawyer had helped with that. He looked up at the clock, 6:45 am, if Ana wasn't up by 7:00, he would awake her. At 9:00 am, he would be leaving for the airport with Ana.

They had discussed and decided they didn't want to spend another day without being legally bound to each other. Christian needed to know Ana would always be taken care of and garner the respect due his wife. They didn't need that piece of paper but the rest of the world did.

So, they had decided to flit down to Vegas and get the deed done. They would be home well before dinner and then celebrate with his family.

At five to seven, a sleepy Ana came out and greeted Christian. "No Mia?" She asked with a knowing grin.

Christian just grimaced. Ana grabbed the pitcher of fresh made orange juice and poured a glass. She poured hot filtered water from an electric teapot and grabbed a bag of breakfast tea from a canister. She sat beside Christian and sipped her tea quietly.

After a few moments she asked, "We're doing this casual, right?"

"Right."

"So, why are you dressed in a suit and tie?"

Christian sighed. "I'm comfortable in a suit and tie."

"Baby, a suit and tie isn't casual. You will be spotted in a hot minute. You need to change. Remember, we agreed casual. No one will know you in cut offs and a tee shirt. Add sun glasses and a baseball cap, not a Mariner cap and you'll be fine. Sawyer is going to be the only one with us and he's going casual too."

"I suppose you want me to wear sneakers?"

"Or sandals. Its Vegas, baby. Its going to be hot. Really hot. I'm wearing shorts and sandals."

Christian groaned at the thought of watching her long, sexy legs in shorts. Then he thought of all the other men who would be admiring her legs as well and groaned even louder. " You're killing me here, you know that, don't you?"

Ana just smiled and nodded, and asked "Pancakes and bacon okay for breakfast?"

"Okay," he said, "Let me get changed while you cook." He stood and dropped a quick kiss on her lips before heading to the bedroom.

At 8:30 am, a flustered Mia came running down the stairs, phone in hand. "I am so sorry, Christian. I completely forgot about breakfast. I have to run. Ryan is taking me to a job interview. Have a good day. I will see you guys for lunch, okay?"

Christian smiled and asked, "Where's the job interview?" Noting her Stella McCartney blue Mini dress with shimmering swarovski crystals and matching sky high heels dyed to match and sparkling with more crystals.

"I'll tell you later, don't jinx me!" She yelled over very her shoulder. Ryan followed her out and Christian swallowed a moment of anxiety. He picked up his phone to check his emails, but to his horror there weren't any.

Quickly he called Barney and was advised that all work emails were to be automatically forwarded to Ros per Taylor until further notice.

"Switch it back."

"But Taylor..."

"Who pays your salary, Barney? Does Taylor pay it?"

"No sir. You pay my salary ."

"Switch it back, Barney."

Barney heard Grey click him and sighed in relief. Then he immediately called Taylor.

As soon as Taylor answered Barney blurted out, "He wants his emails and he wants them now."

"Of course he does, Barney. Reading his email is a daily habit, it comforts him,

Let's him know everything is normal, but we both know, today is not normal and he is not

going to be able to hide in his email. Ryan and Mia are on their way to pick you and Andrea up.

If he calls again, tell him you're having a problem rerouting the mail. Tell him everything went to me. When he asks where the hell I am, tell him I took Gail camping and there's no cell signal.

"Taylor, he'll go wild if I say that!"

Taylor laughed out loud, then reassured Barney. "By then, you'll be on board and I promise once he sees me, he will forget all about you."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Taylor."

"Relax, Barney. I got this. All you need to do is be ready when Ryan gets there and let Mia do your tie."

"Okay, but everyone is going to look at me."

"Relax, Barney. This is family. "

"Taylor! I just got a text from Andrea. Ryan is five minutes out. I have to go."

"Okay, kid, see you in a few."

Christian looked around his home one last time. It felt strange and empty, knowing only Reynolds would be there. He was taking Sawyer and Ryan, Taylor and Gail were on vacation and it just seemed a little creepy.

Ana seemed to understand. "It feels lonely, doesn't it?"

Christian shook his head, as if he would ever agree to such a sentiment. He walked into the security office and found himself saying good bye to Reynolds and wishing him a quiet day with no surprises.

Reynolds looked up from his monitors with a peculiar expression on his face. Then he smiled and said, "You too, sir. I hope you have a quiet day with no surprises." His smile broke into a grin. Christian nodded his agreement and turned to leave to see Sawyer grinning as well.

"What are you grinning at?" Christian asked.

"Just thinking about how some people are going to be very surprised today, sir."

Christian grinned openly and replied, "Sawyer, you are so right!"

Once seated in the SUV with Ana beside him and Sawyer and Ryan up front, Christian let out a long sigh of relief. He tried not to show how nervous he was but he was sure Ana knew. Why the hell he was nervous puzzled him. Thinking about it made him more nervous. He whipped out his phone to check his email and growled audibly when he saw his in box still empty. He clicked on Barney's number as he felt his temper rise.

"Barney, where is my fucking mail?" He hissed loudly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am having a problem. It seems Taylor doesn't want you to have any emails. When I tried to reroute them from Ros to you, they automatically went back to Taylor. Taylor has a security alarm that if anyone but Taylor overrides, the mail is automatically destroyed. I tried to reach Taylor but I can't get him."

"What do you mean you can't get him? Where the hell is he?"

"He took Gail camping and there's no cell signal where he is."

"Has he lost his mind? What the hell is wrong with him? There must be a way around this, Barney, find it! I want my email and I want it now, god damn it."

Christian knew his face was red with anger as he gripped the phone as hard as he could. It was better than throwing it.

Then he felt Ana's hand cover his, as she commiserated, "No email, honey?"

"No. Can you believe it? First Taylor routes them to Ros and when Barney tries to route them back to me, the mail all went to Taylor and if he tries to route it back, they will be destroyed."

"Aww, poor baby. Does that mean you don't have five hundred some odd emails to read on your wedding day?"

"You're not siding with him, are you?"

Ana grinned, "Sounds like an early wedding present, Mr Grey. Since your nose isn't stuck in your phone, perhaps..." She replied in a soft, sultry whisper.

Christian looked at her and grinned back, "Perhaps, Ms Steele, perhaps. But if he loses any of those fucking emails, I swear..."

Ana giggled, then undid her seatbelt and slid across his lap till she was kneeling astride him. "This feels much better, don't you agree?"

Christian groaned in delight and then slowly and purposefully invaded her mouth while his hand wandered under her shorts.

Ana moaned in pleasure, not caring if Sawyer saw or heard what Christian was doing. Christian looked up at the rear view mirror. Sawyer was looking straight ahead, but his forehead had broken out into a sweat. Christian smiled.

He nuzzled Ana's ear and whispered, "Sawyers looking awful nervous. He's starting to sweat."

Ana turned and looked in the mirror, saw the beads of sweat on Sawyer's forehead and shoved her face into Christian's neck to muffle her giggles.

"You want to mess with him?" Christian asked mischievously.

"Oh yes! I love messing with him, he's so serious."

"Watch this!" Christian replied and loudly released his seat belt. He lifted Ana's tee shirt up over her head, then flipped her on her back and covered her with his body.

Sawyer heard the click of another seat belt being released and reluctantly glanced in the mirror to see Grey on top of Ana with her shirt half off. Sawyer silently cursed to himself. He did not want to see them fuck, plus it was a safety issue. Reluctantly, he cleared his throat, "Sir, Mame, I must remind you that seat belts need to be worn at all times."

There was a long silence filled with heavy breathing. Finally, Grey sat up and hunched forward until he was right beside Sawyers ear. "Thank you, Sawyer for the reminder, now shut the fuck up! Don't interrupt us again or you're fired! Understood?"

"Understood, sir." Sawyer replied with his eyes riveted on the road ahead.

"Oh, and Sawyer, keep your eyes out of the rear view mirror."

"Yes sir." Sawyer replied, sure of only one thing, he needed to get to the jet as fast as possible. He momentarily forgot how responsive the Audi was and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. To his horror, Grey went flying. He heard the thud as Greg's body crashed into Ana's and the resulting moans, grunts and curses from each of them.

"Sawyer!" Grey roared.

"Sorry, sir." Sawyer replied apologetically, but pleased as he saw them both start to sit up with their clothes in place and begin to fasten their seat belts.

Ten minutes later and they were approaching the airport. Sawyer slowed as he made his way to runway. He passed through security and slowly eased up beside the GEH jet. Behind him Ryan, Kennedy and another new guy named Rivera slowed to a stop as well.

Sawyer got out and opened the door for Ms Steele. Grey slid across the seat and exited right after her. They stood together for a moment, looking at each other, smiling and then Grey picked her up and swung her in a circle as they both laughed.

"We did it!" Christian announced, victoriously.

"We did, didn't we?" Ana laughed as she walked up the stairs to the jet. "I can't believe it! We are going to be in so much trouble, Christian."

"We can have a more formal ceremony later. Right now, we need this." He grabbed her close and held her tight, then lowered his mouth to hers in a long, mind blowing kiss.

Ana moaned with pleasure, then started back up the steps, "Come on," she called tugging him after her. The flight attendant was standing at the doorway to greet them. Ana nodded at her and kept walking, as she turned towards the passenger cabin, she gasped and one hand flew to her mouth.

Christian was right behind her and said, "Ana, what is...oh my god!"

Then everyone in the cabin yelled surprise! Ana spotted her father and ran to him crying. Christian followed behind, more slowly. He accepted all the hugs and congratulations as he noticed how nicely everyone was dressed. No one was wearing shorts. Just then, Mia leaped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Christian, I am so happy for you. For Ana too, but for you, oh, Christian!" She cried as tears ran down her cheeks. Christian lifted her up in the air and balanced her on the top of an empty seat.

"Mia! Did you plan this?"

"Oh, no, Christian. I admit I did help a little, but I could never do this in so little time, plus I don't think we have the same taste." She giggled.

"Kate?" Christian asked.

Mia laughed, "No, but she helped."

"Mia," Christian growled, "who the fuck planned this?"

Behind Christian, the door to the guest bedroom opened. "You might want to ask him," Mia said softly. "He pretty much arranged everything, from your tux to a wedding gown for Ana."

Christian turned to see Taylor casually leaning against the doorway to the guest bedroom with a cocky grin on his face. Christian excused himself from Mia and headed towards Taylor.

"You crazy fucker! Where's my email?"

Taylor burst out laughing as the two men embraced. "Ros has them and assigned ten people to work on them."

"So, can you tell me what's happening?"

"You're getting married."

"In Vegas?"

"Hell, no."

"Jason!"

Taylor laughed, "Ana is right, you're such a control freak. Aspen. At sunset today. Stay in your shorts because you both need to go in person for the marriage license. There's no waiting period, so once you have the license your good to go. I have the applications here, all filled out. We just need the clerk to witness you both signing them. There's a second private jet that has Rev Walsh, Jose Rodriquez Sr, Flynn and his wife, the rest of your personal security team, Kate Kavanaugh's parents, Ethan ..."

"How? Why?"

Taylor shook his head from side to side and smiled. "She needed it and so do you. She needs her father to walk her down the aisle. She needs a beautiful wedding gown and photographs she will always treasure. You need to accept that you deserve this too, not some Vegas quickie wedding. Lastly, your family and friends deserve this too. It wouldn't be fair to your mother not to have her there. For everything we all went through the last year, we deserve to see the happy ending. I want to hear you say 'I do', I want to see the both of you have your dreams fulfilled. When times get tough, and they will you know, I want you to be able to remember this day, remember how much you both love each other, remember how painful life was when you were apart. She is so special, Christian. God, you're a lucky son of a bitch."

"I am, aren't I?" Christian grinned, certain he had never heard Taylor say so much.

In the master bedroom, Kate was showing Ana her wedding gown. To Ana's great shock, it looked exactly like her dream wedding gown, that she always imagined but never shopped for. Demure but sexy, elegant yet edgy. A dress people would be talking about for days. Ana hugged her friend so hard, they fell to the floor and Ana just kept sobbing tears of happiness.

"Kate, I didn't know. I swear I didn't know that this really mattered to me. What was I thinking?"

"Its okay kid. Taylor says when you two are together, all thinking and logic flies out the window."

Ana humphed, "Taylor better watch out or I'll make him be the ring bearer."

Kate burst out laughing. "Come on, let's go say hello to everyone."

"Okay. I want to see how Christian is doing anyway."

"Christian is doing just fine." Ana's fiance announced from the doorway.

Kate screeched in horror, jumping up to block what little Christian might have seen of Ana's bridal gown. "Out!" She ordered.

"But..."

"Out!" Both Ana and Kate demanded.

A disappointed Christian backed out of the room.

Later that afternoon, a small crowd of family and friends were seated on gorgeous white benches facing west as the sun started its descent. Rev. Walsh began the service by remarking as another day ends, a new life begins, that of Christian and Ana together.

It was a beautiful service. Christian was so thankful that Taylor got involved. Taylor was right. He needed this affirmation and so did Ana. When they turned around to be introduced as Mr and Mrs Grey, it was the best moment of his life. He looked down at his wife, giddy with pride, then looked out at the familiar faces. Everyone was happy. True, most of the women were crying, but every person out there was happy for them and supported them.

Christian had never felt so much love as it radiated back to him. He felt his eyes begin to water, than grabbed Ana and kissed her again, then he picked her up and twirled her causing everyone to laugh.

He grabbed the microphone then, desperate to share his happiness and love with all his friends.

"I don't think I'm supposed to do this now, but I can't wait. Thank you all, each and every one of you for coming and witnessing our marriage. Thank you all for everything you have done for us. We would not be here today without your love and support.

To the man who arranged this, Jason Taylor, what can I say? If you ever get tired of protecting me, you can go into the wedding planning business. Kate, the gown is magnificent. You are another miracle worker. Of course you are going out with my brother, and that's a miracle by itself.

Gail? Gail Jones?" He said peering into the faces. "You always saw the good in me, just like my mom, except you weren't my mom. It gave me hope. You always gave me hope."

"If Gail gave me hope, John Flynn gave me understanding. Without him in my corner, we wouldnt be gathered here today. Lastly, my family. My god, how did you ever put up with me?"

"It wasn't easy, bro." Elliot called out. Everyone laughed.

"I owe my parents everything, for rescuing me and giving me a chance. For putting up with all my crazy ways and still loving me. Thank you. I love you Mom. I love you Dad. Mia, you know I love you and Elliot, thank you for always being able to make me smile, even if I am the butt of most of your jokes.

If I haven't mentioned your name, I apologize. If you are here, know that you are very special to me and Ana. Very special. Thank you all for coming once again. Sawyer just whispered in my ear that the bar is open and appetizers are ready to be served.

Rev Walsh grabbed the microphone back and repeated enthusiastically, " Mr and Mrs Grey!"

Christian looked down at Ana and their linked hands, "Mrs Grey?" He asked.

Ana looked up, "Mr Grey?" She asked in return.

"Come, my beautiful wife. Its time to start our life together." Ana took his hand and husband and wife stepped forward together into the crowd, beginning their marriage with a love strong and true that would last forever.


End file.
